The Curse of Mortifer
by Gypsy t. Potter
Summary: Finished! Harry's once innocent world has changed beyond his imagination. This is the second and most powerful war yet. You don't know who to trust or what to believe, everything is hanging in the balance. Can the power of love pull through? Warning Child
1. Dark Skies

The dark skies moved slowly closer, hesitant, almost as if they knew they were heading to a place that was darkened in its own sorrows so deep that it was afraid to be overpowered. Though still they came, determined in their quest to increase the gloomy atmosphere of number 4 Privet Drive. Distant thunder soon followed its path, like the steps of a giant in the far off distance. Small raindrops began to fall, mingling with the dripping Windex in the glass of a well-kept greenhouse. It was quickly wiped away by a raven-haired teenage boy, eyes as dark as the brewing storm above him.

Harry Potter was in a state of monotonous mechanicalism. Wax on. . . wax off. . . wax on. . . wax off. So much for the exciting life of the rich and famous. At the moment Harry was more interested in the oncoming thunderstorm above him. He found it ironic that the weather could seem to mimic his mood each summer. Last summer he was living an incredibly dull, dry existence, so the weather at the time reflected him in a dull, dry heat. He also found it incredibly pathetic that he was musing on the weather somehow reading his mood. His life this summer was also dull in a certain respect, but the weather

above him was nothing of the sort. Harry's life seemed to begin and end with chores, or mostly washing the greenhouse windows.

At the moment the Order of the Phoenix seemed more pathetic than himself. How could the mighty Order ever expect to continue the fight against Voldermort if they couldn't even sedate the rage of a muggle? For the threat that was Vernon Dursley lived on. More vengeful than cowed, as Harry had hoped he would be at the threat of the Order's imminent arrival. Now Harry Potter was not one to be cowed either, but if the life of another was at stake he would do whatever it took to keep his friends from harm. Even one as small as a snowy white owl. If Vernon did not get a well-behaved nephew and complete secrecy, his nephew would no longer have a well-behaved owl.

Harry realized he had finally finished washing the last windowpane in the green house, and with that he slowly packed up the bucket, rag, and Windex. In order to avoid his aunt's penetrating gaze he left the greenhouse from the door that led out into the garden, and forced himself past the powerful wind and rain to the garage. After properly replacing the cleaning supplies in there proper spots he made his way back into the storm and through the front door. Harry stood in the doorway and kicked his shoes off, and threw them outside onto the front porch, no need for his aunt to fuss at him about wet floors.

Quietly, and stealthily he trotted up the stairs praying to whatever higher power existed that Aunt Petunia wouldn't here him. Harry stepped through the threshold of his doorway and breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table, quarter to five, _shite_. Harry dropped to his knees near his bed and carefully felt for the loose floorboard. When he felt his fingers catch on the raw wood, he used his other hand to fish for his packet of saltines. When successful Harry threw himself on his bed and ate with as much gusto and speed as possible. His uncle would be home at five, and even though Aunt Petunia had received permission to give Harry the crackers for the week, Uncle Vernon still wasn't pleased at the sight of Harry eating.

Vernon also hadn't been in the best of moods recently. He had hired Colonel Fubster as a new employee, as a favor to Aunt Marge, and though Vernon hadn't had a problem with Colonel Fubster, he did have to stay late and help train him in the workings of Grunnings Drills. This made him especially irritable when it cut down his time at the pub.

Harry reached over to his nightstand, and lightly caressed his shiny new Quidditch Captain badge; he also took another moment to review his O.W.L results.

History of Magic: Poor

Divination: Dreadful

Potions: Exceeds Expectations

Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations

Charms: Outstanding

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding

Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding

Herbology: Acceptable

That was six O.W.L.s not a record breaker, but certainly decent. The letter had also included a note from Professor McGonagall that he had been accepted into NEWT potions, despite Snape's adamant argument against it.

When Harry finished his ration for the evening, he jumped off the bed and hid the package back under the floorboard.

Harry was just getting off his feet when the sound of gravel crunching out on the driveway reached his ears. He flopped back on the lumpy mattress and reached over to his beside table to grab the most boring book he could find, "How to Make Money, and Look Good Doing It." As he heard the door slam, Harry quickly appeared to become immersed with in its pages. He listened intently to the conversation going on below him.

"Petunia! I'm home."

"Good evening dear, I've just finished dinner."

"That boy better have gotten some work done today!" Harry quickly turned back to his book, as he heard the heavy booms of Uncle Vernon coming up the stairs. Not three seconds later the large purple faced man was standing in his doorway blocking the light from the hallway, and casting a dark shadow on his bed. When he opened his mouth to speak Harry caught a whiff of the strong scent of alcohol.

"Did you finish washing the greenhouse windows?" Harry may have been acceptant of his Uncle's forceful behavior, but he was in no way intending to give him the respect he wanted, he did still have some pride left.

"Yes," Harry said, eyes not leaving the text.

"Don't you lie to me boy!" He finally succumbed to putting his book down, in the wake of his irritation.

"Why do I even bother speaking at all? No matter what I say you always think I'm lying!" Harry regretted his words before they were out of his mouth, and most especially before his Uncle had backhanded him in the face. Vernon grabbed his hair and pulled Harry to face him. Harry was looking directly into his uncle's piggy eyes, not blinking, and refusing to break his resolve. Vernon blinked first, and released Harry's head like it was a venomous spider.

"Go help your aunt set the table." With that Uncle Vernon stalked out of the room.

The next morning Harry pushed the swinging door open, and entered the sterily clean kitchen. Leaning over the stove, while tending to the sizzling eggs and bacon in the frying pan, he stared off into the sky outside the window. It was still overcast, and by the looks of it, still very chilly. The gray skies seemed in no way to be ready to fizzle out, another storm looked fast approaching. The scent of the cooking breakfast reminded him of his task at hand. Harry dished out large heapings of the grease-saturated food onto three plates. Harry took the food to the table just as Dudley waddled in, followed by Aunt

Petunia who was feverishly smoothing down her son's hair. He set the first plate on the table, with a clatter.

"Keep it down boy," said Vernon who was nursing a cup of coffee, obviously recovering from a hangover. "You need to wash the windows in the green house today, as well." Harry knew better than to argue that he had done the same task yesterday. It had been this way everyday of the summer. Every evening after work Vernon got drunk at the local pub, the effect of his irresponsibility was the morning hangover, and forgetting the chores he assigned Harry the previous day. This would have been fine for him, as window washing wasn't a very strenuous task, if it weren't for the fact that Harry thought

He was suffering from severe wrist arthritis.

Vernon picked up his briefcase, pecked Petunia on the cheek and to the shock of Harry; he cast Dudley a rather cool glance. As he started picking up the dishes, he chanced a half glance a Dudley who was head was bowed. Harry realized as he

was walking into the garage for the cleaning supplies, Dudley didn't have the telly on.

Wax on... wax off... wax on... great Merlin what has my life come to. Harry stopped his washing for a moment, and looked out to the postage stamp houses that were Privet Drive with unseeing eyes. How could thing have come to this, how could he be letting Vernon use him like this, was it because of all he had lost? Stop it, Stop thinking... wax off... wax on. Harry felt a draft hit him in the back of his neck; he'd must have left the door open.

Cautiously he moved to shut the door, something caught his eye in the corner of the greenhouse. Did plants move? And certainly none of Aunt Petunia's plants would have wilted. Moving closer to the very healthy and thriving begonia bush, a minute owl fluttered out on to his arm. It wasn't pig, but rather one of those from the Hogsmeade mailroom. The little bird stuck out its claw and unfurled a tom piece of parchment. Harry gently took the note, who would send him a letter from an unfamiliar owl? Go to it then.

H-

Meet me in the park, by the swings.

Moony

"Shite." If he didn't go that would arouse suspicion with the Order. Vernon would just hit him anyway, even it he did do the windows, and he'd just have to do it again tomorrow. Screw Uncle Vernon. Harry stuffed the note in his pocket, and ran down the driveway.

As he cut through the open field on Magnolia Crescent (in order to avoid running into Dudley's gang) silent raindrops had begun to fall from the sky. When he came through the edge of a wood Harry saw the thin frame of Remus Lupin hunched in a swing that should have been to small for a man his age, but fit him quite perfectly. Professor Lupin wasn't yet aware of his presence, so Harry stood for a moment just observing. He suddenly felt as if he were invading a very private moment, and decided to make his presence known. Though not in so many words, he swiftly took a seat at the next swing suddenly feeling incredibly awkward.

"Hello, Harry."

"Professor."

"I'd prefer Remus," Harry shrugged in response, his jaw working in nervousness. The awkward pause that followed was silently deafening, what an oxymoron. He finally worked up the courage to say something, though not as respectfully as he had intended.

"Why are you here?" Remus cleared his throat, and in the corner of his eye Harry notices Remus glance cautiously at him.

"Sirius left a will, all of the Order are required." Harry mused on the fact at how abrupt such an important conversation could go. "It's all very straight forward, half the Black fortune goes to both you and myself. The second half goes to some of his other assets. Sirius's house naturally, goes to the order. Dumbledore is to remove Kreacher from the house, and do with him as he pleases. I personally voted to cut his tongue out, keep his mouth shut once and for all." Harry was surprised by the hostility coming from his normally gentle professor. "Also the captured Death Eaters from the Ministry

Battle proved to be of some use. They gave Fudge sufficient evidence to have Sirius's name cleared. A little to late if you ask me." Remus sat for a moment taking a deep breath, "Well that's it then, I'd best be off. It's getting late, your aunt and uncle will want you home." Harry gave an involuntary snort.

Remus stood up; he reached over to give Harry's shoulder a squeeze. He jerked away at the sharp pain that shot down his arm; Remus had hit an old bruise Uncle Vernon had bestowed upon him on his birthday. Remus pulled his hand away immediately.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

"Fine, I'm fine." Remus nodded, and with one last glance over his shoulder he was gone. Harry sat and swung for a while, thinking about all that Remus had told him. He didn't think he could ever have the relationship he'd had before with his old professor. There was too much history, dark history. Harry assumed by the red colors peaking through the overcast clouds, that dusk would soon be arriving.

Getting up from the swings, he felt as though he had just woken up from a deep sleep. Perhaps it was because of his overwhelming drowsiness that he didn't think twice when he took the road leading to Magnolia Crescent instead of cutting through the woods as he had done previously. Harry took a right onto the road where he had first lain eyes on his godfather. It took him a few moments to notice the bulk that was Piers Polkiss, cowering over a small boy. Upon closer inspection Harry realized the boy was Mark Evans. Harry wondered briefly why Dudley wasn't joining in this little escapade. He only had to debate with himself for a split second, on whether or not to defend the boy. Damn Gryffindor nobility.

Harry sped across the street to the cauldasack, and managed to squeeze himself between the two. "Polkiss, isn't this boy a bit out of your league? Looks like he could take you." Harry chanced a glance at Mark. His eyes were moving side to side as though he really didn't know what was taking place in front of him, nor did he care. Harry looked back at the bulk of a teenager in front of him, "Especially with me on his side."

When Piers opened his mouth, Harry was in the mind to offer him a tic-tack, if what came out of his mouth hadn't stopped him in his tracks. "Please, Potter. From what I hear Vernon takes you often enough. I think I can manage." He blanched back as if struck. Harry noticed Mark suddenly become much more interested in the events now transpiring. "You look flustered Potter, did I hit a nerve? Or were you out moping over your dead friend? Sirius, I think his name was." Mark was openly staring now, but Harry didn't have time to contemplate why this kid was so fascinated, because he was too busy throwing a punch at Piers.

Harry turned back to Mark, who's mouth was open in awe. "Get out of here," said Harry. Mark stares at him uncertainly. "GO!" Mark took off, glancing back all the way home. Harry was distracted when Piers stood up, cast him one alarmed stare, and he too took off. Harry looked up at the sky, which was now fading into a dark evening sky. Ugh, he ran his hands through his hair and took off down the street.

As Harry swiftly approached number four, he noticed the dim lighting creeping through the glass pains in the front door. Once again he cursed his Gryffindor qualities. He methodically untied his shoes, to leave them on the front porch, anything to delay his upcoming fate. Harry stood there for a moment just starring at the doorknob, as if it were the last time he would ever lay his eyes on one. The door opened with a loud creek that made him flinch.

Entering the house he first saw Dudley crossing the hall, he spared a quick and frightened glance at Harry before he trotted up the stairs. Aunt Petunia stood in the threshold of the door leading to the living room. She looked out from her beady eyes, down her large nose all the way to, in her eyes, was the scum that was Harry Potter.

"Your uncle wants to see you in the kitchen." Harry said nothing; he silently walked past his aunt and into the stuffy living room. Uncle Vernon was facing the lacy curtained windows; not being able to read his uncle's face worried Harry.

"You're late." Harry may have had his pride but he also wasn't a fool, tonight would not be a good night to irritate Uncle Vernon.

"I'm sorry."

"Petunia told me you didn't get your chores done." Shite.

"I also got a call from Mrs. Polkiss."

"I can explain..." started Harry.

"I don't want to here your explanation, your behavior is unacceptable," Vernon started to turn. Harry was trying to prepare himself on which way to duck, but it was already too late. In one blow to the stomach Harry was on the floor. Trying as quickly as he could to scramble back on his feet, but for once Vernon was to fast for him. Another swift kick to his stomach and Harry was out of it, mentally and physically. Numbness was all Harry could recall later. A numb pain and then blackness.

After that point in time life was a blur to Harry. He woke up three days later in his room, where he assumed he'd been taken after the incident. Every day soup was pushed through the cat flap in the door, so that was at least enough to look forward to. His life was spent watching the clock and his hand made calendar that counted down the days to his return to Hogwarts.

This was probably the worst part of his punishment, Harry decided. The waiting, with nothing to do. Being left alone with his thoughts. Thoughts that he did not want to think about. Harry began to worry about how he would get to Kings Cross in the first place. What if Uncle Vernon never came to retrieve him come September first? He knew that the order or Dumbledore would come for him if it came to that, but simply the thought of staying in this house longer than necessary made him sick. He needn't have worried though...


	2. Change in the Winds

To answer a few of your questions this story will be updated once a week, and on this schedule it will probably be thursday nights, or friday mornings. I have already finished up to seven chapters. I'd like to give a shout out to my brilliant beta Formely Known As Erin, I wouldn't be able to do this with out her. I also have a yahoo group where you can discuss the story, and get update info. http:groups. I appreciate the reviews, keep them coming, I read them all. Happy Reading

The rain was fast approaching, nix that it was already here. He was flying through the Quidditch pitch in deep search of the Snitch. The lightning was flashing, scattered throughout sky. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were trying to dodge each other in the little amount they could see. An umbrella flew past him, as he climbed higher and higher in the sky. Thunder cracked from somewhere above him; in the same instance the sky flashed…

The grim, no it wasn't the grim. Sirius was coming toward him; he was in his canine form. Leaping through the sky, jumping on the clouds like a trampoline, and then he was gone… falling through a veil. Harry tried to catch him, to save him, but he couldn't move. Something was holding him back. At first he thought it was Remus, but Remus would never shake him this forcefully. Harry looked up into Remus's face but it was no longer Remus, in his place stood Uncle Vernon.

As Harry came round he automatically pulled away from Vernon. From what Harry could see, for he didn't have his glasses on, Vernon was a puce, sickly color, and looking very disgruntled.

"Get your things together. It's time to get you out of here," and with that his uncle left the room. Harry sat blinking for a moment, trying to determine if he had dreamed the events that had just occurred. Also, was he foolish enough to hope his uncle meant Hogwarts? For all Harry knew they could be taking him to a dumpster, but even Vernon wasn't stupid enough to try that. After gaining his composure, and still in somewhat of a daze Harry took his glasses off the bedside table.

With his room in much clearer perspective, his mind came in with clarity as well. If Uncle Vernon was going to take him to Kings Cross he'd better get to it. With as much speed and precision as he could muster, Harry gathered, or more correctly threw his belongings in his school trunk. With a triumphant slam of the lid Harry gave himself a mental pat on the back, for a job well done.

As he started to walk back out the door, Harry caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. _Stupid_, _master of packing my ass, might want to get dressed yourself first_. After unpacking his trunk again, and properly clothing himself Harry hauled his trunk down the stairs. Vernon was already standing at the threshold of the door, tapping his foot, and clicking impatiently.

He glared at Harry, "Go put your trunk in the car." Harry did this promptly and respectfully; he was in no way going to push his luck today. He popped the trunk, and with some struggle managed to coax his trunk in the trunk. Wiping his brow, Harry pushed the trunk lid back down. Harry turned to face the street, but blocking his view was Dudley. He stared at him in suspicion.

"What do you want?" Harry said with more curiosity than hostility.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," said Dudley looking incredibly awkward, and himself feeling very confused. "Bye, then."

"Goodbye…"

"Get in the car boy." With one last nod to Dudley, he opened the passenger door and got in.

As they pulled out of the driveway, Harry watched Dudley until he disappeared on the horizon.

The ride to the station was longer than Harry had ever noticed it to be before. He began to get a crick in his neck from keeping his head looking out the window at all times. Harry never let his eyes leave the passing scenery of farms, cities, and suburbs. Not until they pulled into the Kings Cross parking lot did Harry look out the windshield out onto the upcoming station.

Vernon pulled the car around the front of the building, and Harry moved to unbuckle his seat belt, but Uncle Vernon grabbed his arm.

"Let's get one thing straight boy," started his uncle, "you are not to tell a living soul the events of this summer." He tightened his grip on Harry's arm. "Do I make myself clear?"

Harry stared down at his wrist, "Crystal." Vernon released him. Harry finished unbuckling his seatbelt, and jumped out of the car. He was cautious when going around the back of the car to get his trunk, he didn't want to get run over when he was so close to salvation.

Inside the building Harry found himself a trolley, and carefully moved through the bustling crowd, his hand on his wand the entire time. _Constant Vigilance_. Harry tried to speed through the hallways as quickly as possible both because of safety and anticipation. When he reached the barrier, he looked around to make sure that the other people were going about their own business, and lightly pushed his cart through the barrier.

Once on the other side he was besieged by an onslaught of varying ages of women. Mrs.Weasley and Hermione were in the lead; they came from both sides, squeezing him into a lopsided sort of sandwich.

"Harry dear, so good to see you, are you all right?" Mrs.Weasley grabbed his face, turning it side to side, inspecting him with her keen brown eyes.

"Harry, you are entirely too thin," Hermione came round circling him like a vulture. She stopped in front of him, "They did feed you, didn't they Harry?"

He shrugged, "Course they did." Ron approached him next.

"How you doin, mate?" He clapped Harry on the back. Harry flinched away; he really needed to work on that. Ron looked at him curiously, and looked ready to say something. Luckily, Mr.Weasley made his way over.

"Harry, good to see you. We were waiting for you to board. You all better get a move on." Everyone said their various goodbye, mingling hugs and kisses flew all around. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all boarded the train together, walking down the velvet lined hallways, to an empty compartment. Farther along they spotted one and settled in.

"Ron and I best be getting to the prefects meeting, we'll be along shortly," said Hermione, quickly followed by a dramatic groan from Ron. Harry and Ginny took their seats. Harry found that his eyes kept wandering from Ginny's face, um downward; he decided a distraction would be best.

"So, do you want to go find Dean? He can stay with us," Harry asked her. Ginny was pulling her hair into a somewhat messy bun, and looked up at him with a surprised expression flashing across her face.

"Oh, I guess no one told you we broke up." Harry felt his eyebrows jump up into his hair.

"Really? I'm sorry," he said, finding that he wasn't very sorry at all. Ginny had finished messing with her hair by now.

"No, it was very mutual. We were just better off as great friends." There was a silent moment, not so much awkward as peaceful, but the moment was soon interrupted. The compartment door slid open, Neville and Luna entered surprisingly holding hands.

"Hello, all how were your summers?" Neville said as he and Luna took a seat together.

"Mine was pretty dull," started Ginny. Ron and Hermione had just walked back in from the meeting. Ginny continued, "We didn't leave the house much, so being stuck with Ron all the time, as you can imagine was quite an experience," she joked. Ron poked her in the side, and she ruffled his hair.

"What about you Hermione?"

"Well, it was quite peaceful actually. I just spent some time at home with my parents. Then met up with Ron." Hermione spared a cautious glance at Harry, he returned in kind with a small smile.

Neville started up again, "My gran got me a new wand, on account of the old one, uh, you know. Anyways, can't wait to try it out." Slightly put off by the mention of the Ministry battle, it took Harry a moment to realize everyone was staring at him, obviously waiting for his summer description.

"Oh, you know how it is. Dull, the relatives were an ass, the usual." When the compartment door slid open for a third time, Harry never thought he'd be glad to see Draco Malfoy. Hermione was already delved deep into a new book, and spared Malfoy the slightest glance.

"Malfoy, are you just starved for attention? Because you notice, it's always you that comes to see us." Malfoy scathed at her.

"I wasn't talking to you, mudblood," most of the compartment was on their feet at that remark, "I'm here for Potter."  
Harry now seemed to realize in the worst of all times just how exhausted he really was. He wearily started to get to his feet. Ron was already standing up, ready to defend him, but neither of them should have bothered, Harry soon discovered. Ginny was walking to Malfoy with nothing but determination on her face.

"No you're not, now get out," Ginny said, a fiercer look on her face than he had ever seen before. Malfoy was put off for a moment.

"Excuse me?" Harry was extremely amused that Ginny Weasley could leave Draco Malfoy so baffled.

"You heard me, get out," she was now speaking as though talking to a four year old. This appeared to only make Malfoy more aggravated, as he was already ready reaching for his wand. All of the carriage was already rushing to her defense but once again, they needn't have bothered. In only a few seconds, Harry's mind was imbedded with the most wonderful images he could imagine. Better than the bouncing ferret incident, better than Hermione punching him, better than Harry could ever have fantasized in his own mind.

Ginny Weasley, the goddess of his world, had just kneed Malfoy in the groin. The expression on the ferret's face was the best of all of it. Twisted in disgust, anguish, embarrassment, and too many other things to name. Malfoy slowly turned, and walked out of the compartment, more slowly and carefully than he had ever done before.

Everyone except Ginny was still standing with his or her mouths hanging open in a rather unpleasing fashion. She turned and faced the rest of her friends, a very bored look on her face. She simply said, "Well he shouldn't be bothering us for quite sometime." That seemed to break the shock in the rest of the students.

Ron had jumped on his little sister and appeared to be squeezing the life out of her. Ginny was patting his back, in an awkward fashion, obviously trying to get him to let go, but Ron was not taking the hint.

"My sweet, wonderful, beautiful, amazing sister," he blabbered. "You are the light that shines on my face, the essence of my soul…"

Hermione decided to cut in at that time with a dramatic wave of her hand, "The wind beneath his wings." She flopped on the couch with a giggle quite unlike herself. Everyone was laughing, except for Luna that was. She just sat down and stared at everyone blinking as if she had just walked in on a very awkward moment.

Ginny had had enough of Ron's gushing, "Okay, time to let go now," he still had her in a tight hold, "come on Ron, or do you want me to do to you, what I did to Malfoy." It didn't take much more persuasion to have Ron quietly sitting in his seat.

The rest of the ride was filled with peace full chatter and giggling. Talking about something, but nothing at the same time. Harry had dozed off at one point, and he slept restlessly until he felt the train come to a lurching stop. It was quite a task to get everyone's trunks and various animals out of storage and out onto the damp streets of Hogsmeade station.

Harry was equally relived to have spotted Hagrid immediately upon stepping off the train. In all the bustle and activity Harry didn't get to do much more than shoot him a wave. As they made there was to the carriages that would lead them to the castle, Harry purposely avoided looking at the skeleton like horses leading the carriages.

The ride to the castle was short and uneventful. As they climbed the moistened stairs to the castle Harry wondered who would be Dark Arts teacher for the year. Everyone was sure to keep an eye out for Peeves and any water balloons that might be in his possession.

The Great Hall was filled with warm colors and vanilla candles, the same as every year, and Harry found himself quickly settling into a void. He found it cruel that you could so easily adapt to something you'd longed for, for so long, and when it came to pass it didn't seem all that wonderful.

The sight of his fellow Gryffindors did ease his spirits, and not so many of them were staring in hateful ways, which was always a good sign. Last year had ended with relatively less gossip spinning through the rumor mill than previous terms. Of course, he assumed people would still be curious why Ron and Hermione were in the hospital again, but the adventures of the Golden Trio seemed to have become the norm at Hogwarts. Not for the Golden Trio themselves though.

Harry watched as professor McGonnagal brought the sort hat out on to the stool, he was interrupted by an elbow jab from Ron. This left him slightly incapacitated, and Ron shot him that questioning glance for the second time that night.

_Better change the subject_. Harry blinked at him, "Did you want something?"

"Yeah look who's at the teachers table," Harry followed Ron's finger, and found it to be pointing to another person with the same blood Ron had running through his finger.

"What's Bill doing here?" Harry asked.

"Hell if I know, but it better not be what I think it is," responded Ron. Harry felt it wiser not to voice his opinion, but there was only one position open on the teaching staff. Hermione cleared her throat and nodded to the front of the teachers' table.

The children all looked, small, and frightened, really, really small. Harry's eyes started to gaze over after the first few names were called, but he clapped respectfully when someone joined his house. He was snapped out of his daze when a name was called that he recognized.

"Mark Evans." Harry shot up out of his slump and leaned over to see if it was the Mark he knew, it was a very common name after all, and indeed it was.

"Someone you know Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, he lives in Privet Drive."

"Really, that's interesting." Harry noticed Hermione wasn't the only one who found this interesting. Both Dumbledore and Snape seemed _very_ interested in what house Mark would be sorted in.

The hat seemed to be taking quite a long time to decide. Mark was gripping the edge of the seat and seemed to be listening intently to whatever the hat was saying to him. Harry found himself crossing his fingers in hope of Mark coming to Gryffindor, he wasn't exactly sure why. After what seemed an eternity, the hat opened its brim of a mouth wide, and shouted…

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry clapped hard with the rest of his table, looking up at the Professors table Harry noticed that Snape looked considerably less than pleased. Scratch that, he was furious. Mark sat at the far end of the table over by the rest of the first years.

The rest of the names passed slowly, and the in sync rumbling of both his and Ron's stomach was not easing his impatience for dinner. After the last first years were seated, Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, to both my old and new students," his eyes twinkled as merrily as ever. "We have a few announcements to make before we become bloated with fine food. Position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher has been filled this year by, a former student of our own, head of his class, and Head Boy." Harry heard Ron groan behind him, and saw Ginny shaking her head out of the corner of his eye. "Professor Weasley." The low boo's coming from the Slytherin table were drowned out by the cheering of the rest of the dinning hall, and Ron banging his head on the table. Bill waved and nodded in response.

"Thank you, thank you that will do," silenced reined. "This term will we'll be having a new tradition enter out fine institution. The families of our sixth year students will be invited to attend a sort of open house. They will stay at the castle with you for three days and you can accustom them to your life at Hogwarts." Ron's head banging was growing in intensity. "We will work out all the details, the closer we come to the event. I suppose that is all. Let's eat!"

Ron's banging head landed right in a plate of mashed potatoes, as the long tables groaned with the weight of the feast. Harry chuckled, and loaded his plate, laughing as Ron wiped his forehead with his napkin. Their wasn't much talking after that, everyone was to busy stuffing their faces. Including himself who hadn't eaten a decent meal in two months.

Dean smiled at him, "Hungry Harry?"

"Oh, you know my aunt and uncle aren't big on eating."

Hermione snorted, "More like they aren't big on watching you eat." Harry glared at Hermione. Dean's eyebrows raised into his hair.

"Well more power to you mate. You look like you could use some food." Harry just rolled his eyes; he was going to have a problem with people pointing these things out. Harry did as he was directed all the same, and promptly stuffed his face. When dessert came around Harry partook in the conversation, now that his stomach was no longer distracting him.

Harry noticed Ginny and Seamus were quite talkative with one another, this irked Harry for some reason he couldn't understand. Just as he was feeling considerably bloated, the food from the tables vanished and the students rose to go to their dorms. Hermione and Ron headed off in the other direction in order to show the first years to the dorm.

Dean, Seamus, Neville and himself took the shortcut through the third floor tapestry and managed to beat the onslaught of students in enough time to get to the dorm with out being hassled. The guys were all chatting about the girls, and Harry found he wasn't particularly interested in hearing Seamus ogling Ginny.

He was exhausted anyway. Ron entered just as they were all pulling on their pajamas.

The rest of the room was still talking when Harry shut the curtains of his four-poster bed.


	3. Change in Positions

The night wasn't as peaceful as Harry had hoped. As he was brushing his teeth and staring at the reflection in the mirror, he came to the conclusion that it wasn't so much nightmares, as it was that he just couldn't get comfortable. He'd tossed and turned all night, but to no avail. Everywhere he moved he hit a sore spot, or a cut, or a bruise. He also had the problem that he just couldn't fall asleep. There were too many thoughts running through his head. It's odd how all the things you try to avoid in the day come back and haunt you at night.

Harry glanced over at Ron who was spitting, very loudly, into the sink next to him. Harry rinsed his mouth and followed Ron back into the dorm. They picked up their bags and went to wait for Hermione. Just as they were about to leave Harry remembered he needed to post the sheet for Quidditch tryouts.

"Hold up," he said. Harry went to the bulletin board, cast a quick sticking spell to the back and stuck it on.

"Brilliant," said Ron. "I was meaning to ask you 'bout that. When are we having it?"

"Thursday evening."

During breakfast McGonnagal handed out their schedules.

Monday: Double Care of Magical Creatures, Lunch, Transfiguration, and Charms

Tuesday: Double Potions, Lunch, DADA, Occlumency

Wednesday: Double Transfiguration, Lunch, History of Magic, Study Hall, and Quidditch Practice

Thursday: Double DADA, Lunch, Double Charms

Friday: Double History of Magic, Lunch, and Potions, Care of Magical Creatures

Saturday: Quidditch Practice

Professor McGonnagal stopped next to him, a little longer than she should have. Harry felt a something fall into his pocket robe. He waited until she had passed to see what she had left with him.

Dear Mr. Potter,

You are to report to you first Occlumency lesson on Tuesday evening at four o' clock, with Professor Weasley. He requests you meet him in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

The first day of Care of Magical Creatures was surprisingly uneventful. Hagrid started out the lesson very calmly, if with a bit less enthusiasm than usual. They were going to "start learnin' bout dragons," he'd said. This had most of the class ready to run for the castle. Fortunately he said this was a theory lesson only. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, including himself, Ron, and Hermione, who had dealt with Dragons and Hagrid before, and did not wish to relive the experience.

That was until Hagrid uttered the words, "Fer now."

Transfiguration was basically McGonnagal talking, overviewing the new things she would come to expect from them as NEWT students. She told them they would be starting with the large objects turning into large objects, from that they would move on to Human Transfiguration. This was a very complex discipline and would take many months to master, or even learn the basics. At the very end of term they would study anamagi, but only in theory.

"Your minds have not matured to the level to capacitate them in your own body, let alone another animal." She proved her point by shooting a beady stare Dean's way, who had "accidentally" sent off a magnified sort of whoopee cushion in Seamus' seat.

Harry was rather anxious about starting classes on Tuesday because he knew at the end of it all he would be attending his first Occlumency lesson of the term, even with Bill as his new teacher he wasn't exactly thrilled for the new start.

Being in Double Potions with his former Occlumency teacher didn't help matters. Harry, Hermione and Ron were put on the edge of their seats when told that they would start studying the Polyjuice Potion. Snape sent a particularly penetrating look their way. They only studied in theory today. Harry dreaded the lesson when they would actually begin the brewing. What would Snape think if he saw how well "studied" they already were in it?

Hermione and Harry were particularly anxious to start Defense with Bill. Ron on the other hand appeared to be dreading it.

"I don't understand what you're so upset about," said Hermione as the walked down the corridor that led to the classroom.

"What do you think I'm worried about, Hermione? This job is jinxed, Dumbledore has put my brother in danger," she cast him an unbelieving look. "Well there's my reputation to worry about as well. How nice would it be to forever be remembered as the Defense teacher's little brother." Harry laughed, and Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically.

They took their seats at the front of the room despite Ron's complaints. Bill hadn't arrived yet. Most of the girls were fixing their hair and makeup, giggling about that fetching new teacher. Ron started banging his head on the table again.

Hermione looked down at him disapprovingly, "You do know every time you hit your head you lose a thousand brain cells."

"Do you honestly think he had any to begin with," Harry chuckled.

"Shut up, Harry." Harry laughed, as he noticed Bill enter the classroom, Ron was oblivious still banging his head on the table. Bill came round the corner, pointed his wand at Ron, and cast a freezing spell. His head was stuck half way between hitting the table and coming back up. Bill looked at him only mildly interested.

"If you're quite finished worrying about whether or not I'm going to humiliate you, I think you're doing quite a good job of that yourself." He released Ron's head, which promptly fell to the desk. Ron came back up rubbing his forehead and glaring at his older brother.

The class sensing that the show was over directed their attention to Bill, who was leaning against his desk nonchalantly. He examined them for a moment, then clapped his hands together and stood straight up.

"Well the truth is that I have absolutely no lesson plan for today." The class was in various states of shock; they'd had plenty of unusual teachers come through, but never one with out a lesson plan. "Professor Dumbledore hired me only a few days ago, and I'm afraid I'm a bit unprepared. I also believe I also have a bit of catching up to do. We all know the toad that preceded me taught you nothing," there were a few cheers at this statement. "But I am also aware that someone did." Harry felt all eyes turn to him including those of Bill. "I know that many of you were a member of Harry's makeshift Defense club, but I know that some of you weren't, do not fear you are not behind in anyway.

"Those of you that were a member of the DA, I'd like to ask you a few questions." Some of the students sat up a bit straighter. "When Harry was teaching you, did you learn at a pace and material that was comfortable for you?" All of the DA nodded their heads. "Good, well then it looks like, I have another teacher to catch up with." Bill glanced at his watch. "Well it seems as though I have nothing more to say, so you're all dismissed."

The class happily packed up their things, and left for a little cool down before the next class. Harry looked at his schedule next, Occlumency.

Harry walked along the dark corridor that led to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, his steps hesitant. The last time he had tried this he had failed so miserably, and look at what it had cost him. Stop it, just stop. He stood in front of the door for how long he never knew. Harry made a solemn vow to himself at that moment. He would master this, no matter what he would learn how to be an Occlumens and a leggelimens, what ever it took. He wouldn't put his friends in harm again, not if he could prevent it.

Soon realizing he would be late if he stayed out here any longer, Harry opened the door. Bill was rummaging in an open wardrobe apparently looking for something. He turned when Harry entered the room.

"Sorry Harry I was a bit distracted. Was trying to find this for you," he held a clear ball that was filled with smoke. It instantly reminded him of the prophecy and for that he immediately pulled away. Bill didn't seem to understand his hesitance, but continued anyway. "It's called a centre, it will help us figure out, and create the barrier that will keep Voldermort from entering you mind."

Harry took another step forward, he was acting so foolish. "How does it work?"

"Quite simple actually," Bill held the small sphere in front of him with both hands and closed his eyes. Harry watched as the fog misted, and formed into what Harry assumed was ancient texts. Bill opened his eyes. "Then we use that image to keep in your minds eye, while your occluding. Any questions?"

"Will that image be the same for me?"

"No, it's different for everyone. The centre is supposed show you an image that calms you, helps you clear your head. I take it Professor Snape never used one of these with you?"

Harry shook his head. "Where did you learn to become an Occlumens?"

"When training in Egypt, you have to use mind games when fooling with the mummies. Well, today we're just going to determine your centre and then we'll work from there on Sunday." Harry nodded. Bill handed him the centre. "Now just take it in you hands, yes that's good. Hold it in front of you and close your eyes."

Harry did, he felt an enormous calm wash over him, so peaceful, he could just fall asleep right here…

"Okay Harry, open your eyes." He found it bothersome and difficult but he did as he was told. Harry looked down at the ball. It hadn't changed much from the misty fog it originally contained. Now it was dark, turning clouds with little flashes of lightning, so much like the storms that had besieged Privet Drive this summer.

"Well their you go," said Bill, "You're centre is a thunderstorm. You'll now picture that image in your head when we start working."

"So that's it then?"

"For today," Bill smiled, "Oh, one more thing I wanted to talk to you about the DA."

"Right, what do you want to know?"

"Just what you covered really."

"Well we were just starting on Patronus's. We'd also covered all your basic hexes and counter curses."

"That's brilliant. I may need you help on the Patronus though, mine's still a bit shaky."

Harry smiled, "Not a problem."

Harry left the dungeon feeling like he'd accomplished more in this one evening, than he had the entire term with Snape.

Wednesday started out boring enough. Transfiguration was a bore. He was intending on looking forward to it. It all changed when he got to the classroom and saw endless and endless amounts of notes written over all the chalkboards in the room. Hermione was in her element, he still didn't understand how at the end of the period the rest of the class had twenty pages of notes, and Hermione came out with a total of forty-five!

Harry assumed it couldn't get any worse oh, how wrong he was.

After lunch Ginny and Ron were determined to go see Bill and let him know what was what. Hermione was moving her hand to knock on the office door, but Ginny pushed past her and walked right into the office.

"William Robert Weasley, you have some nerve!" Bill looked up from some papers he might have been grading if it wasn't for their intrusion. He didn't look particularly surprised to see them.

"And what nerve is that exactly, my darling sister? Could be that I never told you was taking this position, or that I never told you I was an Occlumens. I realize that in some bizarre sense you think I betrayed you for not telling you about this, but the truth is little Ginivera and Ronald, _I _was not even aware I would be coming here until a few days ago. So I in fact didn't tell you anything because I in fact didn't know anything about this. I also understand that your worried because this job is supposedly jinxed in some way, and the teachers in this position usually end up in a horrible fate, but if you notice they usually end up in a terrible fate because of you little darlings." All of them were standing staring at him in shock. "But think of it this way, if I wasn't here I'd be out there," he pointed out the door, "in the heat of battle."

It was difficult to tell who looked more ashamed Ginny or Ron.

"Do you understand now?"

"Yes," Ron and Ginny said in unison.

"Now you better get to class."

After leaving Bill's, Hermione almost had to bodily drag him and Ron to History of Magic. Ron was moaning about how he didn't understand why this was still a required class. Harry privately agreed, but he figured Ron was taking enough of Hermione's wrath for the both of them.

She insisted, "It is an important part of the wizarding culture to understand and learn from other triumphs and mistakes of our past."

Harry walked past Ron and Hermione and headed straight to the back corner desk, Ron was right behind him, Hermione hesitated, slightly obviously wanting to sit in the front, but she finally succumbed to Ron and Harry's glares. Harry managed to stay awake long enough to here Professor Binns tell them that they'd finally finish the Goblin Rebellions and start on something new.

Harry tried to sleep but could only manage a kind of stupor in staring out the window, looking out over the grounds. He watched as the willow trees swayed in the light breeze, so peaceful and calm…

"Harry, come on time to go," Ron poked him in the shoulder. Harry pulled his shoulder away, and grabbed his bag. They walked up the stairs, to head to the Great Hall for study hall. Hermione was blabbering about the new topic they'd be studying in History of Magic.

"I wonder what we'll be starting, not that the goblin rebellions weren't fascinating," Ron and Harry, snorted in unison, she glared at them, "but I really am anxious to start on a new unit."

In Study Hall Harry was staring dumbfounded at his Transfiguration essay. His little dose in History of Magic seemed to have done nothing but make him more exhausted. It did not help his mood when he saw Ginny and Seamus walk in together and get quite snuggly in a back quarter.

Another fifteen minutes and Harry decided he could no longer take staring at a blank peace of parchment, when he was really listening Ginny and Seamus giggling.

"Ron, let's go set up for Quidditch Practice."

Ron shot up, "Fine by me."

Hermione sputtered, "But you really should work on your essay." Ron and Harry waved her goodbye on the way out.

Harry and Ron were standing in the center of the Quidditch pitch, still working out the last minute details of the tryouts. As it was a September evening, it was rather chilly, clear skies and a light breeze, great conditions for flying. He and Ron were leaning over the ball crate, and releasing the Snitch.

Ron first pointed out Katie walking up from the locker rooms. This was her final year at Hogwarts

"Hello, boys, ready to win?" said Katie as she walked up to them. Harry smiled at her but Ron got right to business.

"What do you reckon for the Chasers?" he asked.

Harry had an automatic response to that, "Well, Ginny's a shoe in, obviously."

Ron raised his eyebrows, "She is, is she?"

"Well it's only fair, I'm kind of taking her position and she mentioned last term she preferred chaser." Ron gave him an appraising look.

"Let's just wait till we see the other competition." Harry knew Ron was talking tough, but there wasn't a doubt in his mind about who would be a new chaser. Plus Ron would have a hell of a fight on his hands if he didn't.

"What about the beaters?" Harry asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see who shows up I suppose," she said.

"Wait no longer your future beaters have arrived!" The three of them turned to see Dean and Seamus walk up to the pitch arm in arm.

"Do you think so Thomas? I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, Ron's turned into a right Napoleonic Powermaunger."

"We have no need to fret, for there can simply be no two better people for the job than ourselves," said Seamus.

"We practiced all summer," continued Dean

"Alright then," Harry pointed them over by a far orange cone, "Go get in line." Dean did a dramatic salute and frog marched Seamus over their position. Harry watched as more and more Gryffindors arrived, clad in their various Quidditch apparel. Ron directed each of the hopeful to their various lines. When everyone was settled everyone turned his or her attention to Harry.

He blinked for a moment and then remembered that he was now the captain, "Right, we've put you all in lines for a reason. The first group of chasers is going to go up and try and score on Ron, and Katie will be your opposing team. After a while you'll be rotated and the next group will go up. After we've finished with the chasers, we'll move on to the beaters. Katie and myself will be your targets, we've charmed the Bludgers to be pillow soft so don't worry about going easy on us." Harry looked at them all, "that's it then let's get the first group."

Ron promptly hopped on his broom and took off to the goal post. He observed the group going up in the air; there was a considerably smaller amount of beaters than there were chasers. Ginny was in the second group. He turned his attention heavenwards toward the make shift match above him.

Ron was playing considerably better than he had last year; Harry figured it had something to do with single handedly winning the Quidditch Cup. He would have gone to help Katie to play defense but he needed someone to stay on the ground and observe.

The first group consisted of, Pavarti, Lavender, Colin, Dennis, and a few others that he wasn't quite sure of their names. Pavarti and Lavender must have been kidding them selves about the tryout. They could hardly stay on their brooms let alone catch a ball while on one. Harry assumed they must have done it to impress a guy. His theory was soon confirmed when they batted their eyelashes dramatically in Harry's direction.

Dennis was a great flyer, but had problems catching the large quaffle. He figured Dennis would be a better suit for a seeker when Harry left Hogwarts. The other kids were all mediocre and unprofessional. The best by far was Colin. He was a good flyer, and a great catch, his passing was beautiful. The one fault, and some might say large one, was the second he approached the goal posts, he froze. That was it he simply froze and passed the ball to someone else.

After about a half hour, the first group was out of breath, so he called them down and sent up the second group. There was absolutely zero competition; no one was worth watching but Ginny. She was seamless, perfect, amazing, Harry couldn't think of enough words to describe her. He let them go on for another fifteen minutes, but the rest of the group seemed to realize that they stood no chance, and Harry called them down.

As Harry got ready to mount his broom, he was still buzzing from the thrill of watching Ginny fly. The way her red hair flew behind her and seemed to catch the light of the sun, even when there was no sun out. He kicked off from the ground, and all thought of Ginny, of anything erased from his mind. He was in the air again, and it was incredible. It had been so long since he'd felt the rush of the wind on his face, his hair flying back into the wind, feeling free.

He performed a couple of loops for good measure, and looked down at the crowd bellow him. Katie was already on the other side of the field. Harry watched as Ron directed the beaters into the sky, and Harry and Katie flew into action. From what he could tell by the lack of bludgers he was dodging, they weren't performing very well. He felt a speeding bludger fly past him. So they had strength just not accuracy.

Harry didn't know how long he was in the air, but when Ron blew the whistle Harry was panting lightly. He dismissed the beaters and chasers and he, Ron, and Katie went in the office to talk about whom would be joining the team.

Harry and Katie took their seats but Ron was already in his presentation, "I think Dean and Seamus are the obvious choice," he said while pacing. "Their accuracy is shots, but we can work on that, and they have great hits." Katie nodded.

"I agree," said Harry, "for chasers I'm thinking Ginny and Colin."

"Well, there's no doubt about Ginny," said Ron, "but Colin?"

"He's the best flyer and his passing is seamless. He couldn't shoot a goal if it hit him in the eye, but like you said with Seamus and Dean we can work on that."

Ron still looked hesitant, "Okay, you're the captain."

"So it's decided." They nodded their heads in agreement.


	4. Trouble in Paradise

Okay just a few author's notes to startthis off. I realize thatI have some dedicated readers. I hate to do this, but chapter one got about 14 reviews which was completley brilliant,the second chapterI got 8, that is nearly half, and finally chapter three i got 5. I really do appreciate those who did review, butI find it a bit discouraging thatI'm gettingless and less reviews. So ifthere are lurkersout theirI would appreciate hearing what you have tosay.

There were also a few coments made about my mention of Mark Evans. I am aware that JK Rowling scratched that theory, butI'm going to keep going with it, as it is essential to the plot. SoI'll stop talking now so you can read! Everyone thank my beta FormelyKnownAsErin. PLEASE read and review!

Gypsy t. Potter

"Alright, let's have you all stand up and partner off. Harry if you'd come up front with me please." The defense class did as they were instructed and paired up respectively. He and Bill had talked over the lesson plan for today, since Bill needed work on his patronus as well.

"I've asked Harry to assist me with this lesson for today. As pathetic as it may seem you don't encounter many dementors in mummy caves, so my patronus work is a little shoty," several of the class members seemed startled at the fact that they would be learning such a complex spell. "There is no need to fret, Harry has taught this to people with no experience before, and he's going to help me brush up a bit as well."

Harry had told Bill he wasn't exactly comfortable teaching a class that wasn't his, but Bill had insisted. "Some of you might be wondering why we would need to learn a Patronus charm in the first place, and forgive me for being frank, but you need to get a clue. Most of you are already _sixteen_ years old, and there is a war going on. This is not a game, this is life or death, and now the Dementors are lose. Do you want to be protected or not?" There were various nods around the room. "Good, now I'll turn over the floor."

Harry gave Bill a weak smile, and stepped forward. "I learned from Professor Lupin in third year about how to create a patronus. It's very emotional to be able to conjure one. You have to think really deep inside you, you have to think of the happiest moment in your entire life, that's the hard part. At the same time you have to say the incantation, _Expecto Patronum_. Through this entire process you can never forget the memory, that's the key. It takes a long time to get it to work, so don't get discouraged.

"When you first start getting it to work you'll end up with a sort of silver mist. The more you practice it will start to take form of something, and charge the Dementor down. Any questions?" The class all shook their heads. Bill stood up.

"Would you mind giving us an example?"

"Oh, sure um… _Expecto Patronum._" The silver white stag burst from his wand and galloped across the room, the girls all oohed and awed.

"Thanks Harry, so why don't you all get working, and we'll come around and help you." The rest of the lesson went fairly smoothly. Hermione was the farthest along of them all considering she had conjured an otter last term. Ron and Neville were doing equally well. Hermione helped Harry and Bill touch up the technique of the students who were new to this concept.

When they left the classroom Harry felt very satisfied for all he had done, but in another sense he knew he should be doing more. After lunch they went to Charms, which was nothing more than an excuse to talk, objects were being banished, vanished, and accioed all over the room in what he was sure Professor Flitwick had hoped to be a helpful review. It turned out to be nothing short of an all out brawl.

He was in a thoroughly good mood by the time he arrived in the common room. He should have known it wouldn't last.

The complete exhaustion that had seemed to consume him had now become the norm. He never seemed to wake up tired because he never seemed to have fallen asleep. Aside from that Harry arrived at breakfast in a fairly pleasant mood. His eggs and kippers were delicious; he even had time to grab a raspberry éclair. Of course History of Magic was a double lesson today, but really how bad was that? He might even be able to get in some sleep, and that was always a promising incentive to go to class. What a foolish, foolish person he was…

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their usual seats in the back. Harry and Ron got out some parchment in order to "study" their tic tack toe skills. Professor Binns floated through the chalkboard and hovered above his stool. He had in his hands not his usual tomb of a novel, but rather a compendium of what looked like a massive amount of notes and loose parchment.

Next to him Ron shrugged, and went back to their game. Hermione got out her notes, and stared expectantly at the professor. Harry listened with half an ear, as the students got settled, and Binns cleared his throat.

"We will be starting our new unit today. There isn't much information on this subject, so I had to do my own research," he indicated the notes in his hands. "It's a biography of a person essential in today's society," Harry's ears perked up slightly"It is believed by some that he will play an important roll in the fall of You-Know-Who." Harry looked away from his game, they couldn't be talking about him, it was probably just Dumbledore. Ron was looking up now as well. Binns opened his file and looked down at his notes. "Harry Potter was born July 31, 1980."

Harry's mouth opened before he could stop it, "EXCUSE ME!" The rest of the class was starring at him, but he didn't care, this was an injustice surely anyone would agree.

"Mr. Potter, if you have any question please see me after class."

Harry gaped, "Questions! Questions about my own life?"

"Mr. Potter, if-"

"Isn't this like a huge invasion of privacy?"

"If you intend on disturbing my class any further, I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave." He gaped a bit more, huffed and then turned towards the window. He was in shock; this was beyond anything he had had to endure in the past. This was worse than an article in the Daily Prophet.

"I hope I can continue without any further interruptions." The ghost's eyes grazed the classroom. "Harry James Potter was born on July 31, 1980 to Lily Evans Potter and James Arnold Potter. He was born during the first reign of You-Know-Who; the war was at its peak.

"In his years at Hogwarts, James was a Chaser and Captain for the Gryffindor Qudditch team. He was never a Prefect, but was later dubbed Head Boy. Lily was also in Gryffindor. Unlike her future husband, she was first named prefect and then Head Girl.

"It was well known James Potter had a close friendship to Sirius Black," Harry felt more eyes dart toward him, but the sharp pain in his chest was affecting him more than their stares, "Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"After finishing Hogwarts, Lily, James, and Sirius joined the Aurors ranks. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all active in the fight against You-Know-Who. Recent events have led us to the truth involving the mystery behind Lily and James's murders.

"Peter Pettigrew had been secretly in cohorts with the Death Eaters. The Potters were forced into hiding when it was revealed that they were at the top of Voldermort's hit list. They were placed under the Fidelus charm. James had originally insisted Sirius be their Secret Keeper, and it was believed to be the truth for 12 years. Not even Albus Dumbledore was aware that the Potters had not in fact named Peter Secret Keeper. They had hoped to outwit You-Know-Who by using the faquade that Sirius was in fact their Keeper, for he would seem to be the obvious choice. In truth they had switched to Peter; they would never live to know what an unwise move they had made. Pettigrew led Voldermort straight to the Potter's home."

Students' mouths were agape in shock, and surprise. They were aware Sirius Black had been cleared of all charges, but the Prophet's detail had been very vague. Binns appeared to be surprised at the class himself, Harry assumed he had never had so many students pay such rapt attention to him before.

He went back to his notes, "On October 31, 1981 You-Know-Who arrived in Godric's Hollow. It is said that he entered the home to first find James Potter," Harry couldn't believe he was hearing this. His peers were listening in vivid detail to the description of his mother and father's murder. "James put up a fight in order to delay You-Know-Who from finding Lily and Harry. Unfortunately, at the time one could not hope to survive Avada Kedavra. You-Know-Who moved on to the upstairs nursery. There he found Lily standing in front of Harry's cradle. He told her to stand aside and she refused, she too was killed. When he moved onto Harry to perform the curse, it backfired, for the first time in history. You-Know-Who was left as an essence of his formal self. Harry Potter was marked with a lightning bolt scar, and was hence forth known as 'The Boy Who Lived'."

Harry tried blocking out his professors droning voice with all of his might, but it was drilling into him, grating his nerves on the edge of bleeding. All he wanted to do was leave, run, just get out of here.

"As it was still thought that Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper, it was assumed that he was responsible for the Potter's death. Peter Pettigrew cornered him in the street, and staged his own death, killing 12 other by standards. Sirius was arrested and sentenced to life in Azkaban, without trial.

"Rubeus Hagrid was sent to retrieve Harry from the ruins of the houses and take him to his only living relatives, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley." He let silence reign for a moment. "Your homework for the evening, an essay on why you think the Potters where put on You-Know-Who's hit list in the first place." Binns closed his parcel of notes, the classroom was buzzing.

He couldn't take it anymore. Harry grabbed his back and left the room. His shock had passed and his fury was setting in. How could Dumbledore have allowed this to happen? Why? Why did his life have to be publicized like this? And in front of a classroom full of his friends?

He charged through the corridors, heading for the Great Hall, hoping to catch Dumbledore before lunch. He needn't wait much longer; he ran right into the silvery beard that was attached to Albus Dumbledore.

Harry didn't spare a moment, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? How could let them do this? What happened to you wanting to prevent my suffering? Did you think this would ease my pain in some way? I just heard my parent's murder described in vivid detail to a class of my eagerly listening peers."

Dumbledore looked down at him with pleading eyes, "Harry, my boy, you must understand, _you _are a part of history. The people need to have faith in you, so that they can have faith in the fight against Voldermort. You need to learn to accept this."

Harry blinked at him, "And what about the homework essay? 'Why do you think the Potter's were put on the hit list in the first place' Isn't that a breach of security or something?"

"As much as we will try to prevent it the fact is that eventually the prophecy will come out. I found this as a way to get their minds brewing. It would be in our best interests to soften the blow a bit."

Harry glared at his former mentor, "All you ever do is scheme and lie to me. I will never forgive you for this." He turned on his heel and marched through the doors of the great hall.

He plopped next to Dean on the long bench that lined the Gryffindor house table. Ron and Hermione sat across from him. Harry served himself a baked potato, just as Hermione grabbed her bag.

Ron looked up at her, "Where are you off to then?"

"I'm going to get a start on that History of Magic essay, care to join me?" Harry made a sort of primitive growling sound, and she took the hint. He noticed Ron shooting a rather hawk like stare at Ginny and Seamus, who were, as usual, sitting together.

Ron looked at Dean, "What's with those two lately," he nodded his head in their direction.

Dean spoke distractedly through his mashed potatoes, "Oh, haven't you heard? They're dating now." Harry's head swung to look in their direction. Now that he looked more closely he could see their hands joined. An odd burning sensation filled his stomach. He noticed Ron's stare had now turned into a full on glare.

"Doesn't that bother you at all," Harry asked. Ron looked back curiously.

Dean swallowed his potatoes, "Nah, like I told you, we're better off friends. I mean Ginny's a great girl and all…" Ron redirected his glare at Dean; he seemed to take the hint, as well. "Well I'm off chaps, see you in a bit." Dean grabbed his bag and clapped Harry on the back. Not a smart move.

"Ugh," Harry had to lean forward on to the table to prevent himself from uttering any more cries of pain. He just had to hit a sore spot didn't he? And, shite, Ron had noticed.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine," He grabbed his bag and headed to potions to avoid any further comment.

Harry found potions a more unpleasant experience than it usually was. Made so not by Snape, but Ron. His best friend refused to leave him be for one moment. Any time Harry reached for a vial, worm, or spider leg Ron's eyes were attached the back of his skull the entire time. Harry would have turned around and asked him what his problem was if Snape wasn't looming over his table.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class, Harry felt he had never been more relieved. He followed Hermione down the hall, on the way to Care of Magical Creatures. He heard Ron's pace quicken to catch up with him. Harry felt Ron put his arm on his arm to stop him.

Hermione must have noticed the lack of footsteps behind her, because she turned around. She looked at Ron curiously.

"We'll catch you up," said Ron.

"What, why?" Hermione walked towards them.

"We'll catch you up, okay?" She glared at Ron, turned on her heel and huffed off.

Harry looked at Ron strangely, "What are you doing? We'll miss class." Ron had started walking off in the direction of the Tower. Harry had to walk quickly to keep up with his long strides.

"Hagrid won't mind. I need to talk to you and this is the only time the dorm will be empty." Harry followed Ron's long path up to the tower and through the portrait hole. He stood waiting for Harry at the bottom of the stairs leading to the boy's dorm and waited for Harry to pass him.

He looked at Ron curiously and made his way into the sixth year's room. Harry watched as Ron shut and locked (not that it would do much good here) the door behind him. He stared at Harry for a while, as if expecting _him_ to say something. He felt a bit like he had done something horribly wrong, and Ron was waiting for an apology. If he could only remember what it was he had done.

Harry was spared the tension of trying to think of something to say, when Ron finally opened his mouth. "I think it's time you tell me just what's going on." This gave Harry no more incentive to talk; Ron could mean any number of things. For a split second Harry's mind had the terrifying thought that Ron might have meant the Prophecy.

"What are you talking about Ron?" He asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Harry could tell Ron's temper was rising and that was never a good thing. His mind could still not grasp what Ron was talking about though.

Ron was looking at him as though he was the biggest idiot in all of Hogwarts. "Would you like to tell me why if someone so much as touches you, you flinch away." Now, that caused Harry to pull back. He should have known he would have to deal with this eventually but not quite so soon.

What could he tell Ron? Sure his friend could keep a secret but this was essential to his existence. His mind was buzzing, when in doubt, deny . . . deny . . . deny . . . "Ron your talking crazy. I don't-"

"Stop lying to me Harry! I thought we were best friends, I thought you trusted me."

"I-"

"It's not like I need you to tell me, to figure it out. I'm not an idiot despite what Hermione might say. I'll go to Dumbledore, I will."

Harry's own temper was beginning to rise. He couldn't let Ron go through with this; it was humiliating, and he wouldn't understand. "And just what do you think your going to go to Dumbledore about?"

"That your uncle, or cousin, or someone was hurting you!" Ron looked shocked even by his own words.

Harry's own irrational temper was now taking over. "Well aren't you just the brightest tool in the shed," his voice came out in a harsh whisper, "you finally figured it out! The great and powerful Harry Potter isn't so wonderful anymore. Do you feel better now? You're better than me, congratulations! Harry's uncle hits him. Harry is a weak, pathetic child who can't even defend himself against a muggle."

Ron was looking scandalized and confused. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. He looked in desperate need to say something. This did not stop Harry's onslaught "Well do you want to know something Ron? It's old news to me. I always knew I was weak, I always knew my uncle was an ass, and I always knew that you were better than me. I've really never understood why you envied me." His anger was fading now. "Do you have any idea how many times I've wished I could be you? To have the family you have, to be loved like you are…" He trailed off and sat heavily on his bed.

He buried his face in his hands. Waiting for the slam of the door, waiting for Ron to leave him; all he heard was silence. Harry felt the bed sink next to him and arms close around him. Ron was pulling him close, and for once there was no manly back slap between the two. So much pain had already been revealed there was no reason to hide from comfort now.

Harry felt Ron's breath against his ear, "Harry you are loved, just as much as I am, and you have a family. We _are_ your family, forever."

He held his breath, deep inside his chest. "Ron you can't tell anyone."

Harry felt Ron tense up, "Harry-."

"Please," his voice sounded desperate, even to him.

"I promise, Harry," he whispered. "I promise."

Check out my Yahoo Groups dedicated to this fic, and recomending others http:groups. 


	5. Trials and Tribulations

Thanks so much for all the reviews and keep them coming! The past few weeks have been hectic. I had a week of standerdized testing, and two 26 page projects due. I also just found out my ancient civilization teacher is on suspension for having sexual relations with a student. So in the mist of the crazieness I'm only finished up to chapter 8. I hope to get chapter 9 done this week so i can stay ahead of you, but i am leaving for Vegas on Sunday. Enough of my blabering, hope you like the chapter! Please Read and Review!

Harry was sure someone was channeling spirits tonight, for that could be the only explanation. When Harry stared at Ron, he was frightfully aware that there was no way he could be staring at Ron, because the face of Oliver Wood kept fading in and out of Ron's features.

It was drawing closer and closer to ten, and they were still running the newly formed Quidditch team through the ropes. It was their first official practice, but no one would ever believe it. They had been practicing since four o'clock this evening. Running drills like he had never done before in his life.

It was Harry's idea to get everyone on the team to be able to predict one another's moves after all a team was only as good as the member's understanding of one another. It was Ron's idea to reach this goal in one night. As exhausted as Harry was, he was oddly proud of Ron.

He had never seen anyone get a team together so efficiently. When everyone worked together in the drills and practice runs, Harry would forget that half of the members were new. They were original in their own way though. The team in his first year was talented individually and used that to build from.

This team on the other hand worked brilliantly together, despite the lack of perfection individually. What one person didn't have another made up for. From Harry's high vantage point, he could see someone walking up to the Quidditch Pitch. He didn't need to wonder who was approaching much longer.

"POTTER! GET YOUR TEAM INSIDE BEFORE CURFEW, THIS VERY INSTANT!" Well that was not a very happy McGonagall. The team didn't need to be told twice, they were already on the ground and sprinting to the castle.

Harry met Ron on the ground, and they walked back up to the school with their brooms over their shoulders.

Ron looked at the other members running through the doors, "Well, looks like they got their energy back, and here they were whining about doing the drills again." Harry rolled his eyes humorously.

Ron stepped through the threshold of the portrait hole and watched as Harry collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. He should have realized he was pushing Harry too hard. Ron took a seat in an armchair and pulled out his books. His eyes were drawn to Hermione trotting down the girls' staircase, arms filled to the brim with books and rolls of parchment.

She dropped her things on the coffee table and took a seat on the floor. She glanced up at him; he was fascinated with how her hair seemed to glow in the firelight.

"Oh good," Hermione said Ron was snapped out of his daze, "I see you've got your books out," Ron groaned in the affirmative. "Shouldn't we wake Harry up?"

Ron glanced at his best friend, whose head was leaning on the back of the couch. "Naw, let him sleep."

Hermione glanced at Harry and seemed to nod to herself; she promptly went to work. After about another fifteen minutes of work Ron was startled away from his paper when he saw Harry crash his shoulder into the arm of the couch.

He jerked awake, and grabbed his arm. Hermione was staring up at him

"Are you alright Harry," she asked.

"Huh," he looked at her bleary eyed, "oh, yeah I'm fine. Just couldn't get comfortable."

Harry slid down the sofa and onto the floor. He blearily rubbed his eyes, "What are we working on?"

"Charms essay," Ron mumbled. He reached into his bag, pulled out some parchment, and dipped his quill in Hermione's ink well. He watched as the black ink dripped on the blank parchment. The parchment was as blank as his mind.

A half hour later he'd only written a paragraph, and a rather sloppy one at that. Hermione and Ron were packing up their stuff, and were bidding him good night.

"Do you want us to stay down with you, mate?" asked Ron.

"Naw, I'll be up in a few."

"Don't stay up too late Harry," Hermione admonished. Harry waved his hand in agreement. He only wished he had heeded her warning. It was three o' clock by the time Harry had finished his essay and drug himself to bed.

Once in bed, he had a difficult time of falling asleep again. It figures the one time he gets a decent nap he screwed it up by bruising his arm more. After another half hour of changing positions he decided it was time to deal with this.

He pulled back the curtains surrounding his bed and tip toed to Ron's bed. Ron's arm was hanging out of curtains, and his mouth was hanging open. Harry chuckled at the mayhem that was a sleeping Ron Weasley and roughly shook him awake. There was no use in being gentle, which never worked with Ron, anyway.

After a few more shoves, Ron snorted and shot up. He looked around blearily for a moment, and then focused on Harry.

"Whatcha' doin' Harry? What's wrong?" Harry suddenly felt very stupid.

"Nothings wrong, could you just help me with something?"

Ron seemed to become a bit more aware, and looked at Harry with worry in his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and watched as Harry rummaged in his trunk. He pulled out a book.

"Grab your wand will you?" Harry asked. Ron snatched his wand off the bedside table and followed Harry into the bathroom. He blinked in the luminescent light flooding the bathroom.

"What's going on Harry?" Ron asked.

"I uh," he hesitated, "I need you to help me with a healing charm." Ron blinked in surprise.

"Um, okay. Isn't Hermione better for this sort of thing?"

"No," Harry snapped, "You know I don't want anyone else involved in this."

Ron put up his hands in submission, "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

Harry looked down at the healing book he'd gotten from the library. "It's just a numbing spell, won't last very long though. Looks pretty easy. Just tap the area with your wand and say _torpeo_."

Ron looked hesitant but nodded and took the book from Harry. He was still studying it when Harry took off his nightshirt. Ron looked up from the book and gasped, Harry looked at the floor. He knew his bruises were bad, but had grown used to them over the summer, and wasn't sure how they would look to an outsider.

Harry knew Ron was horrified, but he was trying to hide it, and Harry appreciated the effort. Harry turned away from him and felt Ron perform the charm on his arm and several places on his back.

When he was finished, Harry pulled his shirt back on as quickly as possible. Ron handed him the book. Harry studied its cover; he felt the back of his neck heat up.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem," said Ron, "Now lets get back to bed, I'm bushed."

Sunday morning Harry woke up at seven feeling as refreshed as someone could who had only gotten three hours sleep. He met Hermione and Ron at breakfast. His head felt heavy enough to fall into the bowl of marmalade, so he helped himself to a cup of coffee, black.

"Harry I don't know how you can drink that stuff," Hermione said, "It's horrible for you."

"Yeah well so is frying your head on waffles, when my head collapses to the table." Hermione tutted.

He silently thanked Ron for changing the subject, "So are we going down to Hagrid's?" Hermione nodded and set down her tea.

"Ready when you are," she said. Harry stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth and walked out into the courtyard.

He stared mesmerized as Hagrid poured tea into his large brandy cup.

"You alright there 'Arry?" Harry's head snapped up to look into Hagrid's worried eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night," he said.

"Yeh best be takin' better care of yer self 'Arry," Hagrid reprimanded, "Yeh'll need to be on 'ur toes in the lessons I got comin' up." This didn't put the trio at ease in anyway. "Care fer a toffee? Made 'em me self." Harry smiled and shook his head. Hermione couldn't refuse and Harry saw her slip it in her pocket.

The rest of the visit was fairly uneventful. They chatted about how Ron thought Bill was adjusting to teaching at the school, and of course complained about Snape and Malfoy. Hagrid was surprisingly tolerant of the Snape bashing. He usually tried to defend Snape in someway, but Hagrid was unusually silent.

Harry zoned out for a moment and thought about the last time he had visited Hagrid in his cabin. He was so angry, he was still angry, so much had changed, things were still changing . . . Stop it, just stop thinking. He found that fairly simple in the state his mind was in.

They stayed with Hagrid about an hour passed lunch, and finally managed to excuse themselves, "to do some studying". It was no offence to Hagrid, but they were starving, and needed to get some food.

By the time they got back in the castle lunch had already ended. "Reckon we should go down to the kitchens?" Ron asked. Harry looked at Hermione and she shrugged despite the inner battle Harry knew was going on in her mind.

They traveled down the wide, brightly lit corridor and stood at the painting of the bowl of fruit. Harry extended his index finger and gently tickled the large pear. The oblong fruit squirmed, and the picture swung open.

Harry however never caught sight of the kitchen, for something had hurled itself at his legs. He looked down and saw Dobby, not to anyone present's surprise. Harry was surprised though to realize that he was not in fact being greeted, but rather shoved out of the kitchens.

"Dobby, what are you doing?" Harry asked the elf. He tried peeling the creature off his legs. Harry saw that the painting was still partially opened. Hermione was starring at Dobby curiously; Ron was trying to help detach Dobby from his legs.

Dobby was having none of that, he held on tight, "Harry Potter should not be here. Harry Potter _must_ leave." This of course did nothing but peak his interest. With the help of Ron, Dobby finally managed to release Harry's legs.

He made a quick sprint for the painting, and swung open the door. Hid eyes grazed the kitchens, "Dobby what-" Harry stopped speaking; he had to blink several times to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. When he was sure they weren't and that he was in fact staring at the glassy eyeball of Kreacher, his throat unstuck. "YOU! What are you doing here?"

Harry soon found that words could no longer express the rage that was swelling inside of him. He felt his body lunge for the evil creature, but his mind was whirling. This _thing_ was the reason he no longer had Sirius with him.

He felt Ron and Hermione grab his shoulders roughly. It was a good thing Ron had given him the numbing spell last night, otherwise his arms would be screaming in agony. Dobby's little hands were pushing on his abdomen.

Hermione's voice was wavering in the struggle of holding Harry back, "Harry, he isn't worth it!"

"Like hell he isn't!"

He could here Ron panting next to him, "I thinkI have to agree with Harry" After much more struggling the three students and little house elf managed to push Harry out of the kitchen and back into the hall. Harry pulled away from all of them and glared down at Dobby.

"Why is that foul, evilthing here?" Dobby was rocking back and forth on his heels, sobbing into his little hands.

"Oh, I is so sorry," the elf cried, "I is not to be letting you sees him!"

Harry realized he had no reason to be yelling at Dobby, and tried to control the anger in his voice, "Did Dumbledore keep him here, Dobby?"

Dobby wailed in despair. Harry couldn't take it any longer; he had all the answers he needed. He turned on his heel and marched through the corridors. He heard Ron and Hermione running to catch up with him, but he didn't care. Harry faced the gargoyle and it automatically sprang open.

Harry stepped on the winding stairs, quickly followed by Ron and Hermione. He jumped off the stairs and onto the landing before they had even reached their destination. He didn't bother knocking and barged into the grand office.

"How dare you!" Harry stormed.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk He looked up from whatever paper he was reviewing. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I'd invite you in but . . ." he waved his hand in carelessness. Harry was aware Ron and Hermione had entered as well and were staring at the office in awe.

Harry was not in the mood for the old man's tricks, "How could you! You"

Hermione looked scandalized, "Harry stop!"

Harry glared at Hermione, "No! You kept that thing here! You didn't even tell me! Is this how you honor the man that died for _your_ cause!"

Dumbledore looked down at his parchment, "It is your cause too Harry."

"Damn it don't you think I know that? Don't you think I remember that every second of my life? How can you be so ignorant? To trust that rat again!"

"Harry, I assure you, he will not cause any more harm!" How could this man begin to tell him this?

"I'm sick of your damn percussions! How many times you've told me 'all is protected, don't worry yourself.' What happened to telling me _everything_ from now on! Who else is going to have to die before you stop this? Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll be me next time! Where would you be then?"

Harry looked at the old man with his head bowed; he turned and left the room.

November came and went in a flurry of October leaves and fall winds. Harry had been under the wrongful assumption that since there was no major exam this year that the teachers would be inclined to reduce the workload a bit. Since it was obviously not meant to be, his weeks were filled with long nights and very little sleep.

Ron had been helping him with the numbing charm for a while, but they had to stop because the book warned that continual use might cause harmful side effects. Ever since his "chat" with Dumbledore, Harry's dreams had been plagued with more and more terrifying images. That, of course, was only when he managed to fall asleep in the first place.

Harry currently found himself heading to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to meet Bill for Occlumency. He was trying as best he could to keep functioning on a sort of autopilot. This was the only he way he managed to stay awake, that and also consuming large amounts of coffee, his new best friend.

The dark circles under his eyes had increased dramatically, and Hermione was keen to notice it. Her insistent nagging was grating his nerves He knew she was only trying to help, but when you feel like you're in a comatose you tend not to care. Ron let him be and left the coddling to Hermione. Harry knew he was only doing this because Ron knew what the problem was. Besides, Harry always dealt better with these things on his own.

Yesterday evening Harry had been up all night finishing an essay for Snape, he managed to lie in bed and stare at the ceiling for roughly half and hour, before the rest of the dorm had awoken and was heading down to the common room.

Harry knocked at the classroom door, he continued knocking until the door opened and after a moment or so he realized he was knocking on Bill's chest.

Bill smiled down at him, "Alright there Harry?"

As much as it irked him when people asked that question, he just smiled in response and let himself in the room. He and Bill took their usual stances in the room. They both stood in the assail created between the desks, facing each other off.

Usually when Bill began his attack Harry was ready for him; Bill was never as harsh as Snape. Today however, with Harry being in the daze that he was, concentration was difficult. It had seemed only as though Bill had only just raised his wand when Harry was hit with the mind-probing spell.

Harry saw the beginnings of a Quidditch game form in his mind before he jerked out of his daze and retaliated. He pictured the swirling images of the rain clouds forming above him, charging with electricity. More beautiful and horrible than anything he could imagine.

After his mind was clear from anything but the thundering clouds, he shot Bill a tickling charm. Bill recovered and cast a quick _Finite Incantatem_. He looked at Harry with unsure eyes.

"Are you sure you're up to this today Harry?"

"Course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Bill still stared at him. "Come on let's get going."

Bill readied his wand with a hesitation that made Harry assume Bill thought he was going against his better judgment. Once again things seemed in slow motion, but Bill seemed to be going very fast, just Harry's mind was slow. It wasn't difficult for Harry to recall the image of the rainstorm again; it was getting out of it that was the problem. The storm was flickering into images now.

Harry could see flashes of his past, and not a pleasant part at that. He was bound to a tombstone, as Voldermort stood from the steaming cauldron… Hundreds of Dementors flew over his head, drawing the breath from himself and his Godfather... He saw a fluttering veil, and felt himself being drawn closer and closer… There was a bright flash of green light…and then it all stopped.

Bill had pulled back. He felt his male ego taking over, and his temper rising.

"Well don't just stand there," Harry snapped, "Go again."

"Harry you don't need to push yourself, why don't you just go back to the common room and get some rest."

"No! Go again." Harry could see the same angry flush rise in Bill that he had seen on Ron so many times. Bill raised his wand and hit him with the spell again.

This time Harry recalled the storm perfectly; it was dark, and calm. It was getting darker

and darker. The clouds were shifting together, and then blackness…


	6. Don't Even Think On It

Big important chapter this one and I am very anxious on how you all will recive it, so please, please review! I'm updating a bit earlier today and I hope you all will reward me with lots of reviews! Thankyou on to the chapter!

Harry blinked the bright morning sunlight out of his eyes; it took him a moment to realize he was in the hospital wing. He lay there looking up to the vaulted ceiling and tried to remember how he'd ended up here in the first place.

Harry recalled working with Bill in Occlumency and how it hadn't been one of his best days. He had kept pushing Bill to work with him and he must have finally collapsed.

Harry swung his legs over the hospital bed and searched for any familiar faces. He hesitantly tested his ability to stand. He felt perfectly normal, aside from being a bit confused. He lifted the pajama sleeve to look at his watch, but his wrist was bare. Harry spotted it on the bedside table, and quickly snatched it up. It was six in the morning; everyone must be heading to breakfast.

He found his folded robes lying on a nearby worktable. Harry quickly ducked behind the folding screen to change. After that task was complete he took one last hurried glance around the room and bolted.

Walking into the Great Hall he immediately looked up at the teachers' table, Madam Pomfrey was giving him a beady stare, but she didn't appear ready to pounce on him for having left her infirmary. Harry ducked his head and took his seat next to Hermione.

She was in no mood to give him any peace, "Harry what happened? Are you all right? We went to the infirmary to stay with you, but Madam Pomphery wouldn't let us in, she said you were 'without need of out assistance'."

"I'm fine, don't even see why I was there in the first place. No one was there when I woke up." Hermione didn't appear to be buying it and neither did Ron for that matter. "I just passed out in Occlumency, now can I eat or are we going to talk about this all morning?" They begrudgingly went back to their food. As Harry put his fork to his plate of eggs and hashers he hesitated. The thought of Kreacher preparing his food, made him squirm.

He knew he was being irrational, but the things that swine could do to him if it got a hold of his meals. Harry looked up at the head table, where Dumbledore was chatting merrily with Professor Sprout and enjoying some strawberry yogurt. His faith in the old man was nearly shot, but he certainly couldn't starve himself for the rest of the term, he had summer for that.

With one last look at the headmaster Harry dug into his morning meal.

"I got a special treat comin' up fer ye all," Hagrid boomed clapping his large hands together. "Ye've been very efficient in all the studyin' we've been doin' on dragons, and I rekon it's about time we got some practical use out of em."

Most of the class sat on their logs around the fire in a horrified trance. Ron's head was in his hands and he was groaning something that sounded a lot like "My hand, my poor, poor hand."

Harry looked up at Hagrid who had started speaking again. "Now yer got to understand Dragons are fascinatin creatures, but they aren't to be meddled with, without the proper understandin." Harry found that an ironic comment, considering Hagrid had been the one who had tried to keep Norbert as a pet.

"We'll be havin' trained professionals with us, to keep an eye on things, after yer Christmas 'oliday. So we best be learnin safety procedure. Now everyone pull out yer dragon hide gloves."

After lunch he had Transfiguration and Charms. In Transfiguration they had finally finished the unit on transfiguring large objects and were now going to move onto human transfiguration.

"You must start small and work your way up in this practice, otherwise you will find yourself much less whole than when you started out." Mcgonagall preached. "It's vital that you understand the risks that come with human transfiguration and how to avoid them.

"There is quite a difference in becoming an Anamagi and human transfiguration. When you turn into an animal, you become the creature in all aspects, inside and out. When you alter yourself with human transfiguration, it is nothing but a rouse or cover up. You are still yourself behind the facade."

"I want to start small today. We will begin with your fingers, and attempting to turn them into needles. To do this you first need the incantation and then you must picture your fingers transforming into the needles.

"The incantation is _adfectio aetas_. It is the same incantation used in all human transfiguration, but during this you must apply the thought of changing the particular part of your body into a certain object. You may begin."

Hermione already had her wand in hand and was getting straight to work. She had been more enthusiastic than usual about starting this new unit. But he supposed they all were in a sense, this was one step closer to anamagi and that was something Harry felt obligated to learn.

Harry pulled his wand out and pictured his finger in his minds eye. It was a lot like recalling a memory to form a patronus, he could do this. He saw his index finger dissolve almost, more like melt on to the table and reform into a flesh shaped needle that would slowly turn silver.

Harry reviewed this image in his mind once again, and prepared his wand to say the incantation. "_Adfectio aetas_." He watched as he pictured the transformation in his mind come to life before him, and slowly forms a perfect silver needle.

Harry held up his hand, it felt peculiar, he had no movement above his finger joint, and all he could do was wave it. Hermione and Ron were staring at him. Hermione, with her own flesh colored needle, and Ron with his melted finger dripping on the table. He had been the first to completely transform, that was new.

"Well done Mr. Potter," said Mcgonnagll striding over to their table, "it looks like you've tapped into the gene passed down from your father. He was quite skilled in this area as well." Harry nodded his thanks, and watched as his professor changed his shiny needle back into a finger.

"That was brilliant, Harry!" said Ron. "If Malfoy ever tries anything, you can just turn your finger into a needle and poke him to death." Harry laughed, and Hermione glared. They were in Charms at the moment and working charming portraits to come to life.

"Harry would never do that, Ron," snapped Hermione, "It would be very irresponsible."

"Oh," Ron drawled, "and like it wasn't irresponsible when you gave him a good whack in the face." Hermione blushed and looked down at her portrait. "Not that I didn't love it of course." Hermione looked back up at Ron and turned even redder rouge. Harry noticed the back of Ron's neck turn several shades of pink, and the both of them simultaneously looked down at their frames. Harry glanced at his friends, well that was new.

Harry stared up at the dark canopy of his four-poster bed, his eyes wide open. There could be any number of reasons why he couldn't fall asleep. It could be that the numbing spell had finally worn off on the welts that were scattered across his back. It could be that he didn't want to visit the land of his nightly terrors.

The real thing that was bothering him was something much more trivial. Harry had a nagging feeling he'd forgotten something. With his life being as hectic as it was, he immediately turned to the idea that it was something of paramount importance.

Harry searched his brain for anything that could have been out of place in his grand scheme of life. He failed to determine anything. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I'm waiting for something evil to happen. Not everything I forget can be a life or death situation._

It only took him a few moments to remember what it was once he started thinking on a smaller scale. He had a Defense essay due tomorrow. Harry reeled for a moment in his success and then found himself abruptly jumping out of bed. He grabbed his Defense books and bag, and trotted down the boy's stairway into the common room.

He set his texts on a nearby table and went to stoke the fire. When he had the warm flames burning once again, Harry settled on the floor. He looked at his watch. It was already forty five minutes past midnight and he hadn't even started his paper.

Harry heaved a sigh and dipped his quill in the ink well. An hour later he had one page done and another to go. He looked at his abysmal parchment filled with scratch outs and black drips. He may be the best in practical defense, but when it came to theory, well Hermione was better suited for that sort of thing.

Harry's head jerked when he heard the sound of padding feet coming down the girl's stairs. As though he had beckoned her from his mind, Harry watched as Hermione clutched to her robe and came to sit next to him.

"Harry what are you doing?" She was squinting down at him in the dim light of the fire.

"I remembered we had that Defense essay due tomorrow, thought I'd try and get it finished." Hermione looked down at his paper, her brain was no doubt full of corrections that he needed to make, but she didn't seem interested in that tonight.

She squinted at him again, as though he were some great puzzle that needed to be understood. "Harry some things are more important than getting essays in on time."

Harry chuckled, "That's new coming from you."

Hermione wasn't smiling; she was looking at him through worried eyes. "I'm serious Harry. You need to get some sleep. Your wearing yourself thin."

Harry scoffed, "I don't thi-"

"I know you've had a lot on your mind recently," she was looking into the dimming fire now, "what with all that happened last term. You've lost someone very dear to you."

"Hermione, just stop it!" he snapped. "This has nothing to do with that. I just forgot about an essay, that's all. I can take care of myself."

Hermione glanced back down at him, "Maybe you can, Harry, but I'll always be here to make sure you do."

Harry blinked, ashamed of snapping at her, "Thanks." She nodded at him. He went back to his essay, and Hermione never left his side.

The next day Potions was nothing but a nightmare. Though Hermione's support was greatly appreciated, it didn't make him any less exhausted for being up most of the night. Having Double Potions the next morning certainly didn't help matters.

Whenever he would look up at the instruction board, he'd have to blink the sleep out of his eyes, making it difficult to put the correct ingredients where they needed to go. Snape was there every step of the way, vanishing his potion the second he made a mistake, leaving him unable to rectify it and less and less time to finish.

Defense gave Harry a little time for a breather. They were finishing up on Patronus's so he had to do little more than supervise. All of the class had managed to produce silver like vapor; about half had fully formed animals.

Though Bill had decided to end the unit fairly soon, they needed to move onto other things. Harry had no objection to this considering if any of the students were somehow attacked, they could at least defend themselves against a single dementor.

In Occlumency Harry was very aware Bill was going easy on him, but had no intention of pointing it out. He may be stubborn but he wasn't stupid, and he was just too exhausted to argue. Plus, Harry had become very adept at blocking Bill, so there wasn't much urgency to push himself.

Bill seemed to be thinking along different lines. He was preparing to enter Harry's mind again when he slammed his wand on his desk.

"Harry, this is ridiculous!" Bill turned around to face him. "Look at yourself you're exhausted, this is unacceptable. You're going to run out of steam, and then where will you be? I know how important learning how to Occlude is to you, but how are you going reach your goal if you can't even function." Harry stared at Bill, a little jostled that he was being reprimanded.

Bill started up again, "I know that you've already advanced beyond my level in this, and I have no doubt that you could block your mind against any intrusions Voldermort may try on you, but," Bill stopped apparently choosing his words carefully. "Professor Dumbledore has requested I move you onto legilimency-"

Harry's head whipped up in surprise, "What? Well that's great isn't it?"

Bill raised his voice and continued, "But I am refusing to do so."

Harry moved from surprise to shock, "Why? You can't do that-"

Bill continued speaking, ignoring Harry's last comment. "Until you can pull yourself together enough to handle the responsibility."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, "I'm ready now."

"No! Your not," Bill's expression softened and he leaned against his desk "You have to understand that legilimency is not something to be fooled with. You have to be prepared both mentally and physically. And at the present time you're not."

Bill looked into his eyes and it seemed his resolve wavered. "If you can promise me that you will try your hardest to get the rest you need and then and only then, when you come up to scratch, we can proceed. Do we have a deal?"

Harry looked at his feet and smiled slightly, "So this is sort of like blackmail, huh?" Bill smiled at him. Harry looked up at his professor, "Okay." Bill beamed at him and got up from his desk.

He grasped Harry's hands in his own, "Brilliant. Now lets go get some dinner," and he led Harry out of the classroom.

Transfiguration was an amusing affair the next day. The rest of the class was still working on transfiguring their finger into a needle, but Professor McGonagall had given Harry and Hermione permission to move onto their whole hand.

Harry particularly enjoyed the moment when Ron had completed the transformation, but had turned his finger into the wrong object. He had repeatedly turned his pointer into a pen instead of a pin, by no fault of his own of course.

Ron took a seat next to Harry at lunch, after just getting back from having McGonagall turn his pen back into a finger.

"She said that wasn't necessarily a bad thing though," Ron told him and Hermione. "She said transforming into a pen, rather than a pin was much more advanced." Dean was howling with laughter.

Harry looked up as Seamus took his seat next to Dean. "Where's the Mrs., Finnegan?" Dean asked, "Trouble in Paradise?" Seamus chucked a spoonful of mashed potatoes at his friend.

"There better not be," Ron muttered. Harry noticed Ginny at the other end of the table. She stood up looking rather flustered, and started heading towards the exit. She brushed past him on her way out, and Harry felt something slip into his hands.

He waited until Dean and Seamus had left, and Ron and Hermione were distracted by their usual bickering before unfolding the note.

Dear Harry,

Would you please meet me in your Dorm, during study hall?

Thanks,

Ginny

Harry looked up, to be sure no one was watching, and quickly stuffed the note in his pocket.

History of Magic, Harry decided, was the spawn of Satan. It was designed purely to destroy his already somewhat miserable existence and make him relive it, thoroughly.

Harry's head was lying on the table in misery when Professor Binns entered the room through the chalkboard. He was trying not to shoot Hermione a death glare when she pulled out her blank parchment.

He was sure Ron had glared at Hermione over his head. Harry could feel most of the class staring at him up until the point where Binns cleared his throat for attention.

"Lily Evans Potter's only sibling was Petunia Evans Dursley. It was this aunt that Harry Potter was left with fifteen years ago. Petunia was married to Vernon Dursley and they had one son, Dudley, when Harry was left with them. Dudley was only a few weeks older than his cousin.

"The loving family took Harry Potter under their wing," the Ghost was forced to stop his mantra by three pupils in the back of the room, for the Harry, Ron, and Hermione had snorted simultaneously at Binns's last comment.

The Professor looked up at Harry, "Do you have a question Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at his teacher snidely, "More of a suggestion actually. If you're going to study my life, try and get your facts straight."

Binns studied him with a vacant stare, "Would you care to enlighten us?"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked out the window, "No, I don't think I would." Professor Binns nodded and continued.

When Study Hall began Harry was already in his room, Ginny had not yet arrived. It was just as well; he needed to fix a cut that had split open in Transfiguration anyway. Harry moved to his trunk and leaned inside rummaging for some clean bandages.

Just as his hand grasped what he was searching for the door opened. Ginny walked in timidly, and shut the door firmly behind her.

"Hi," she was looking down at her feet.

"Hi," Harry dropped the bandages, shut the lid of his trunk and got to his feet. "What's up?"

"Um…" He watched Ginny as she swallowed. She was fiddling with the sleeve of her robes. She went to sit on Ron's bed, still looking at her shoes. Harry felt this was not going to be a friendly chat.

"What is it?" He took a seat on the bed across from her.

Harry watched as Ginny took a deep breath, and seemed to be steeling herself to say something. "Okay, I have something I needed to tell someone, anyone, really, and I, uh, I chose you." She took another breath. "I, um, I don't know why, I just did, and I just had a feeling and-"

"Gin, you're rambling," Harry stopped her. She looked up at him startled. He didn't know if it was because of what he'd said or the nickname he had just used.

Ginny looked back at her feet, "Well, maybe I could just show you, but you have to promise," her rich brown eyes looked directly into his own, "promise, that you won't tell a soul. Especially not Ron, or any of my brothers, or mother, or father, or a teacher for that matter."

"Ginny!" She gave him an apologetic half smile. Then it was gone.

"First, you have to promise," Harry found he couldn't break his gaze away from hers "Do you?"

"Okay," he said against his better judgment "I promise." Ginny went back to fiddling with her cloak sleeve. They both just sat there for a moment.

Ginny took a deep breath and shrugged off her cloak. She was wearing a white shell underneath, but that was not what Harry was looking at. Ginny had a dark bruise splattered along her upper back. Harry stood from his bed, and moved towards her.

"Merlin, what happened," he gasped.

Ginny's breath was hitching now, "It, It was Seamus."

Harry pulled back, as though someone had dealt him a sharp blow to the stomach. "What?" He was in shock, never had he been more astounded in his life. Tears were silently falling down Ginny's face now.

"It didn't start out like this at first, it was all really great, but then, I don't know what, but he changed, and he would just get into a rage and…" she trailed off.

"Come here," Harry guided her to his bed, where she sat down wearily. He went to his trunk, and grabbed the bandages he had pulled out for himself, earlier. He also rummaged for his healing book.

Harry took his seat behind her. He gently applied the gauze to a few cuts and reached for his wand in his robes. "This will numb the pain," Ginny nodded her consent, "_torpeo._"

Ginny turned to face him, "Thank you," she whispered. Harry didn't know where the sudden urge came from, but he put his arm around her and pulled her close. He could feel Ginny's chest hitching in his arms.

"You sure are handy in first aid," she sniffled.

Harry shut his eyes, a pang of guilt coming to him. "Don't even think on it."


	7. Visit From a Distant Past

Harry stared blankly at his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. He was supposed to be reading about an advanced version of _protegeo _but was having little success. He had his mind on other things, like last night's Quidditch practice for instance.

They were preparing for the next match against Hufflepuff after already having trampled Ravenclaw last month. They really were brilliant; he and Ron were a great team. Well, if he was completely honest with himself Ron was a tad more apt in running the team trough their paces. Harry was the voice and Ron was the genius strategist.

Harry was still amazed at what a wonderful chaser Ginny had turned out to be. She had been good enough as his sit in for seeker, but when she was in a position she was born to play she was unstoppable.

Thinking of Ginny made his mind wander to other people, like Seamus Finnigan for instance. Seeing Seamus flying with his Quidditch team made Harry's blood boil much more than was average for a sixteen year old. He was of the mind to kick Seamus off the team, but that would arouse suspicion with Ron, and Harry felt certain Ginny would kill him.

Harry found it completely ironic Seamus' title as on the Quidditch team was beater, he could see Ginny flinch every time Ron called out for them. At the moment Harry was just trying to avoid his roommate at all costs, lest he lose his temper, and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to go through with it.

After a filling lunch, Double Charms was full of nothing more than idle chatter and gossip. When Harry would catch snatches of the other's conversations, he was pleasantly surprised to hear nothing concerning him.

Dinner that evening wasn't as enjoyable as Harry hoped it would be. He took care to sit as far away from Seamus as possible, only to have his anger tested almost to the breaking point. Ginny was sitting across from Seamus, certainly not showing any of the affection they had previously shared. They spoke in clipped tones and hardly met each other's eyes.

When his anger had diminished slightly, another feeling overcame him, this pang deep in his gut. His mood decidedly lower, he pushed his cabbage casserole through his asparagus moodily.

Ron and Hermione were being unusually unpleasant to one another but Harry didn't have the energy to wonder about it. It would surprise someone how much energy it took out of you to try and get a decent night sleep.

Harry was still determined to have Bill work with him in Occlumency, even if he had to fake cheeriness. This led him to his new best friend… coffee. Hermione wasn't happy with this, but she silenced her reprimand for the moment.

Ron bumped his shoulder and nodded his head towards the head table. Dumbledore was standing waiting patiently for the hall to quiet. After not but a moment the school had turned their attention to the headmaster.

The bearded wizard smiled at them benignly, and cleared his throat. "I believe at the beginning of term, I made an announcement that out sixth year students' families would be invited to attend a sort of open house.

"This is a new tradition, but I feel it will be a valuable contribution if we wish to continue with out harmonious relationship with nonwizard folk. We've decided to do this with sixth years considering that you have no major exams and are reaching the end of your Hogwarts career.

"Your families will be arriving on Friday, tomorrow, and staying in the castle through Sunday evening. I hope you are anticipating the arrival of this new tradition as much as I." Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "That's all then, now off to bed with you."

On the way to the tower Harry momentarily entertained the idea of what a disaster the Dursleys coming would be. He quickly banished the thought, they didn't have enough energy or caring to come anywhere near Hogwarts, and it was just as well.

Bang… bang… bang…

"Harry, please you're drawing attention to yourself," Hermione snapped. This ridiculous comment forced Harry to stop banging his head on the table and look up at Hermione.

"Draw attention to myself?" Harry blabbered, "Draw attention to myself? Are you off your rocker? I think I've got all the attention drawn to myself, not by my incessant head banging, but by the fact that I am the subject being studied in my History of Magic class." This caused her to blush and look back at her notes.

Never the less, Harry ceased his head banging and pulled out some parchment to doodle on as Professor Binns began his lecture.

"While Harry Potter was on vacation with his relatives-"

"Oh, please," Harry, muttered under his breath. He had long gotten over trying to restrain himself from speaking out of turn; he figured he could at least be allowed his occasional outburst.

Binns raised one ghostly eyebrow and continued, "He was visited by Rubeus Hagrid and taken to Diagon Alley to retrieve his school supplies. Harry was taken to Kings Cross Station on September 1st, 1991.

"There he boarded the Hogwarts express and met his two best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." Hermione's head snapped from her notes in surprise.

Ron made a sort of, "Wha-," sound, his mouth agape.

Dean hooted in laughter, "Well you're a right star now aren't you mate?" he said clapping Ron on the back.

Binns cleared his throat for attention, "Harry's first year Professors included myself, Professor McGonnagal, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Quirrel.

"He also made Hogwarts history by becoming the first seeker chosen in first year for a Hogwarts House Team? in a century. He was discovered when, in a feud with a fellow classmate, he had plummeted to catch a remeberall.

"Professor McGonnagal brought him to the captain of the Gryffindor team at the time, Oliver Wood, and he was immediately inaugurated. He also received a Nimbus 2000 broom with which he would make Quidditch history."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Potions dungeon after lunch, and set their bags on a table in the back of the classroom. They began to pull out their potions ingredients when Snape appeared in front of their table.

His hand came down on Harry's bag, renderin him incapable of opening it. Snape sneered at him, "Let's not be having any mishaps today, Potter, go to the table in the front of the classroom. Weasley, over there. Granger, by Miss. Parkinson

Harry pulled his bag out from underneath the Potions masters' hand and swung it over his shoulder. He flopped his bag on the table. There was no one else at this desk; Malfoy and Goyle were at the next workbench.

He grudgingly pulled out his tooth of wolf and finely shredded spider legs. Harry could see Hermione out of the corner of his eye, she was sitting as far away from Pansy as possible.

Harry went back to his potion when he was forced to grip the edge of the table in order to maintain his composure. Malfoy was spouting his mouth off, "I must say, I'm rather looking forward to the open house this evening.

"If it wasn't for the fact that they were allowing the mudblood's parents to come, it would be a rather enjoyable affair." Harry looked around to see if Snape had heard this come out of his golden boy's mouth, but conveniently enough the professor had just left for his office.

"And then," Malfoy boomed, "there's those," he cast a cool glance at Harry, "that have no one to come visit at all, or if they do they have no one that cares."

Harry's resolve wavered, "Well, Malfoy," the ferret turned to look at him, "at least my father isn't in prison." Malfoy's face turned ugly rouge. The class had stopped brewing their potions and was now watching the spectacle before them.

Malfoy regained his cool façade, "No, but mine isn't six feet under." There was a collective gasp around the room. Harry's wand was already pointed at Malfoy's face.

Snape had of course chosen that moment to come back to the classroom only to see Harry wielding his wand at Malfoy.

"Potter! Put your wand away this instant!" Harry glared at Malfoy and resignedly stuffed his wand in his robes. "Stay after class!"

"But sir!" said Dean. Harry shook his head in Dean's direction.

"Mr. Thomas, unless your wish to join your classmate I suggest you keep you opinions to yourself!" Dean shot Harry an apologetic glance. Harry went back to his potion.

At the end of what seemed a longer than normal period, the rest of the class hurriedly left the room. Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway.

"Go on, I'll catch you up," waved Harry. Snape was leaning over his desk grading papers.

"Scrape the slugs off the tables," he said, without looking up.

A half hour later Harry was making his was across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. Groups of students were huddled around life-like toy dragons, much like the ones Harry had used to draw for the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry walked up to Hagrid. "Runnin' late 'Arry?"

"Not really, Snape made me stay after to clean up slugs."

"Ah," Hagrid looked disapproving, "Well go join Ron and Her'mione then." Harry nodded to his half-giant friend and went to sit between Ron and Hermione. Ron was having trouble holding down the miniature creature, while Hermione was trying to stuff little leaves in its snout.

When Hagrid signaled for the end of class not moments later, they both released the little dragon in relief. Harry put the creature in the cardboard box with the others and followed Ron and Hermione up to the castle.

Harry went with Ron to the dormitory to clean up for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He may not have any family coming, but Ron's parents were as good as. Harry came out of the bathroom and into the main dorm to see Ron arguing with the mirror.

"My hair is perfectly flat, thank you very much!" Ron shouted at the glass.

"No, no dearie. You missed a spot, there to the left, and tuck in you shirt tail, you can't look like a ruffian for your own parents."

"Arghha," Ron growled in irritation.

Harry chuckled, "I'll meet you in the common room." Ron waved his hand in dismissal.

He trotted down the stairs, no one was down yet. Harry took a seat near one of the open windows. There was cross breeze drifting across his face. It was a cool autumn breeze; the trees were swaying by the lake. It all looked so peaceful. The sun was a clear gold over the mountains. The lake was reflecting the light. He took a seat between two open windows. The cross breeze was gentle on his face. Harry watched as the trees by the lake swayed softly in the distance. His hair blew back from his face, allowing his normally suffocated scar to breath. At this instant all seemed calm and pleasant in the world.

He took a breath and allowed his eyes to drift shut for just a moment. Harry stood up when he heard someone coming down the girl's staircase. Ginny and Hermione were giggling about something he apparently had no business knowing.

They only had to wait a few more minutes for Ron, Dean and Seamus to come down to the common room. It made Harry's skin burn at the sight of Seamus chatting merrily with his best friend, Ginny's own brother.

Walking down to the Great Hall, Ginny stood on his right, as far away from Seamus as she could get. He looked down at her in concern and she sent his a sweet smile. Harry let his eyes linger perhaps a bit longer than he should have. When Ginny looked at him curiously, he abruptly looked straight ahead and felt the heat rise in his face.

The closer the neared to the dinning area, the others picked up their pace, anxious to see their families. Even though Ginny was not a sixth year, Dumbledore had said it was perfectly fine for her to join her brother in greeting her family.

Harry suddenly had an overwhelming urge to go back to the common room. He didn't belong here, he was alone, and that was just the way it would always be. He'd feel ridiculous going to visit with someone else's family. Seeing the pitying glances he knew he'd be receiving.

Ginny, Seamus, and Dean had already entered the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron stopped when they realized he was no longer following. They both seemed to understand instantly. That was always the best thing about being the "Golden Trio." You very rarely had to tell the others what you were thinking.

Ron smiled at him, "Harry, get your arse over here. Mum and Dad will be furious if they don't get to see their favorite child." Harry blushed and they entered together.

Seamus and Dean were already with their respective parents. Harry spotted Mr. and Mrs.Weasley instantly and started heading in their direction. He stopped when he felt a hand on his arm causes him to stop. Hermione was holding his upper arm, her mouth agape.

Ron pointed to the far corner of the hall, "Harry," he whispered. Harry followed his friend's finger to the people he was pointing at.

"Shite," he whispered in shock. Vernon and Petunia Dursley were huddled in a corner, eyes darting wildly around the room.

Harry vaguely heard Hermione whisper, "Well, isn't that a surprise."

Ron looked at him warily, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, uh you can go on," His eyes had never left the Dursleys.

Ron grabbed his arm, "Harry," he looked at him warily.

"Go on, I'll be fine," He felt his feet carry him to where his relatives stood; he was mere feet from them much sooner than he would have preferred.

He felt his throat working, "Um, hello," he stared at them for a moment, "What are you doing here?" He asked abruptly.

Vernon snarled, "What do you think boy? That we'd come here out of our own free will?"

"You don't have to stay," _as a matter of fact I wish you wouldn't,_ he thought.

"Come with me," his Uncle grabbed his arm tightly, but not tight enough to arouse suspicion. Vernon marched him out of the Hall, followed by a frightened Petunia. Harry recalled passing Dean, Seamus, and Ron on the way out.

When they reached the Entrance Hall, Uncle Vernon released him roughly.

"Believe me boy," the bulk of a man glared at him, "don't think for one minute, we've come here because of some unrequited love we've suddenly found for you."

"Don't worry I reached that conclusion a long time ago," Harry snapped.

"Boy," Vernon grabbed his arm again.

"Alright here mate?" Ron had come out of the Hall.

"Fine," Vernon snarled, his eyes never leaving Harry.

"Actually I was talking to Harry," Ron glared at the man.

"I'm fine, Ron," Harry yanked his arm from his Uncles grasp, and looked at Vernon and Petunia. "Come on I'll show you were we eat."

Dinner that evening was about the most unpleasant affair Harry could think to imagine. Seamus took a seat right next to Mr. Weasley and chatted adamantly about his own "muggle obsession". Mr. Weasley was completely infatuated.

Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, seemed more interested in chatting up the Dursleys. They of course did not cooperate. Harry was more interested in glaring at Seamus and thinking awful thoughts when no one was paying attention

Keeping Ginny's secret was starting to be too much and he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to maintain his composure around his roommate. Ginny was sitting on the other side of her mother and keeping to her food. She was probably more irked about Seamus bonding with her father than Harry was.

This ,of course, only made Harry more furious. Next to him, Vernon and Petunia weren't touching their plates; this was fine enough for him. If they could starve him all summer they could certainly manage a weekend.

Through the combination of Mrs. Weasley's constant chatter and his own lack of food, Vernon's patience was quickly dissipating.

Harry, for the first time in a long while, was happy at Dumbledore's unexpected appearance. He didn't want Mrs. Weasley to endure the wrath of an unhappy Vernon.

Dumbledore looked down at the relatives of his students, "Well, I'm sure you all enjoyed the delicious feast," his eyes most obviously wandered to the Dursley's untouched plates. "And I'm sure you're ready to retire, so if you'll follow me I'll take you to your sleeping quarters."

Vernon seemed to be in two minds: trust his most important sleeping arrangements to this queer looking man, or stay with his insufferable nephew. He chose the former, and the Dursleys left the table abruptly.

Many of the students were looking at him curiously now. They were finally getting a look at Harry Potter's life as a muggle, something there was very little known about. He was deliberately avoiding the Slytherin table. Malfoy was sure to be reveling in Harry's turmoil.

After the adult had all left the dinning hall, the students were allowed to head back to their common rooms. Ginny, Hermione, Dean, Ron, Seamus, and Harry left the room together. Harry trailed behind a bit, waiting for the perfect moment.

Just as Seamus stepped back, Harry grabbed his arm. Seamus looked at him suspiciously. Harry waited until the rest had headed up the main staircase and pulled Seamus into a side corridor.

He moved Seamus so his back was against the wall and looked around to make sure there were no teachers approaching. Where was the Marauder's Map when you needed it?

Harry looked at Seamus, "I need to get one thing straight with you, and I want you to take it to heart. You stay away from Ginny, and her family.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You don't deserve her," Harry growled, "and you never will. So just keep you distance."

"Ginny is my girlfriend, Potter, and until she says otherwise I will stay her boyfriend, and you best not do anything to compromise that."

With that Seamus stormed off.


	8. On the Horizon

Okay, big chapter here people! You've all been waiting a long time for this one, I'm sure. I need lot's of reviews, I hope this chapter is recieved well. I'm a bit worried because I am no longer ahead of you in chapters, I have about 3 pages done on chapter 9, so I need lots of review to motivate me, let's see if we can get up to 100! Fingers crossed!

Harry awoke Saturday morning to bright sunlight streaming through the cracks in the curtains surrounding his bed. He found himself feeling more refreshed then he had in a long time. He figured he was lucky to have that at his advantage; he would certainly need all the energy he had to deal with the Dursleys today.

Harry assumed that was also part of the reason he'd had a semi-restful sleep, having his relatives here seemed to have taken it all out of him. The student were supposed to take their families to each of their classes today; Merlin knew how well that would go.

He could just imagine Vernon and Petunia's reactions to the sort of things he studied. All he knew was he was incredibly thankful Hagrid was not bringing in the Dragons until after Christmas.

Harry swung his legs out of bed. He'd better get going. The Dursleys never liked him sleeping late and it would probably make no difference being here. As he pulled on his robes, Harry welled up with the injustice of it all. The one place he considered home, the one place where he was free of the Dursleys, and now that vision of perfection was crushed.

In the Common Room, Ron and Hermione were already waiting for him.

Hermione got out of her chair, "You ready?"

Harry wasn't sure weather she meant breakfast, or facing the others, but either way, "We'll see won't we."

When they stepped into the Great Hall and Harry spotted his aunt and uncle at the Gryffindor table, his refreshed feeling seemed to vanish and exhaustion took over. When he took his seat across from them, Harry noticed they were taking hesitant bites of their food. It seemed hunger took over their fear.

Vernon glared at him, "So what are you expecting us to do here? Because if you think you're going to get me to do any of that hocus pocus you're off your rocker."

Harry rolled his eyes, "The Headmaster wants us to show you our classes, and you couldn't cast a spell if you tried, so don't worry." Petunia's beady little eyes stared him down in anger.

Through all of breakfast Ron and Hermione were on his right and left, respectively, showing their silent support. The rest of the meal was spent chatting with the other families. Harry did as best as he could ignore his adult counterparts.

He took them to Care of Magical Creatures first. It took a lot longer than it should have getting down to Hagrid's cabin; they had to stop every few meters to let Uncle Vernon catch his breath. When the finally made it to the makeshift classroom, his Aunt and Uncle immediately recognized Hagrid, really who could forget him.

"You!" Petunia shrieked, "He is one of your teachers?"

Hagrid looked rather hurt, and Harry was quick to his defense, "And he's one of the best we have." Hagrid beamed at him.

They were predictably horrified at the miniature practice Dragons. Harry said proudly, "We get to use the real thing, after holiday." Petunia nearly fainted.

In transfiguration Vernon and Petunia took a seat next to a brown and gray feline, which transformed into his professor upon their seating. Needless to say, they wouldn't take a seat the rest of the day, and McGonagal was quite pleased too.

Charms was nothing out of the ordinary, a flurry of activity. Flitwick stood on his little pile of books in order to greet the relations. Vernon and Petunia released his hand quite quickly.

Harry had this sunken feeling in his stomach as he led his aunt and uncle to the dungeons. The Dursleys were bound to be pleased about the way this class was run. They entered the classroom a bit late, and Vernon held him back in the doorway.

Snape peered over the room of crowded heads, "Potter, you fool, don't just hover in the doorway you're letting in a draft."

Harry was sure he saw Vernon smirk at that. Well at least they'll relate to something, or someone, he thought. He looked up at his Aunt and Uncle as they paid rapt attention to the menacing teacher.

"Your children are currently attending my NEWTs potions class. This is the highest level they can achieve, you should be very proud of what they have achieved." Harry found it amusing how the potions master could lie to Voldermort, but had trouble lying about the competence of his students. It was obvious his mantra was not one of his own choosing.

"There are some however," his eyes landed on Harry. _Here we go _"that could do with improvement, or perhaps more discipline." Vernon closed his eyes and nodded promptly, a look of utter joy that someone finally understood what a delinquent his nephew really was.

Harry had a sudden image of Snape, Voldermort, and Vernon all sitting around a pool table talking about what they could do to improve Harry's defiant behavior. He could barley contain himself from laughing at all the obnoxious images floating through his mind. Harry caught Ron's eye across the room and he had to close his eyes in order to maintain his composure.

Snape was shooting daggers at him, and Vernon and Petunia were looking utterly horrified. If Harry wasn't certain that the three of them didn't have a sense of humor they would be laughing to. He got his revenge though…

After they had stopped to break for lunch, Harry trotted quickly to the defense classroom, glancing behind his shoulder occasionally to make sure the Dursleys were still in tow. They were the second group to enter the classroom. The Weasleys were already there visiting with their son.

Harry was thankful the Dursleys didn't make a scene when they realized that Bill was his professor. Bill spotted him and waved them over, Vernon and Petunia followed resignedly. The Weasleys beamed at him and Bill looked at Harry's companions with as much dignity as he could muster.

"You should be very proud of Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," Bill commented.

Vernon kept his beady eyes on the professor, "Is that so?"

"Oh yes! I suspect you've heard all about it. Harry here has the best marks in his class." Vernon looked over at Harry in an unbelieving sort of way. "He's been helping me teach the class even, I'm afraid I'm a bit behind." Petunia looked as if she had disapproving several things to say about that, but Bill got their first. "Yes, Harry certainly has plenty of spell up his sleeve."

That sufficiently silenced Vernon and Petunia for the rest of the "period."

When Professor Binns floated into the classroom, Harry was positive his uncle nearly had a coronary. He noticed some of the other wizarding parents seemed to droop at the sight of their former teacher.

Binns didn't seem to notice his former pupils, however. He peered down at them, "History of Magic is an essential part of your child's education. They will learn how to proceed in their future by event of the past." The ghost's word seemed to fade in and out of his brain.

Harry came back to alertness when the teacher ended his diatribe. Binns didn't seem to notice the rest of his audience come alive, "Are there any questions?"

A parent of a Ravenclaw Harry didn't know raised their hand. Funny how old habits die hard. The ghost nodded to the man, "What are the children studying now?"

Harry felt his stomach drop, beyond where he could reach it. Ron and Hermione both looked back at him. _Oh, I'm going to die_. The Professor looked down at the man, "We are currently covering the biography of Harry Potter."

If Harry didn't pride himself on Gryffindor courage he would have bolted. Most of the room was looking at him now. Petunia, who had until currently been bearable, was quickly filling her lung with air; no doubt she needed the energy for the oncoming tirade.

Petunia and Vernon were on their feet now, Harry tried his hardest to usher them out the door, but wasn't quite quick enough.

"How dare you!" Petunia shrieked, "Well, I'm just glad to know that you're one of the rich and famous because you got my sister killed!" Harry pulled away, that hurt more than anyone in this room probably understood.

His pain was quickly boiling into rage, "What are you talking about? You never gave a whitty's heap about my mother!" Vernon took him by the arm and led him into the corridor. He pushed Harry against the wall. Petunia was glaring at him white faced and furious.

"Don't you ever disrespect your aunt like that again," Vernon growled.

"Why shouldn't I, eh? She never respected my mum and I won't care to do the same, to either of you." Vernon's hand quickly met with his gut. Harry rolled away and turned to grab onto the wall, trying to keep his balance. Before Vernon could manage another remark, Harry was down the hall and up the stairs.

Harry looked up when Ron opened the door to their dormitory.

Ron smiled at him, "Well Harry, you sure know how to get the drama rolling," Ron plopped down on the bed next to him.

Harry laughed sarcastically. "Oh man, you should have heard the people after you left," Ron said, "They were practically calling for you aunt's head."

"I'd gladly let them take it," Harry said, even if it was a lie and Ron knew it. They sat in silence for a moment. Ron was fiddling with his sleeve, looking keenly interested in his hands.

"Do you need me to patch you up?" Harry looked at his friend; it was amazing how much they had come to understand each other.

Ron was looking up now and Harry was the one interested in his hands, "Yeah." They both stood from the bed, and Harry lifted his shirt, while Ron pulled out his wand.

A bruise was beginning to develop on the lower right side of Harry's rib. Ron seemed to remain calm only by the skin of his teeth. He whispered "_torpeo_" and they both plopped back down on their respective beds.

They had about another fifteen minutes before they needed to head down to dinner. Harry looked over at Ron, "You know, you really seem to be controlling your temper a lot better."

Ron looked at him surprised, "Oh you know, count back from ten, that sorta stuff," he joked.

"No, I'm serious, you don't lose it with Hermione nearly as much as you used to," as he said this Harry seemed to realize he'd hit the spot, and by the way Ron's neck was heating up Harry had the right train of thought. "Oh," he paused, "Its Hermione isn't it?"

Ron's head snapped up, "What? No," He hesitated and looked at Harry for a moment. Ron looked down and seemed to realize there was no use in lying to him. "Well, yeah, I guess that'd be it. We've just been spending a lot of time together lately, with all your Occlumency lessons and I dunno…" He trailed off.

Harry adjusted himself to face Ron, "So do you like her?"

Ron sat up, "What? Of course I like her. She's our best friend."

"Oh shut up, don't play dumb," Harry chuckled, "I can put it plainer for you if you like. Do you have the hots for Hermione?" Ron stared at him mouth gaping like a fish. "Do you imagine long walks on the beach together? Have you thought of names for the kids yet? Picked out a house?"

Ron seemed to have found his tongue, "Now you hold it right there Potter!" He seemed to be working up the energy to say something snide, but his determination seemed to wither and so did he. "What would you say if I did?"

Harry rolled so he was lying back to the mattress and he stared blankly at the inside of the canopy. Ron seemed to be holding his breath. Harry put his arms behind his head, "I'd say, I'd say about damn time."

Ron let out a puff of air and collapsed in heap on his covers. Harry looked over at his best friend, and they both burst into a fit of laughter.

When Harry looked back on it, he found that he could not formulate the words to describe that Sunday. It was filled with happiness, turmoil, anger, sadness, and so many emotions he didn't think there was a word on this earth to describe them all.

Harry was sitting next to Ron with Mr. Weasley on his right and Hermione to Ron's left. The Dursleys were sitting across from him. Harry was stirring his porridge for the hundredth time; it had turned into a sort of liquidy goo. He looked up when he saw Ginny approaching.

She was standing behind the Dursleys, and gently tapped Vernon on the shoulder. His uncle looked up at Ginny snidely.

She smiled sweetly at the hulk of a man, "Could I possibly take Harry from you for a moment?"

Vernon grunted and turned back to his eggs, "Please."

Harry was sure to shoot his uncle a snide smile of his own before following Ginny out of the Hall. She led him to the corridor that would usually take you to the kitchens.

"I just had to tell you," she started, "I broke it off with Seamus."

Harry's eyebrows shot into his hair, "Really! Ginny that's brilliant."

She beamed at him, "Isn't it? I just couldn't wait to tell you, and thank you." She pulled him into a quick hug, and took off when the bell rang. He tried vainly to catch another whiff of her hair.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. The Dursleys left him as quickly as possible in order to start packing. Harry did nothing to hinder this decision. He and the Weasleys went out for a ride on the Quidditch pitch and a picnic. Harry was profoundly grateful that his aunt and uncle had not stayed to hinder a perfectly pleasant moment.

Before long, dusk had fallen and the temperature went with it. The large group headed inside for the leaving feast. He attempted to ignore Vernon and Petunia as much as humanly possible in the vain hope of enjoying his dinner. By the time they had left, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were extremely unhappy and Harry was elated.

Once in the common room, the rest of his housemates headed straight to bed, all weary from their last day with their families. Harry stayed behind and took a seat on the sofa in front of the fire. It was completely dark now and the only light in the room was that of the dimming flames in front of him.

He stared into the flickering light, which was warm upon his face. Harry was mesmerized by them; it gave him time to think. He imagined so many different scenarios that could have played out this weekend.

What would he have been like if it had been his parents to have visited him instead of his aunt and uncle. It would have been much more enjoyable, no doubt about that. He didn't even need his parent though, as cruel as that sounded. What if Sirius had been here? _Shut up, you stupid fool!_

Harry snapped his head up towards the girls' staircase. Ginny was hesitantly gliding down the stairs. She had a terry-cloth robe, tied around the waste; it was covered in little moons, stars, and clouds. She came down more quickly when she spotted him.

Ginny plopped down in an over stuffed armchair, she smiled at him. "I couldn't sleep," she said. "You?"

"Yeah, same." Harry was slightly distracted by the way the flames of the fire seemed to be making Ginny's long red locks shimmer in the light.

"I think I'm like pumped with adrenaline or something," she said looking into the flames. Her quirky smile had disappeared. "Merlin, I don't know what… It was exhilarating, breaking it off with Seamus I mean." She was looking at Harry now. "I will never let anyone have that kind of control over me again, never. I have more respect for myself than that." Ginny paused; Harry was staring at her intently. "I don't think I could have done it with out your help."

Harry looked away, "I didn't do all that much."

"You did," she said, "I know you went after him." Harry looked at her alarmed. Apparently she noticed, "Don't worry, I'm not mad. Another time I might have been, but not now."

They sat in silence for a while; Harry could feel Ginny glancing at him off and on. She got up from her chair and moved next to him on the couch. "I suppose it's harder to break up with you family."

Harry jerked away from her, his sense of drowsiness had all but evaporated now, "What are you talking about?"

Ginny stared at him a fire burning in her eyes, "Why won't you tell me?"

Harry turned away from her, "Because there is nothing to tell," he said sharply.

"Don't lie to me, I can tell Harry. I went through the same thing! You helped me through it."

Harry glared at her, "What do you want to hear, Ginny? So my uncle's an arse, it's old news, and nothing you need to worry about."

"How dare you!" Ginny yelled, "Is this how you felt when I came to you? That it wasn't anything you needed to worry about! That I was some sort of whiny child."

They were both on their feet now and Harry had no idea how they'd gotten there.

"Of Course Not!" Harry yelled.

"Then why don't you tell me Harry," she was talking in a harsh whisper, and moving closer. "I've already figured it out! Why don't you admit it that your uncle hit-"

"Because!" he yelled, "Because I don't want someone that I care about to pity me!"

Ginny had stopped her tirade, "Care about?" They were so close now that Harry was sure their noses would be touching at any moment.

"Yeah, care about," He found himself taking a small step forward, and he was no longer worried about noses touching. The flames from the fire were reflecting in her chocolate brown eyes.

In that split second that their lips touched, it was something so mind boggling and mind consuming that he wasn't even able to fathom a comparison. All Harry knew at that time was this was the best he had felt in his life and he had no intention of ending it anytime soon. She tasted of a warm vanilla and strawberry; what had started out as a soft and delicate kiss was quickly becoming more passionate and intense by the second. But, of course, being Harry Potter nothing this wonderful could last for long…

"Potter, get away from her!" He and Ginny broke apart. Seamus was standing at the top of the staircase, tight lipped and furious. Harry was holding Ginny against him.

"Seamus this is none of you business," Ginny said.

Seamus was making his way down the stairs, "Like hell it isn't, you little-" Harry pulled out his wand and met Seamus half way. His wand was pointing at Seamus's heart.

"I advice you not to finish that sentence, Finnigan," Harry said in a harsh whisper.

Seamus stared hard into his eyes, "Don't think this is over Potter! You'll be pleading for

mercy before the end," and with that cliché and melodramatic statement Seamus turned on his heel and went back up the stairs.

Review!


	9. Surprises in all Shapes and Forms

I am so, so, so sorry. I had no intention for this chapter to be late. I actually finished it on tuesday but my beta had time issues, as well as computer issues. Trust me this was not my choice and i really hope you don't feel as if this will be a regular thing. Once again my apologize. The next chapter should be on time as long as my beta pulls through.

Oh yeah! Thanks for the support, I recieved over a hundred reviews i am so happy! I also beat out the reviews for my old story, Hurray!

The week had been one of the most peculiar Harry had ever experienced. He found himself itching for the end of classes, but not for his usual reasons. Every time that bell rang it meant that he was just moments away from being cornered in the hall and shoved in a broom closet.

Despite what one might think, the things that went on in those broom closets were far from dangerous. As a matter of fact it was down right pleasant. Harry couldn't think of a better way to spend his passing periods then with Ginny Weasley in a broom closet.

Harry shuddered to think what Ron would do to him if he could hear the thoughts running through Harry's head. Though it seemed Ron had enough on his mind. The trio rarely saw each other after classes any more, for each their own reasons, which Harry could not explain.

He hummed slightly under his breath as he walked down the well-lit corridor to Defense. He and Ginny hadn't really talked about becoming official; they both just seemed to do what came naturally.

Neither of them had said anything about telling Ron or Hermione yet; Harry wasn't sure if Ginny was hesitant, all he knew was that telling Ron was not something to look forward too and so far no one seemed to have noticed.

His life had taken a pleasant turn; Harry just hoped it stayed that way for a while.

"Harry!" Harry turned and saw Ginny trotting up to him. He stopped for her and his eyes darted to several empty classrooms. She came up beside him and he slipped his arm around her waist.

Ginny smiled up at him with those full and quirky lips. She must have noticed his far off staring because she patted him lightly on the cheek.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter, Potter," she reprimanded, but she was still smiling. Harry blinked at her and tried to think of something to say that would most certainly inform her that his mind was nowhere near forming such a complete thought as that. His mind had just gone blissfully blank.

He did however manage a small, "Uh…" She smiled at him and he knew all was forgiven.

"Do you want to meet me by the lake after class?" She asked. They had continued their stroll down the hall.

Harry was about to reply with an immediate yes, and then remembered. "Ugh," he groaned, "Can't I've got Occlumency."

"Ah well, you just can't get away from us Weasleys, can you?" Harry smiled at her. The bell gonged signaling to get to class. Ginny looked down at her watch.

"Ah, shite I better head off."

"Ok." She started to walk off but he caught her wrist. She looked at him in surprise, but that quickly melted away as Harry caught her with a quick kiss on the lips. Ginny smiled at him, brushed a lock of hair away from his face, and left.

Harry watched her go wishing time could hold off just a little bit longer.

Of all the times to choke, why did it have to be now? Images were flooding through his mind, images Harry would prefer to keep buried. Vernon was looming towards him in all directions… He was in a dark little room…

Harry pictured the rainstorm with all his might, trying to bring forward the powerful thunder to make enough force to get Bill far away from these memories. He had never pictured the storm more clearly but still the memories persisted.

"Stop!" He yelled. Bill immediately pulled back his wand. Harry just prayed silently that the things Bill saw were not so obvious to an outside observer. He just didn't understand it, what was the point of choking now? He'd been doing brilliantly and now here he stood stiff as wood.

By the expression on Bill's face he was equally perplexed. Harry couldn't help but wish Ginny were with him, she always made things seem much simpler. In that second Harry had a moment of clarity.

"Bill, is it possible that my centre could have changed?"

Bill's eyes widened in realization. "You might be bang on there, Harry. It is possible that a person's centre can change Though it is very rare, it's the only thing I can think of that might explain your um…" He seemed to be searching for the words to explain Harry's inaptitude without offending him.

"It's okay, I know what you mean. Do you have the centre with you?"

"Right here." Bill went back to his office and Harry heard him rummaging through a cabinet. Bill emerged moments later with the centre in his hand. "Here you are."

Harry took the glass ball in his hands and held it far from his body. He closed his eyes. Harry felt the magic stir beneath the tips of his fingers. Harry opened his eyes when he heard Bill make a strangled sort of coughing noise.

Bill had a look on his face that seemed to be torn between amusement and brotherly protection. Harry discovered why when he looked down to the glass sphere. Inside was a muddled sort of portrait of Ginny Weasley.

Harry could never in his existence recall being more hot in the face or more embarrassed. It would have been humiliating enough if it was anyone else, but sweet Merlin, why did have to be Ginny's older brother?

Bill seemed to be bizarrely sympathetic to Harry's situation; Bill clapped a hand on to Harry's shoulder. He flinched away partly because of some of his unhealed wounds and partly because of his fear of what Bill would do to him.

The professor chuckled and pulled away. He took his usual seat on the edge of his large desk.

"You do know, Harry, that anything that goes on in these sessions remains confidential?" Bill was looking at him quite seriously now. "So long as it doesn't endanger anyone's safety, of course."

Harry sighed and nodded his head. He couldn't stop that annoying little voice in his head that kept whispering _but what if you are endangering someone? What if you endanger her?_ He shook his head and tried to banish such thoughts from his mind. It was no easy task.

_You are so bloody selfish Potter. What sort of person are you? In this broom closet with a beautiful girl, and knowing what this relationship could cost her. For neither can live while the other survives, isn't that right, you stupid fool? Or have you forgotten? _

That was about the farthest thing from the truth How could he ever forget anything that happened that night? Especially when it haunted the dreams during what little time he slept.

One would think that all the Occlumency practice would put him a bit more at ease, but in fact it just made him more restless. His mind was swirling, he wasn't sure what to think, all he knew was that the reality of war was beginning to set in and he had this heavy feeling dragging him down.

Yet, still here he stood snogging Ginny Weasley, because at the present time this was his only sense of relief. He almost felt guilty that he used these times with her to help him relax, and he was ditching study hall to do it.

All thought was driven from his mind when he brought his lips to Ginny's once more. The only way he could think to describe this feeling was simply being lost in her.

She pulled away and smiled up at him as she gently brushed a lock of his hair out of his eyes. Harry never thought he had seen anyone with such rich, warm eyes in all his life. Ginny leaned up toward him once more and all coherent thought left his mind once more.

Harry wasn't sure what Hermione would say about behaving in such a manner, but as it was a free time for students and it wasn't past curfew he didn't think he was breaking any rules.

He wasn't really certain why they were even here in the first place. He supposed they assumed this was the only place they could snog in private. What sense is there when what appeared to be two platonic friends went at each other in the common room? So as long as Harry and Ginny's relationship remained out of the public eye, they would remain in dirty broom closets.

Harry's moment of serenity was broken when a bright light flooded into the dark room. He and Ginny broke apart in confusion. Someone had opened the door into the corridor, and that certain someone was standing directly in front of them.

It was probably the last person Harry wanted to see when snogging Ginny Weasley, or anyone for that matter, but who else would be better to walk in on them then Draco Malfoy? Well at least he wouldn't have to worry about being in dirty broom closets anymore.

The remainder of Wednesday and into Thursday Harry spent little time thinking about anything other than the fact that Draco Malfoy had caught him snogging with Ginny Weasley and the worst part of all was that Harry had no idea what he would do with this information.

He and Ginny had mostly avoided each other since their unfortunate incident in study hall. He knew that this probably wasn't the best course of action for them to take; they needed to figure out a plan before Malfoy took it out of their hands.

That was the exact reason why Harry was leaving Double Charms and trying to cut off Ginny before she got to the common room. Harry walked quickly through the corridors until he bumped into something quite solid.

Sorry was at the tip of his tongue until he realized who exactly it was he had run into. Malfoy smirked at him and Harry wasted no time in going right on his merry way. Yes, he decided, this anticipation was the worst torture Malfoy could invoke.

A flash of red hair caught Harry's eye, he picked up his pace. Harry took Ginny's hand in his own and led her back towards a deserted corridor. When they were certain no one was within listening range, he looked down into Ginny's worried eyes.

It gave him some relief that he now knew he wasn't the only one worried about what consequences Malfoy's knowledge of their relationship could cause.

"What are we going to do?" She asked in a pleading whisper. Harry caressed her cheek.

"There's only one thing we can do," he told her, "We have to beat Malfoy to the punch." They both flinched at his poor choice of words. "What I mean is that, I know Ron and Hermione need to hear about this from us, not that ferret."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "How about we tell them Friday evening?"

"That works I'm a bit worried about Ron's reaction, though."

She smiled at him, "You're only worried about Ron? What about my other five brothers?"

"Yeah, well I don't sleep in the same the room as your other brothers."

"Well how about I cover Hermione and you can do Ron? You'll have enough on your plate without having to add to the stress of Hermione's reaction."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Good. I just can't wait for all this to be over."

Ginny's face was slowly moving closer to his own, she kissed him softly. Her mischievous eyes looked up at him. "What you mean this?" She kissed him again.

"Oh, no, I never want that to end." He kissed her back with a bit more vigor.

"Well I'm afraid it will have to, because I'll be damned if I'm going to be caught by someone else." With that Ginny walked into the blackness of the long corridor.

Harry had worried about arriving in the common room to Ron and Hermione's suspicious gazes, as if they already knew his and Ginny's secret. He needn't have gotten himself worked up though.

When Harry came back to the common room after his rendezvous with Ginny, he found there was no one to greet him. With Ron and Hermione absent Harry went up to his dorm to get a head start on his homework.

Fortunately with all his anxiety over how he was going to break the news to Ron, Harry was able to drown out most of Professor Binns' mantra on the summer after his first year.

Harry could tell that Ron was trying to look modest as the ghost went on about the escapade to break Harry free from his aunt and uncle's house, but he was failing quite miserably. He didn't mind that Ron seemed to enjoy some of the attention he was receiving on Harry's behalf. Harry was worried, though, that Ron would be sick of all his attention coming from Harry's shadow.

He didn't know where Binns matched up his information, but the ghost was doing a fairly poor job at it. He wasn't certain how his professor could come off saying that the Dursleys' were loving people at the start of term, but now describe, in detail, his rescue from house arrest.

Ron gave him a sympathetic glance while Harry rolled his eyes in response.

Binns continued his mantra, "After leaving his guardians home, Harry was escorted to the Burrow in a flying Ford Angelica. This flying car would be the beginning of many great adventures to come."

Harry began to feel physically ill at the cheesy and dramatic lines being put into his life. He didn't understand what Dumbledore was thinking. This class would do far from humanizing him; in fact Harry thought it would do the opposite.

The thought most prominently controlling his mind was that if and when the prophecy became public, he would have the pressure of the wizarding world on his shoulders.

"Harry, are you all right?" Harry looked up into Hermione's perplexed eyes. "Class is over," she said.

Harry blinked and quickly gathered his things trying to shake the cobwebs from his mind.

"Sorry, guess Binns' voice was putting me to sleep." Harry hoped he smiled convincingly enough. His friends looked at him curiously but made no further inquiry.

Harry and Hermione tried to keep up with Ron's quick pace on his way to lunch. It never ceased to amaze Harry and disgust Hermione how much food Ron's stomach could hold.

Ron hadn't been sitting for more than a second and his plate was already piled with food. Harry chuckled at the horrified look on Hermione's face.

Harry took a seat next to Ginny and gently squeezed her hand under the table. She smiled at him a worried look in her eyes. He understood her anxious behavior, he was just as nervous about telling Ron about their news.

Harry wasn't so scared about actually giving the news as he was in fear of any bodily harm that might come to him.

As he looked back Harry realized he shouldn't have wasted his precious energy worrying.

"Potter!" Harry's head automatically turned towards the sound of his name being called and immediately wished he hadn't.

Draco Malfoy was striding across the great hall from the Slytherin table. His eyes showed no mercy. Ginny's hand tensed in his own, Harry gave it a gentle squeeze and let go.

"Malfoy why don't you go spend time with people who can actually tolerate your presence, and your stench." Harry went back to his food and hoped with all his might that for once in his miserable existence that Malfoy would leave him be.

Malfoy smirked taunting Harry with the information he held. "My aren't we cocky today Potter? Don't know if I would be myself considering…"

Harry was beginning to wish Malfoy would just get it over with, stop baiting him.

"But the Weasels always have served a purpose for you haven't they?" The ferret continued.

Most of the Gryffindor table had stopped eating their lunch and were now watching the spectacle before them. Harry could feel the heat rising in his face.

"They've taken you in, rescued you. Of course, they could be hoping for something in return. The Potter family fortune perhaps?"

Both Ron and Harry were on their feet now, each barely maintaining their composure.

"But for all their loyalty to you, Potter, you still take advantage of them." Harry didn't like where this was going or the way Ron was looking at him. "Most obviously the littlest Weaselet. Tsk, Tsk, Potter I thought your Gryffindor valor would prevent you from taking advantage of your best mate's sister. Very Slytherin of you."

Harry stared at him in shock Malfoy made it sound like he and Ginny had been shagging or something, but that was Malfoy for you. Ron was looking back and forth from Harry to Ginny. Malfoy had gone and Ginny soon followed running out of the hall.

The bell rang, Harry was still standing in shock, Ron was still looking confused, and Hermione was sitting quietly staring at her now empty plate.

The sound in the hall was deafening as students whispered about the recent gossip.

Someone suddenly slammed into his shoulder, hard. Harry pulled back and had to bite his lip to keep from losing his tongue. Harry looked behind him to see who had run into him and he saw the back of Seamus' head fading into the crowd.

The abrupt action broke Harry out of his daze, and Ron's too apparently. Ron seemed to immediately realize what happened and quickly ushered Harry out of the Hall.


	10. Wouldn't Dream of It

Potions that day had never been a more atrocious experience. It was painful both mentally and physically. It wasn't the lesson that was so hard to endure as much as to actually have to sit through it.

Harry was certain his shoulder had popped out of his socket. He knew it wasn't caused by any injury done to him over the summer; this injury must have come from the Dursleys' more recent surprise visit.

Harry was surprised no one, save Ron, obviously, noticed the pain he was in. He supposed he had the baggy Hogwarts robes to thank for that.

The mentally draining part of this class included the furtive whispers and glances he was receiving from his fellow classmates.

"Potter! Repeat for the class what I just said," Snape's looming nose was mere inches from Harry's face.

Shite was all his mind would think of and he was sure that wasn't the response Snape was looking for. "Uh," he stammered.

Snape smirked, "Yes, that's what I thought, twenty points from Gryffindor. See if that will remind you to put you brain to better use than the never ending gossip surrounding the life of the famous Harry Potter." The Slytherins guffawed.

Harry kept his eyes firmly attached to the notes in front of him; thankfully his pain was distracting him from any outburst he might usually be prone to.

He couldn't imagine how Ginny must be feeling.

By Care of Magical Creatures he was ready to tell the world about his injuries as long as this pain would stop.

After awhile Harry stopped trying to shove pieces of meat down the uncooperative model dragon's throats. He sat there and watched Ron and Hermione have a go at it.

"All righ' there 'Arry?" Hagrid came round and gave him a nice pat on the back. Harry tried to muffle his painful groan. Hagrid looked at him with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine, just have a bit of headache," he explained.

His pathetic excuse might not have been plausible if he were anyone but Harry Potter.

"What?" Hermione looked up at him. "Do you need to see Professor Dumbledore?"

It was handy what a distraction pain could be when trying to hold his temper. Harry just shook his head. The echoing sound of ringing bells from the castle sounded more like a hallelujah chorus to Harry. Ron seemed just as anxious.

Ron gently took Harry's uninjured arm and led him trotting quickly up the hill.

Hermione mad a sort of non-committal noise.

"Off to talk Quidditch," Ron yelled back at her, "see you at dinner."

The walk up to the castle had never been longer.

When they had finally reached the dormitory Harry had hoped for a feeling of relief but all he got was tension. The awkward silence was deafening.

Ron stood for a moment staring at him. "You'd better take your cloak off."

Harry did as gently as he could. Ron was rummaging through Harry's trunk, looking for the healing book, he assumed. He looked down at his shoulder for the first time.

It simply looked like he had two shoulder, one in front of the other.

Ron turned away from the trunk with the book in his hand he had to try and hide his disgust. His eyes scanned the pages of the healing book. His face growing more and more contorted.

"Damn," he whispered under his breath.

"What?" Harry asked. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"It says you have to fix it manually."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I have to pop it back in its socket by hand." Ron looked positively sick at the thought.

"Listen you don't have to do that. I can tell Madam Pomphery I got hurt in Quidditch or something."

Ron shook his head, "She'd never buy that since we haven't had practice since Wednesday." They sat in silence for a moment, neither one moving.

"It says you should lie down somewhere." Harry grunted and moved to his bed. "On your stomach."

Harry laid down, the side of his face pushed against the plush comforter. He could hear Ron taking deep breaths behind him. Ron gently put his hands on Harry's shoulder.

"Hey, Ron." Ron's hands shot back as if he had been burned. "Maybe you should do a silencing charm."

Harry could have sworn he saw Ron wince, as the red head performed the charm.

"So," Harry could detect a waver in Ron's voice, "why do you think this happened so easily?"

He could tell Ron was trying to distract him and he was grateful for it. "This happened before, when the Dursleys' visited, but it wasn't? as bad. I just sort of adjusted it myself, must have done a cruddy job." He tried to laugh.

Ron's hand was back on his back, his other hand on the front of Harry's shoulder.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Harry bit down on a bit of comforter.

Ron pulled back. There was a loud pop. It was quick, but he yelled out in pain. Ron pulled back quickly.

Harry lay there for a while trying to catch his breath. He sat up slowly and swung his legs over the bed. He hesitantly tested his shoulder; it was sore but moving freely.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem." Ron was putting the book back in Harry's trunk. "I don't know about this Harry." He took a seat in one of the armchairs.

"I had every intention of being mad at you, and there you go working up your sympathy rating." Ron was smiling slightly, so Harry knew he was kidding. "But, about you and Ginny-"

"Listen it wasn't at all what Malfoy made it sound like," Harry spoke up. "We were going to tell you. Tonight in fact, but he just beat us to it. I understand if you don't want her around me. I'm a danger to everyone I'm near-"

"Harry, shut up! I was waiting for you to do this. We have already made the choice to be a part of the war. We were already in danger before you came along, and I don't want you acting the martyr. By doing that you minimize the value of that decision.

"I was only angry because you didn't tell me and just the simple fact your dating my baby sister." Ron smiled slightly but it faded quickly.

"I guess I'm being a bit of a hypocrite. I was afraid to tell you cause I thought maybe… well that doesn't matter anymore. Hermione and I have kind of… well you know…"

Harry nodded his head, encouraging Ron to continue.

"Well we've been spending a lot of time together lately." Ron was nervously pulling at his sleeve. "In a bit closer company than in the past."

"So you're dating then?" Harry didn't know how he felt about this.

"Well not officially or anything. We're taking it slow."

Harry let out a low whistle.

"Girls are a lot of work," Ron laughed.

"Yeah, but they're worth it."

The snow was falling steadily and quietly on the Quidditch field. It was a clear day so the weather had not yet become a problem for visibility.

It was something like a winter wonderland. He could see the snow-covered treetops hundreds of kilometers off. The mountains seemed to go off into the horizon and never end.

They were playing against Ravenclaw and Gryffindor was far in the lead. No one seemed to be in much of a hurry. It was the laziest game he had ever played in.

"Ginny Weasley has scored again! Another ten points for Gryffindor!" Dennis Creevy's voice was carried through the stadium by a gust of wind. Harry watched as Ginny quickly rebound the quaffle and passed it off to Colin.

He watched, fascinated, as she shook the snow from her hair and took off again. He was amazed by her strength in how she had handled their impromptu announcement.

She took no shame in openly criticizing Malfoy every opportunity she had. Harry could never match her wit, and apparently neither could Malfoy.

Ginny had even written to Fred and George looking for materials to exact her revenge, but if Harry could guess he would say she enjoyed this new environment far more than one of secrecy.

Though they certainly weren't flaunting their relationship, they took advantage of the new freedom Malfoy had granted them. Harry made certain Malfoy knew that he in no way was ashamed of his relationship with Ginny.

"Nice save from Ron Weasley there. There isn't any doubt Gryffindor is in no way suffering for lack of skills from the newly formed team. Ravenclaw could certainly use some of Colin's speed."

Harry was circling the pitch, squinting through the now thickening shower of snow. He was specifically trying to avoid Cho who'd always loved tagging him.

Suddenly something soft and fluffy smacked smartly into the side of his head. He sped after the now fleeting Snitch. He was facing a strong head wind and the snow was pelting his face sharply.

The snitch took a wide curve around the Gryffindor goal posts and he headed it off. Harry faced it. It stopped for a moment as if surprised to be out smarted. In that split second Harry snatched the Snitch into his hand. Madame Hooche's whistle blew into the wind.

After a hot shower and some fresh clothes the Quidditch team met in the common room to head down to supper.

"That was a brilliant steal from Boot, Ginny. You should have seen the look on his face," Dean howled.

"Looked as if you'd taken his first born son," Ron laughed.

Hermione and Neville were there to great them when they arrived in the Great Hall. Seamus quickly left the cheery group and joined Lavender and Pavarti at the end of the table.

"You all were brilliant," Hermione exclaimed. She quickly took her seat next to Ron and gave him a particularly lengthy smile.

"I've sent out for some food and butterbeers, have a bit of an after match party?" Dean whispered.

Ron whooped, "I'm all in."

"I just hope you've all finished you school work. The end of term is coming up." Hermione reprimanded. "I was hoping to finish that transfiguration essay."

Ron gaped at her, "That essay isn't due until next Monday."

"I want to stay ahead so I won't have much work over the holiday."

Neville was piling food on his golden platter. "What are your plans for the holidays?" He asked.

"Why it looks as if I've arrived just in time." Professor McGonnagal had appeared behind Ron,"Potter, Granger, Weasleys, Professor Dumbledore wanted to me to inform you that you'd all be spending your holiday at Headquarters."

Hermione looked slightly crest fallen, "Oh, Professor I was hoping to spend some time with my parents."

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but it's for your protection, and your parents agreed that was best for you." With that McGonnagal turned on her heel and headed back to the teachers table.

Harry looked at Neville, "Well I guess you've got your answer."

The party was rowdy and loud, but Harry wasn't in much of a mood to be festive. He had been lucky enough to avoid Grimwauld Place over the summer, but it appeared his goal to keep away from it forever had failed.

He knew there was no use in arguing with Dumbledore once his mind was decided, especially when it concerned his beloved savior's safety. All Harry knew was he did not want to go back to that place.

He didn't want to think about this. Thinking about that house meant thinking about that damn prophecy, about him.

Harry looked up, startled, as a butterbeer was shoved in his hands. People were singing and dancing on the tables; even Hermione had set aside her homework for an evening of fun. It seemed everyone was in the Christmas spirit and all the festivity that came with it.

Everyone but Harry that was.

He managed to slip off to bed without anyone noticing.

It was the day before the school would board the Hogwarts Express and head to their various place of residence in hope of finding some holiday cheer.

Harry walked the decorated corridors of the castle watching the snowfall steadily from the large two story windows. There was mistletoe in every corner and garland donning all the banisters. Each classroom door had a personalized wreath hanging merrily.

Harry knocked on the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom ready to attend his last Occlumency lesson before the holiday season.

Bill opened the door with a goofy grin on his face and a Saint Nicholas hat sitting on top of his head. Harry had not failed to notice the red lipstick in the shape of lips marring Bill's face.

"Ah, come on in Harry. Sorry you caught me a bit unprepared I'm afraid. I was just letting out a friend." Bill blushed profusely. It turned out Ron wasn't the only one whose ears could turn that shade of red.

"Not a problem," Harry smiled.

"Do you mind if we call off today? I'm afraid I'm not quite in the mood to have anyone intrude on my mind today."

"Sure."

"So are you anxious for your Christmas holiday?" Bill asked, while helping himself to a peppermint candy.

"Oh, yeah, I guess." Harry could never really explain how much he was dreading this break without sounding completely rude.

Bill seemed to realize what a stupid question he asked and tried to cover up for it.

"Well everyone will be there," Bill closed his eyes again. "Wow I'm really botching this up aren't I?" Harry tried to smile convincingly. "I meant my whole family will be there, except for Percy obviously; but no one will really be missing his presence I'm sure."

Harry snorted.

"It shouldn't be without excitement though. I've got quite an announcement to make."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Oh don't think you're going to goad anything out of me just cause you caught me off guard."

Harry laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it."


	11. Suprises in Abundance

Harry watched from the Gryffindor tower as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny helped the younger students into the thestral-pulled carriages.

He knew he certainly didn't envy his peers. They would certainly have a long journey to the Hogsmeade station in this weather.

What had been a steady shower of falling snow had quickly turned into a windy blizzard. The last trip to Hogsmeade had even been canceled due to the inclement weather. This forced most of the student body to finish their holiday shopping by owl order.

Harry had taken care of that long before the announcement of the Hogsmeade cancellation, for he doubted Dumbledore would have allowed him to attend. Better safe than sorry as far as he was concerned. He looked over at the common room portrait hole where his, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny's trunks all sat awaiting their journey to Grimmauld Place.

"Urgh, that had to be the most ridiculous job I've ever been forced to endure." Ron groaned loudly as he stepped through the portrait hole. Hermione and Ginny were quick to follow.

"Oh I don't know, I've always enjoyed this kind of weather," Ginny said, pulling off her frozen gloves. Harry smiled at her; he had always loved blizzards as well.

The portrait hole creaked open and Dumbledore entered followed be McGonagall. Dumbledore wore robes of shiny velvet. They were red with green holly that seemed to move freely

Professor McGonagall wore her usual deep green velvet but had a sort of Christmas wreath sitting atop her head.

"I see you're all packed," the Headmaster said cheerfully. "Ready for a fun holiday I'm sure." He pulled out what appeared to be one of Trelawney's pink cups. "Portus."

The cup illuminated with blue light for a moment, but just as quickly went back to its original rose. "Everyone place a finger on the cup; I'll send the rest of your bags after you," Dumbledore smiled.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all eagerly grabbed hold of the china; Harry did so only after a moment's hesitation. Merlin, he didn't want to do this…

Harry felt a pull at his navel and soon he was swirling in a kaleidoscope of color. The wind was rushing in his ears…

Suddenly the color and brightness faded and were replaced by gray and darkness.

"Oh, my babies!" The four of them were quickly bombarded by the ferocious hugs of Mrs. Weasley. "Good Merlin, you've already grown so much, right before my very eyes." She made her way to Harry and flattened his hair lovingly.

"Why don't you all get settled? I'll have lunch ready in a few minutes." As if she'd summoned them their trunks appeared behind them with a small pop.

Harry desperately tried to avoid looking anywhere but the floor as he drug his trunk up the stairs. Best way to deal with this situation, he decided, was to avoid it.

Harry entered the room he and Ron shared two summers ago. Ron flopped his trunk down on the dusty bed and started unpacking his things. He followed his friend's actions and slowly put his clothes in a wardrobe.

Ron stopped unpacking and stood still for a moment. Harry could feel Ron's eyes boring into the back of his head. Harry busied himself with neatly folding his robes.

"Are you gonna be all right here mate?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Harry snapped. He'd stopped pretending to fold his clothes. "It's just a house, just a stupid house."

"You two," Mrs.Weasley beamed at him and Ginny while washing up the dishes," I always knew you'd be together." She dried her hands on a towel and pulled them both close in a hug.

"You're such a handsome couple," she sniffled. Harry looked over at Ginny through the crook of her mother's neck, she rolled her eyes dramatically.

When she finally pulled away she was blotting her eyes with the towel. "Now, why don't you run off, I have plenty to be doing around here?"

They both smiled indulgently and quickly ran up the stairs. It wasn't long before Harry pulled Ginny into the empty drawing room. They had no sooner closed the door than their lips were touching.

There was a fire burning somewhere deep inside his stomach. Just the touch of this girl sent his senses tingling; the world around him simply disappeared. He didn't have to worry about being in this house, being with these memories.

Harry felt a shudder role through him. Ginny pulled away, her hands still gently caressing his back. Her warm eyes looked up at him in concern.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Harry whispered. He went back to kissing Ginny with more passion than previously. _I'm fine_.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George were all casually gathered around the drawing room sofa table, playing a game of exploding snap. It could hardly be considered a competitive match, since Fred and George seemed to be losing for the soul purpose of trying to singe off the others eyebrows.

Suddenly the door was kicked open by a flushed but happy looking Mrs.Weasley. She had numerous amounts of tinsel, mistletoe and holly flowing from her arms.

"Why don't you all help me put up some holiday decorations?" She asked. "Cheer this place up a bit."

Fred and George took no time in taking the bundle of mistletoe from their mother, insisting they would take care of that particular festivity.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione followed in hanging the shiny tinsel around the house in a slightly tacky yet cheerful manner. Harry tried to maintain a convincing smile.

Mrs. Weasley seemed much more cheerful then she had the previous holiday. Harry was beginning to think it had something to do with the glowing way she kept looking at him and Ginny.

After every corner had been hung with tinsel, every doorway donned with mistletoe, and no tree was left without ornaments, Mrs. Weasley sent them to get washed up before dinner.

The girls had gone up a while ago to get showers. Ron and Harry were currently drudging up the stairs heading to their room.

"So I reckon we ought to have Colin start for the game against Slytherin." Ron blabbered. "Harry are you even listening?"

Harry started. He had been standing still for a few moments staring blankly at a house elf head, a head that had a St. Nicholas hat sitting a top it.

"Earth to Harry…" Ron continued.

Harry looked at his friend. "Sorry, zoned out for a minute there. What were you saying?"

Ron chuckled, "I was saying…"

Ron's voice seemed to fade away.

_'God Bless ye merry Hippogriffs…'_

Harry nodded as he climbed up the stairs, oblivious to Ron's mantra.

_'…Eat nothing but your hay…"_

They had reached the door to their bedroom.

'_The eagle and the horse were united in way play…'_

"So what do ya' think?" Ron looked at him expectantly.

_'To save us all from the dark lord's wrath…'_

"Sounds great mate, I think I'm gonna go hit the showers myself." Harry abruptly slammed the bathroom door in his face.

_'When Deatheaters go astray…"_

Harry turned on the shower, hot.

_'Go flying on a feathered wing…'_

Harry steeped into the scalding rain. He let out a deep breath. Harry stood there just trying to absorb the steaming heat, letting it fog his brain. He wanted out of this house, he wanted out of these memories; he wanted that stupid song out of his head.

No, that was wrong, all he wanted was to have Sirius back.

The next day all of the teenagers, and even some of the adults acting like teenagers, had joined in on what had become an all out war of snow. Harry ducked as a speeding snowball came flying toward him at a speed no human strength could have made it achieve.

He found it extremely unfair that Fred and George were allowed to use their magic and the rest of them couldn't. Ron screamed a barbarian**-**like roar as he hurled a massive snowball towards one of his twin brothers, Harry couldn't tell which.

Fortunately, they had Mr. Weasley on their side and he had quite a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Celeritas," Mr. Weasley whispered under his breath. With that he handed the snowball to Harry. Harry smiled at him and chucked it. It flew across the snowy field at lightning speed and ran right into Fred's chest. Needless to say he was immobile long enough for Harry's team to over take the twins.

"Ah, the taste of victory," Ron gloated. "It's so familiar."

Hermione rolled her eyes. They were walking back to the house; Mrs. Weasley had called them in to get ready for Christmas Eve dinner. It was going to be decked out with Mrs. Weasley's best cooking. It was sure to be a full house tonight.

Harry tried to uselessly to flatten his hair, but it was to no avail. He plopped down on the sofa next to Ginny as they waited for the guests to arrive.

Fred and George had already left to pick up Angelina and Katie, their respective dates.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked Ginny.

"They seem to have snuck off somewhere," Ginny said slyly. "What, can't you spend a few moments alone with me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Ginny, you should know that's my favorite way to spend free time." He kissed her gently. She smiled at him, approving his answer.

"Who's Charlie bringing?" He asked.

"Who knows? His latest 'Girlfriend' I suppose," Ginny rolled her eyes. "No one's quite sure of her name yet, but I doubt anyone will take the time to see, he'll just bring some other girl by next holiday."

Harry laughed.

"Don't laugh, you," she said sternly, "I won't have you thinking dating a hundred girls is a good thing." She kissed him, "especially when you already have a girlfriend."

"No you see, I was only laughing at the sad life Charlie's living," Harry laughed. "He doesn't have the wonderful kind of relationship I have."

"What's that about my sad life, Potter?" Charlie walked in the house laughing. A slender brunette followed him in. Harry prayed she hadn't heard his last comment, but by the way she ogling Charlie, Harry doubted it.

"And what's this I hear about you dating my sister?" The red head asked. "I'll have to have a talk with you later young man," Charlie tried his best stern face, but failed pretty miserably.

"Looking forward to it," Harry grinned cheekily. Charlie ruffled his already dismally messy hair and joined his mother in the kitchen.

Ron and Hermione had finally decided to make their entrance. They trotted down the stairs hand in hand both looking rather flushed and guilty.

The front door opened a second time and Bill walked in with a stunning blonde on his arm, a blonde Harry was already acquainted too.

"Fleur?" Harry asked.

" 'Arry!" Her accent was as heavy as ever. She swooped down on him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Harry saw Ginny go red. "It is lovely to see you again. I am 'ere with Bill, we 'ave been seeing one another for quite some time now."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Bill, who blushed red. Ginny appeared not to have taken in any part of the conversation and continued to glare at Fleur. Bill was quick to usher Fleur into the kitchen.

He noticed Ron looking steadily at his feet; Harry could bet his Firebolt that Ron was purposely keeping his gaze from Fleur in order to appease Hermione. Seeing Ginny still looked so red, Harry figured maybe he should have done that too.

When the door opened for a third time, Harry was more concerned than happy on seeing the particular person. Remus came in, surprisingly hand in hand with Tonks. The tension in the room thickened an insane amount.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks smiled. Harry nodded. "Well I'll just go help Molly in the kitchen, kids do you want to join me?"

As the rest of the party left him and Remus alone it seemed to do nothing more than make the situation even more awkward.

"It's good to see you Harry," Remus said quietly.

Harry observed the werewolf keenly. He looked better, healthier, except for a rather large burn on the side of his neck.

"You too," Harry tried to smile; he'd seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "How'd that happen?" He pointed vaguely to the burn.

Remus shifted uncomfortably. "Well you know, on a mission, curses flying everywhere."

Harry frowned; he heard the sound of the table being set. "Oh, we better get in there, sounds like dinner's about done."

Remus nodded and followed Harry into the kitchen. Harry helped to set the silverware on the table when he felt Ginny come behind him. He faced her and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Harry stood there in shock for a moment; they had generally avoided public displays of affection since their _very_ public announcement of their relationship. Harry assumed it might have something to do with Fleur being here.

When Harry regained his ability to move, he looked over and saw Remus raising his eyebrows in amusement. He was suddenly very aware how many red heads there were in the room. He took his seat and let Hermione finish setting the table.

Mrs. Weasley set the large ham on the table and dinner was served. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat together at on end of the table, with Bill and Fleur at the other. Harry was seated between Ron and Ginny, and Hermione was to Ron's right. Remus took his seat to the left of Ginny and Tonks followed, sitting next to the Werewolf.

On the other side of the table sat Fred and George with Angelina and Katie. Charlie and his brown**-**haired girlfriend took a seat at the end of the table.

There was a warm honey glow surrounding the table; everyone was cheerful and ready to dig into their food. The wind from the blizzard was whistling outside and made a beautiful picture out the window.

"Urgh, let's eat. I'm starved!" Ron said.

"Um just a moment," Bill had stood up, "before we all start eating I'd like to make an announcement."

"What?" Ron yelped, "Come on Bill, what are you, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Now Bill, we already know about that green wart on your toe," said Fred.

"Really Bill, we are trying to eat," George said pompously.

Bill glared ferociously, but when Fleur took his hand his anger seemed to dissipate.

Bill smiled and looked at them all, "Fleur and I are getting married."

"Oh! My baby!" Mrs. Weasley jumped from her seat and ran to her eldest son. There was a larger uproar; everyone was jumping from his or her seats congratulating the groom and bride to be.

No one was more ecstatic than Mrs. Weasley. Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders as they watched her talk, hysterically, with Fleur about wedding plans. Harry looked down at Ginny, she was beaming and looking relived.

"What's up with you?" He asked her.

"Well, I guess I was a bit jealous earlier. I thought Fleur was coming on to you or something. I'm just relieved I don't have to worry about her anymore," she blushed sweetly.

"What?" Harry asked shocked. "Girls don't come on to me, especially Veelas."

Ginny snorted. "Oh, please. One Veela down, the whole of Hogwarts to go."

Harry laughed and kissed her sweetly on the nose.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but I have my own announcement to make," Mr. Weasley

called over the crowd. Everyone watched him expectantly. "I'm going to be running for

Minister of Magic."

So, I know you all saw that Bill/Fleur thing coming, but i hope that last bit suprised you. I didn't get as many reviews last chapter so i hope we can increase that. Thanks for reading, now review.


	12. Christmas

It was astonishing how fast a room could go from a seam busting loudness, to so silent you could hear a pin drop. The entire room was starring a Mr. Weasley with their mouths agape.

"I didn't mean to spoil Bill and Fleur's announcement, but this needed to be done tonight." He stopped and waited for some response, when there was none he continued.

"Re-election is at our doorstep, and the facts are that we cannot hope to defeat Vold- Voldemort without the cooperation of the Ministry, and Fudge is far from being cooperative" Again he paused.

"So it would be ideal if someone from the Order were on the inside. As grateful as we are for Tonks and Kingsley's help, it just isn't getting the job done, and if you need someone on the inside, who better than the Minister of Magic?

"Albus has asked me to do this for him, since obviously he cannot leave Hogwarts. Albus said he needed someone he could trust," Mr. Weasley blushed modestly, "and I was happy to oblige.

"I don't really start campaigning until spring; the election will be sometime in October. I won't go ahead with it unless you all agree; this is going to be a long road for us all and I'll need your support, so?" Mr. Weasley looked hopefully at them all.

"But, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley spoke up quietly, "What about your job? Your muggle things?"

"We are at war Molly; I'd rather be in a position to help, do what I can, to help who I can. We all have to make sacrifices." Mr. Weasley's eyes locked with Harry's own for a split second. _Did he know?_

"Of course we're behind you dad," Bill spoke up, "That's what we do."

This statement seemed to bread the ice and Mr. Weasley was quickly showered with hugs and congratulations. Harry followed Ginny's hug with a hand shake. Mr. Weasley looked at him keenly.

"I hope you know that you have my full support as well, sir," Harry said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Harry," The balding man looked down, "because your support is going to mean a great deal before the end."

Harry sat starring blankly into the darkness of the drawing room. Ginny and the rest of the house had turned in early. All he knew was that he couldn't sleep in this house. There was an irritating prickle at his scar. It took all of Harry's strength to keep occluding, especially in his exhaustion.

"Harry?" He jumped slightly startled. Their was light steaming in from the hall. He tried to blink away the stark contrast of the darkness.

In the silhouette of the light Harry could make out someone with bushy hair and a shock of red.

"Harry?" Hermione called again.

"Yeah," Even he could tell his voice was raspy, "I'm here, shut the door will you?"

His eyes were able to quickly adjust back into the darkness.

"Merlin, mate," Ron said as he fumbled towards him, "have you gone blind and no longer need light? Ouch!" Ron yelped as he ran his shin into the table.

"Oh, this is ridiculous, _Lumos_." A soft light appeared at the tip of Hermione's wand. "What are you doing in here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

They sat in a companionable silence, Ron and Hermione on the floor. They looked at each other in the dim light; no words were spoken.

Ron automatically pulled out the chessboard and set up. Ron against Harry and Hermione. This was trio time, as Harry liked to think of it. Their had been too few of these recently.

_Should I tell them?_ Harry looked at his friends. He didn't want to spoil this peaceful moment. How could he tell them when he'd barely come to accept it himself?

It wasn't long before they all ended up in a dead sleep on the couch. Harry and Hermione were next to one another, her head on his shoulder, and Ron sprawled across them, mouth hanging wide.

Harry awoke to a bright flash going off behind his close eyelids. He felt an immense relief in the amount of pressure on his legs.

Ron had sat up suddenly, awoken by the flashing light bulb. Harry blinked sleepily up at the two identical twin faces, each bursting with glee. The twin to the right was holding a smoking purple camera.

"Fred give me that camera now!" Ron yelled jumping off Hermione's lap. She groaned in pain. Ron's rampage was to no avail as the twins promptly ran out of the room.

"Urgh," Ron groaned miserably, "One day, I'm going to get those two."

Mrs. Weasley stuck her head in the door. "You lot better go get dressed, breakfast's nearly ready and then we'll open gifts."

"Whoa! Presents, come on let's eat." Ron ran up the stairs. Harry and Hermione sat there listening to his heavy footfalls on the stairs.

"I suppose we'd better get ready," Hermione smiled, "he'd never forgive us if we were late."

A half an hour later the household, or most of the household, was gathered in the drawing room. Bill and Fleur had somehow gotten preoccupied when they went up to get their presents and had yet to arrive.

Ron was complaining miserably and looking longingly at his pile of neatly wrapped gifts. "Can't we just start without them? What's taking so long?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things they could be doing," George smirked.

Fred laughed, "Bill's probably unwrapping his gift, if you know what I mean."

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley admonished, "I will not have-"

"Sorry we're late all," Bill and Fleur rushed in looking flushed. They set down their bags of packages. "Are we ready to get started then?"

Harry was sure Fred and George would waist no time in teasing Bill more when the excitement of the gifts was over.

He spotted an unusually shaped parcel; it looked very long and not very solid. Harry tore into the wrapping and then dropped it in surprise.

"Hey!" George yelped, "Be careful with it. Go on, look at the engraving."

Harry read the engraving that was embedded into the fur of the fake ferret. Their were three large orange M's, flowing downward from the lettering was the inscription: Mastering the Malfoy Mischief.

"It's a boat load of pranks especially designed for the little ferret back at Hogwarts," Fred explained.

Harry continued his opening of gifts while imagining the sort of things the twins had created just for Malfoy; whatever it was, Harry was sure he would love it. Ron had given him a leather holster to carry his wand in, which would no doubt prove very useful. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him the usual sweater and box of muffins.

He opened a small box from Bill next. It was incased in leather and looked something like an oversized ring box. Harry pried the lid open and found a glass ball, a centre. Harry smiled at Bill in his thanks.

The next box was extremely heavy. Their was a note attached to the top and in loopy scroll that could be none other than Dumbledore's it read: _Use it well._ Harry's lip quirked at the irony the old professor seemed so fond of.

He pulled back the flaps of the old cardboard box, and found what was unmistakably a pensive. Harry pulled it out of the box and observed it. It was similar to Dumbledore's but not identical. The runes around the rim were different and it was more of a green than a blue.

Harry knew it must have been very expensive, so much so that Snape didn't even have his own, and had used Dumbledore's last year during Occlumency. He put it back in the box.

Hermione gave him a package that was most obviously a book, he prayed to Merlin it wasn't another planner. He peeled back the wrapping staring at the aged cover of a book that seemed to have seen many years. It read:

_**Ancient Curses and Counter Curses**_

_Beware to all that enter into these pages…._

_Only those who are worthy should succeed…._

Harry quirked his eyebrow at the ominous title and message that followed-- rather unusual gift. He set the book aside and thought maybe he could use it for homework or something.

He looked at the text again and something made him replace in carefully in the box it came in, best keep it in good condition, just in case.

The next package appeared to be a shoe box wrapped in bits of the Daily Prophet. Harry pulled off the lid and saw nothing but hundreds of photos. They looked to be of various times in the Marauder's and his own life. He needed no card to tell this was from Remus.

Harry shut the lid; he didn't know if he could handle looking at all those in front of everyone. He looked over at Remus and saw him give Tonks a sly kiss on the cheek, oblivious to his observer.

"Harry?" Ginny smiled up at him, "Are you going to open mine now?"

He blinked at her his mind blank for a moment. "Oh!" Harry smiled, "Yeah I was saving the best for last." She kissed him on the cheek. It paid to be charming.

Ginny scooted a box large enough for perhaps a human head. He pulled off the lid. It took him a moment to realize what exactly he was looking at, and then it moved.

It appeared to be a white furry snowball with little brown fleshy ears. It blinked up at him with wide blue eyes. Harry moved in to rub a finger down what he assumed would be a spine and it seemed to giggle merrily.

This seemed to start it off. The thing began to bounce like a rubber ball, rocking its crate. Harry began to think it was fleeing for escape.

"Hold her," Ginny giggled, "It'll calm her down."

With his seeker reflexes Harry caught her in his hand. He looked down at it to make sure he hadn't hurt her, but she was purring merrily into his hand.

"It's a Kneazle," Ginny said.

"Yeah I recognize it. How come you didn't leave any air holes for her?"

"Harry, am I a witch or not?"

He smiled, "Right."

He continued to cradle the furry creature in his lap. "Well go on then, open up my gift."

Ginny smiled at him seeming merely ecstatic to receive a gift from him at all. She took the small box in her hands. It opened much like the box for Bill's centre, thought much flatter.

"Oh Harry," Ginny whispered, "It's beautiful." She pulled out a golden locket. It hung on a delicate string which had been reinforced with strengthening charms. The locket had a Gryffindor lion engraved on the face.

"Well go on," He smiled, "open it."

She did. Ginny stared at the small mirror embedded on the inside of the charm. She looked up at him curiously.

"It's a charm," He explained, "I have a mirror just like it. We can communicate with each other through it, no matter where we are. I had Remus pick it up for me at wherever my dad and Sirius got theirs, but he doesn't seem inclined to tell me just how he managed to get a hold of another one."

She beamed at him and caressed the locket once more before she gently shut it and placed it around her neck. Ginny reached up and kissed him soundly on the lips.

The rest of the day had consisted of nothing more than lazy frolicking. They had spent most of their time testing out their new gifts and just enjoying the holiday merriment. Fred and George seemed to take particular enjoyment in taking pictures of everyone at unexpected moments.

Yet all good things must come to an end, Harry mused. He was currently sitting in the dark again, but not somewhere as obvious as the Drawing Room this time. Harry had no wish to be found.

He fingered through the various photos of his family and himself. As interested as Harry was in the photographs of his family he wasn't nearly as enthralled with them as the ones of him and Sirius.

All of the pictures depicted Harry and Sirius in some sort of play. An annoying voice kept ringing in his head; _It does not do to dwell on dreams Harry and forget to live_. But I thought my dream was to be with my family? Maybe it's changed; Maybe Sirius was my family, my only family.

Well, you've lost that too, didn't you Potter? Now you're alone and you deserve it. Harry looked back down at the smiling face of his Godfather, oblivious to the hurt that would soon befall him.

"Damn you," He whispered.

"Sorry, didn't realize I had anything to be damned about." Harry jumped and turned to look at the shadowy figure of Remus Lupin.

"I didn't know anyone was there." Harry quickly stuffed the shoebox behind him.

"Only for a moment. What are you doing down here anyway?" Remus looked at the scattered hay and droppings. The ex-professor went to pet a sleeping Buckbeak.

"Couldn't sleep," Harry replied.

"I've been hearing you've been doing a lot of that lately." Remus kept petting Buckbeak, but his voice betrayed his worry.

"I could ask you the same question," He snapped.

"You need to take better care of yourself, Harry."

"I don't need to be babied, I never was, and I don't need to be." Harry could hear the bitterness in his voice.

Remus looked as if he'd been struck. "I would have been there for you Harry, but the laws…"

He starred at the man astonished. "Why would you want to be there for me? I've destroyed everything in your life, every damn thing."

"Sirius made his own mistake in going there," Remus' voice was harsh, "he was a fool, when he was alive and in the grave."

"I hate him for it," Harry whispered "I hate myself for letting him."

"Of course you hate him; I hate him just as much for all his sodding chivalry." Harry had never seen the werewolf's eyes so bitter. His scorn soon turned to a smile of irony. "It's amazing, the fine line between love and hate."

Harry sat on his bed many hours later. He and Remus had reached a sense of peace, however warped it was. Who knew how long it would last?

There was a pale light rising from the horizon, the moon was beginning to set and the darkness was quickly fading from his thoughts and mind.

Harry sighed; he looked over his shoulder at the occupied bed of Ronald Weasley. It was time and Harry knew it. He couldn't take it much longer, not alone at least.

He stood and walked to his wardrobe; inside sat the stone basin. Harry took the tip of his was to his head, just as he had seen Dumbledore do so many times before, and concentrated on the night that had changed his life and his destiny…

The students of Hogwarts stood in the front entry hall of number twelve Grimwauld Place, each saying their goodbyes to the ones who would be left behind.

Mrs. Weasley was smothering her two youngest children in hugs and kisses, desperate to keep them just a little while longer. Hermione was chatting admirably with Tonks.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Remus smiling warmly at him. They said not one word to each other, just pulled one another into a warm embrace. Harry realized how much he didn't want to leave.

"Great Scott," Remus chuckled as he pulled away. "You're taller than I am anymore. You're a man now." Harry patted his friend on the back in thanks

"You notice she never got that weepy over us when we left for school," George nudged Harry in the ribs. He was nodding to the still emotional Mrs.Weasley. "Well we got some film developed."

Fred handed Harry the picture of his, Hermione, and Ron's nighttime nap. "Give a copy to Ron and 'Mione as well," Fred said.

"Though I suppose you don't have too-" George smirked.

"As there'll be plenty posted around Hogwarts for them to grab a few extras,"

Fred continued. They gave him a wicked grin and left.


	13. Shadow of Darkness

The common room was empty with only the sound of banging trunks from the dorms above it. The sixth year boys' room was included in this turmoil.

Harry, Ron, Dean, and Neville were busy reloading their room with all the new goodies they had received over the holidays. There still appeared to be Christmas merriments left over, and everyone was in a cheerful mood.

Harry and Ron were currently setting up their holiday photos in well-decorated frames. Among these included the one Fred and George had taken without their consent.

Dean hopped over his bed to get a better look at eh sleeping trio. "Awww… how cute," Dean laughed, "together forever you lot will be."

Harry's thoughts darkened for a moment, his mind drifting to what lay hidden in the wardrobe; he shook his head and pulled out his kneazle. He and Ginny had decided to name her Curflumpkin- well more Ginny than Harry. He supposed he should have learned his lesson from Pigwidgeon. Harry had just taken to calling her Flump.

Dean hopped off his bed to pet the little creature. Harry saw Seamus come in out of the corner of his eye.

"Who gave it to you, Harry?" Dean asked.

Harry watched the creature mildly. "Ginny."

He heard Seamus snort behind him; Dean surprisingly enough, glared at his friend.

He motioned to Harry, "Come on Harry, let's go get her some milk."

"Yeah, okay." Harry left with Dean in tow, more disgruntled than when he entered.

Ron looked up as the door swung open. Hermione came in balancing a large crate for Curflumpkin. Ron rushed over to take it from her and set it on Harry's bed.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked, wiping her brow. "Ginny said it's not good to leave them out with all the owls around, they might think she's prey."

Ron, Hermione, and Seamus searched the room hoping for the kneazle to show herself.

"There!" Seamus pointed at his bed. There was a ball of fur bouncing across the velvet comforter.

"Okay," Ron whispered, "let's approach it very carefully." The three of them moved in ready to attack, when the little ball flew to Dean's bed.

"Catch her!" Hermione yelped.

Curflumpken leapt across the beds, and the room, like some sort of trapiezist. When it reached Harry's bed and had no where left to go, it paused as if in thought.

Hermione, Ron, and Seamus stood very still ready to pounce, but Flump was quicker. She flew forward into Harry's wardrobe, through a small crack in the door.

The three of them raced to the dresser and Ron pulled the door open slowly. Curflumpken was sitting quietly on a pile of Harry's school robes, just to the left of a stone basin filled with some sort to shiny liquid. She seemed to smirk up at them with a mischievous grin.

"Come on Flumpy," Ron coaxed, "let's get out of the nice wardrobe…" But his words were of no use as the ball of fur hopped promptly into the bowel of shimery water. It seemed to happen in slow motion as the tree of them simultaneously reached for the Kneazle, falling in to the bottomless basin with her. Ron swore he'd walked into a nightmare…

Ron looked around him in confusion at the scene in front of him. It appeared to be Dumbledore's office, though it seemed darkened by some sort of heavy cloud. Harry was standing some twenty feet from the headmaster's desk. The old man was sitting sorrowfully behind it. Ron watched in silence as he finally realized it was the pensieve that he was apart of. He looked on silently.

Harry spoke first. "I don't want to talk about how I feel, all right?" _Typical Harry,_ Ron thought.

Now Dumbeldore was speaking. "Harry, suffering like this proves you are still a man! This pain is part of being human-" _Oh, I know what this is._

"THEN --- I --- DON'T --- WANT --- TO --- BE --- HUMAN!" Harry roared. The words cut through Ron like a knife _Harry, don't say that_. He watched as Harry threw the Professor's no doubt priceless treasures across the room. He was in a blind sort of rage Ron could never have imagined.

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry yelled at the portraits, snatching up a lunar scope and throwing it into the fireplace. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE-"

Ron watched helplessly at his friend's suffering. This was like nothing he could have imagined. Hermione was staring with tears in her eyes, Seamus stony faced. It seemed to go on for hours, the yelling, the apologizing, and the pain. It continued until they watched on in horror as a shadowy form of Sibyl Trelawney rose from Dumbledore's own pensive.

"_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM A HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"_

_Great Merlin_, was all the time Ron had to think as the horrific scene before him evaporated and he spun into his dorm.

Harry walked into his dorm carrying a bowl of milk for Flump. Dean had left him at the door to the common room when Pavarti had asked to see him. He smirked at the memory of the color Dean's cheeks had turned when she arrived.

Harry looked around for his new pet and saw her nowhere; in fact the entire dorm was empty. He set the bowl on the ground.

"Ron!" He called "Mione!" Harry knew that was slightly ridiculous as there wasn't much room for them to hide in the dorm. He looked more closely, and noticed the wardrobe was ajar, much more so then when he left it.

He felt his heart begin to thump in his chest, _surely not_. Cracking the door open further, Harry looked down into the stone basin of the Pensieve. He watched the still forms of the top of Ron and Hermione's heads in dismay. Harry felt his feet making him stager backwards and come to rest on his bed.

"Merlin, No," Harry whispered, as he hung his head in his hands. In his misery he waited for his friends to return. The time alone in that dorm felt like hours if in reality it was only mere minutes.

Their arrival from the pensive, which normally would have been a loud boom, seemed like a sorrowful thump in Harry's mind. Ron and Hermione looked pale and stony faced. Harry looked at a face he hadn't seen earlier in the Pensieve, Seamus. The boy took one look at Harry left the room.

"This-" He stammered, "This wasn't how I wanted you to find out." Harry paused trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "Did Seamus see all of it?" Ron nodded silently. "Good Gods…" Harry scratched his hands over his eyes. "So…"

Ron seemed to be trying to put on a brave face. "Well, I can't say I'm all that surprised."

Harry raised his eyebrows, and silently thanked Ron for hissupport. "Really? Well I sure as hell was." _Why wouldn't this lump go away_? "Well what about you, Hermione?"

She stiffened and straightened herself, as if preparing for class. "Well, I agree with Ron, I suppose." Her resolve wavered. "I just- I didn't think… that it would-" Her eyes were filling with tears and she was blinking quickly.

Harry quickly got off the bed and rose on his unsteady legs. He wrapped her in a hug. "No," Harry spoke as gently as he could in this state "No, what are you crying for?"

She sniffled. "I'm scared for you Harry. This, it's so _real_." She straightened herself again and pulled away from him to look in his eyes. "But, you know, you won't be alone for this…"

"Hermione-"

"Damn it!" She stomped her foot in anger. It showed what a truly serious situation this was for Hermione to be cursing. Harry took his seat back on the bed, his headache now fitting to burst. "No, you won't. I know we can't actually," Hermione paused, her own throat working now, "actually kill him but we will help you get there, with all we can. Right, Ron?"

Ron sighed and took a seat on the bed next to Harry. He smiled sadly, "We can't be the Golden Trio without our main man." This statement made Harry's chest tighten like nothing before.

Harry looked down at his feet. "I'm so sorry," he whispered so quietly it was barely audible.

Ron looked at him eyes filled with emotion. "What for?"

Looking at his friends there was desperation in his eyes. "I'm sorry for putting you in this kind of danger…" His breathing was ragged now, "I'm sorry for ruining your lives…"

Hermione kneeled down in front of him, taking his hands in her own. "Harry Potter, you did not ruin our lives. Voldermort ruined yours and now we're going to help you fix it."

She took Ron's hand in her other and it wasn't long before they were all joined together in a desperate embrace. Frantic hands were clutching one another's robes, searching for something to hold anchor to. Their was no shame among them tonight and no reason to hide behind cool fronts and hard shields.

Harry's sleep was very disturbed that night, and the lack of it was catching up to him in full. He was currently wearing a hole in the common room floor. His nervous pacing seemed to do far from ease his mind about the conversation he was about to have.

Harry's stomach was flopping when Hermione came down the stairs ready to go down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"You ready Harry?" she asked.

"In a bit," he tried to sound casual. "I have to talk to Ron for a second. You go on ahead without us."

She looked at him strangely but consented. Ron came down from the boys' dorm not a minute later. He bounced off the bottom step jovially; he was always happy around supper time.

He clapped his hands together and headed to the portrait hole. "Come on, then."

"Ron," Harry said, "before we go eat, I uh, I need to talk to you."

Ron paused, "Well make it quick, I'm starved."

Harry smiled slightly and looked down at his feet. "Well, I've been thinking, and um, there's just been so much going on, and I just think that it would be best for everybody, because I'm just, I'm exhausted and you're much better at strategy than I am. So would you?"

Ron laughed, "Would I what, Harry?"

He swallowed, "Would you take the Quidditch Captain position?"

Ron's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "What! Why?"

"It's just the best thing for the team, you're better at strategizing than I am, you can give them what they need."

"That's not true," Ron's jaw worked.

"It is, and I'm just exhausted, I don't have the time or the energy to take us to the cup. Please, it should have gone to you in the first place."

Ron stared hard at him for what seemed longer than Harry could fathom. He finally consented, "Alright, but understand I'm only doing this because I think it's best for you."

Harry clapped his friend on the back in thanks and walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall in silence. When they joined Hermione she looked at them expectantly.

"Ron's taking over for me as captain," Harry explained.

She had the same expression on her face as Ron had had earlier. "But, why-"

Ron cut her off with a shake of his head.

Harry awoke to a bright light streaming in through the curtains surrounding his bed. It took him a moment to comprehend just _how _bright that light was.

"Shite!" Harry shot up from his bed. He looked at his watch 8:30, he was going to be late for potions. Damn, why did Ron let me sleep in?

He hurriedly threw on his robes, stuck his shoe laces in his shoes, grabbed his bag, and sped out the portrait hole.

He was racing down the deserted corridors into the dungeons; Snape was going to kill him. Harry suddenly felt something hard smack against his shoulder Harry felt his bag snap and split open.

"No!" He moaned miserably. Harry turned to see who exactly he'd run into, it was Mark Evans. "Sorry Mark, I'm running a bit late." He looked at his watch again.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault. Here, let me help you," the little boy whimpered. Harry nodded his thanks as Mark helped him collect his things.

He piled his books as best he could in his broken bag, but suddenly Mark had stopped helping him. Harry looked up at the first year. The boy was starring at one of the photos Remus had given him for Christmas. It showed Harry on Sirius' shoulders as just a baby.

Mark looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Harry quickly snapped the picture back and stuffed it in his pocket. "Thanks Mark," and with that Harry promptly ran to Potions.

To say Professor Snape was furious would have been an understatement. When Harry had finally managed to enter the dungeons the Potions Master was bearing down on him tightlipped and furious. Needless to say, Snape had taken thirty points off Gryffindor and made him stay after to scrub cauldrons all through lunch.

Harry was utterly spent by the time Defense came round. The lesson that day was all theory and it took all his strength not to fall asleep at his desk. They were working on increasing the stability of Protegeo and though Harry was certain it was an important lesson it didn't mange to hold his attention.

He made sure to run down to the kitchens to get some _very_ caffeinated coffee, black. He couldn't risk the chance of Bill making him go back to Occlumency when he was so close to starting Legelimency.

It was an hour later when Harry managed to drag himself back up to Gryffindor tower. The coffee had helped him make it through his lesson with Bill, but it seemed he was now coming off of it.

The sight of the warm common room was a relief like none other. The sight of Ginny was even better.

She turned from her spot on the couch to look at him, her smile warming his numb heart. "Hi."

"Hey," He looked around the room, "Where's Ron and Hermione?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Take a guess." Harry smirked and heavily took his seat next to her. "What, am I not enough company for you?" She joked.

He sighed, "You're all the company I need."

Harry laid his head on her shoulder and let his eyes flutter shut; he wasn't lucky enough to receive the gift of sleep but it did calm his brain a little. He felt immensely guilty for not telling her the Prophecy, but he just didn't want to burden her with that.

Harry thought on that for a moment. No, that wasn't right; he was just too coward to bring it up.

It was amazing how time flew past when you didn't want it too. It wasn't much longer before Ginny gave him a kiss good night and headed up the stairs to the girls dorm.

With Ginny no longer there to comfort him, relaxation was impossible and he dragged himself up to work on his Transfiguration essay. When all but a few people had left the common room, Harry allowed himself the luxury of letting his eyes fall for just a moment. Of course, it was punctually interrupted.

"Um, Harry?" Harry cracked his eyes open to peer at the small form of Mark Evans. He straightened himself. "Harry I need to talk to you," Harry looked at him, "about, about Sirius Black."

Harry sat shocked for a moment but then realized who exactly this was coming from, some silly first year, looking for some good gossip. He bent over his paper, eyes avoiding the boy. "What about him?"

Mark replied, "He's my stepdad."

Woah, cliff hanger. Do you hate me? If you have any questions go join my yahoo group http/groups. I'd love to get the message boards going. It's also a site for recomending other stories, but before you do that see what is already up in the files section.As always thanks to my beta FormelyKnownAsErin.


	14. Revelations of the Highest Order

I sent this one early as an apology for being so late. Happy Reading!

* * *

"Or was, I suppose I should say," Mark looked down at his feet. Harry's head had snapped forward so fast he was certain it had given him no small amount of whiplash. His throat was working in shock or fury, Harry couldn't determine which.

"What?" He blinked widely. "What are you talking about?" Harry knew his voice was quavering, but he was amazed he could speak at all considering the blow that had just been knocked into his chest.

Mark however seemed insanely calm. "I recognized him in the photograph when your bag split. How did you know him?"

His mouth was gaping. "He was my godfather," Harry wasn't certain why he was revealing this, "but kid, you're, you're talking about someone else. Sirius," his throat caught; it was doing a lot of that lately. "Sirius didn't have a stepson." _I would have known, I would have._

"Well I haven't seen him in about a year," the boy was still as composed as could be, "He was on the run you know."

Harry nearly snorted at the irony. "Yeah, I know." His mind was slowly starting to come into focus. _More lies, more secrets_. "We, uh, we need to see Professor Dumbledore."

The journey to the headmaster's office was one of the most exhausting walks of Harry's life. Images were running through his head at the same speed he and Mark were running to Dumbledore's office. Sirius wouldn't do this to him, he knew, he understood the pain of secrets.

When they arrived at the stone gargoyle it once again sprang to life and moved aside. As they ascended the winding stair Harry realized Dumbledore must have given him permission to enter at any time.

He stood facing the large doors which would grant him entrance to the office and pounded _hard_. Mark was beginning to lose some of his composure now. It was mere seconds before the wizened face of the headmaster pulled way on oak doors.

Dumbledore smiled benignly before his features began to recognize the unknown implications of both Harry and Mark at his door. The man's faquade returned and offered a welcoming hand into his office.

Harry wasted no time in crossing the path from the door to standing in front of the Professor's desk. Mark followed timidly; he obviously did not understand why he was here.

Dumbledore sat in his high chair and casually popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "Might I inquire as to why you both are gracing me with your company at such an unusual hour?"

Harry's face was already hot, he hated Dumbledore's serine attitude. "Mark, here, seems to think that Sirius, my Sirius, is his stepfather."

The Headmaster's eyes held no surprise but more a sort of grave disappointment. _Merlin, not again_. "I had hoped it would no come to this so soon." The old wizard rose from his chair and crossed to the hearth of his fireplace. He scooped what appeared to be floo powder from a silver dish and threw it into the fire. Dumbledore stuck his head in the green flames. "Severus, a word if you will?"

Harry's brow furrowed. What did Snape have to do with this? Mark was obviously wondering the same thing. They didn't have to wait long before the potions master entered, robes billowing ominously as usual. He stopped short at the sight of the two of them together, and for the first time in Harry's memory he seemed frightened.

"It's time the truth came out Severus," Dumbledore spoke softly. "The whole truth." The man seemed stunned for a moment before nodding his head regally. Harry had never seen the man so stiff.

"I think I will begin," The wizard sat down heavily; Snape had settled by leaning on a wall. "I suppose it would start with your great grandparents, Harry."

Harry raised his eyebrows. D_amn, how far did this go?_

"Annette Sandfield and Charles Evans married right out of school over a hundred years ago. They had two children, both boys, twins in fact, Dean and Devon Evans. This was a time in the Evans line when there had yet to be a witch born; the Evans line was solely muggles.

"Dean, you may already know this, Harry, from your aunt." Harry would have snorted at the irony, Aunt Petunia never so much as shown him a picture of his parents let alone explain his family tree.

"As I was saying, Dean, your grandfather married Margaret Malone. As you can inevitably imagine, Margaret gave birth to both Lily and Petunia. You obviously know the rest from there.

"On the other side of the family tree, there was Devon, quite the odd one out of the group." Harry was startled out of his fascination when Snape _did_ snort ironically, curious. "It was sibling rivalry, quite similar to Lily and Petunia's feuds.

"It seemed to me that Devon was quite jealous of his brother. Dean was a very open-minded, imaginative child, and the apple of his parents' eye. Devon, on the other hand, was quite the opposite." The Professor glanced at Snape during that comment.

"When Devon married, he married a woman by the name of Carol Snape." Harry's eyes shot to the Potions' Professor. Mark was gaping now.

"And unbeknownst to Devon he had married a witch. I doubt Carol would ever had told her husband the truth of her heritage if it wasn't for the fact that their son, Perseus Evans, received a letter from Hogwarts.

"This, combined with Devon's narrow mindedness, ultimately ended in a separation of sorts. Devon wanted nothing to do with his son and Carol took Perseus with her. Ultimately she changed his name to be the same as her own. The boy would always be known as Perseus Evans in the muggle world, but if you'll notice conveniently enough that Perseus Evans is an acronym of Severus Snape."

Harry realized his jaw could drop no further. Mark was breathing raggedly next to him. Dumbledore was looking pointedly at Snape, obviously indicating he should pick up on the conversation.

The Professor straightened. "Needless to say I never saw my father again," he smirked sardonically. "I suppose it would do to jump a few years ahead. I doubt you'd want me to bore you with the rest of my childhood.

"This I suppose would begin to answer the question you originally came for. I was in fact on a date with Anise Sinistra" If the situation weren't so serious Harry would have laughed uproarisly. Snape was glaring at him furiously. _There has to be a reason as to why Snape would ever say this in front of him._

"I was in fact stood up as one would say." Snape seemed to be spitting his words. "I left to console myself in a muggle bar and met Sara Baker." Mark let out a gasp and Harry was beginning to grasp the implications of what Snape was saying. _Were they related, however distantly?_

"We ended up in a drunken daze. I learned Sara had just been dumped from a three-year relationship, and we were both drowning sorrows in a seemingly never-ending bottle of ale. I suppose you can imagine where this might have led with two lonely people and a large amount of liqueur."

Mark was blushing furiously despite the paleness to the rest of his face. Harry just felt more nauseous. "A few months later Sara realized she was with child. She tracked me down. It was 1984 I believe. She had known me as Perseus, the name I always used in the muggle world.

"When she asked me what surname to give the child I told her Evans. Six months later I was sent a birth certificate and baby photo. The child's name was Mark. I never heard from Sara again," Snape fell silent.

Mark was gasping for air; it appeared thousands of questions were at the tip of his tongue, but it seemed the tale was not over.

Dumbledore was speaking again, "After this long dialogue, I will finally enlighten you as to the reason you came here in the first place. Mark," the old wizard peered down at the already shocked boy, "Sirius Black was a wizard."

"Sirius knew your mother from his many escapades as teenager during the summer. He often ran from his oppressive home and met your mother from his journeys into the muggle world. Sirius obviously never revealed his wizarding descent to her but he came to her when he broke free from Azkaban.

"Sara was aware he was on the run, from what she never knew, yet she still trusted him implicitly. After the Triwizard Tournament Sirius left to be with her; one can only assume this is when Sirius and Sara were wed. You'd have to ask Mark as to the details."

Mark was nodding dumbly, Harry felt as if someone were sitting heavily on his chest.

"This is also one of the reasons Sirius was so conveniently on Privet Drive when you Harry ran from home. This summer Remus came to Surrey and spoke with Sara and Mark. He told them Sirius had died in a car crash. He did this before he came and spoke to you about the will.

"The other half of the Black fortune went to Sara and Mark."

The silence in the office was deafening, Harry's breathing was ragged.

"But," Mark spoke up for the first time, "But how did he die?"

Harry felt Professor Dumbledore's eyes flick across to him. Harry let his eyes fall shut painfully. He couldn't listen anymore; he couldn't listen as Dumbledore described the death of his Godfather.

What did this mean? That he had family? No, Snape would _never_ be his family, _ever_. Harry would never accept that. He knew now that family wasn't blood. Sirius had a stepson? Did that make him second?

_Damn_, _I am so sick of being second_. Second to Dudley and now second to Mark. If Mark was family how could Harry accept that? He didn't think he could. _Sirius why would you do this to me?_

And Snape was Mark's father? _I have to get out of here_. Harry stood abruptly and left the office without another word. Blocking out the world around him. He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Mark.

The boy looked at his feet. "I just wanted you to know. I didn't know him all that well, and he talked about you constantly." Harry looked into Mark's eyes now desperately. "I just didn't catch on that it was _you. _I didn't think it would be fair to take away the value of your relationship with him. You were with him first and you deserve that memory."

Harry tried to thank the boy but his voice was inconveniently not working, so he just nodded.

"I have to go back. I need to talk with Snape, work some things out." Mark shook his head disbelievingly and turned on his heel back towards the office.

Needless to say, Harry never went back to sleep that night. His mind was busy mulling it all over until the pink sky of dusk had reached him and he was forced to face the world again.

* * *

Okay, short I know, but I figure it gave you quite a lot to mull over. It's quite a twist and I hope you all can take it. Let me just assure you of something right now, I have NO intentions to make this a Snape/Harry bonding fic. I really prefer Snape as an antagonist and intend to keep him that way. 

Also, I tried to make clear that Harry was truly number one for Sirius, and Mark did not change that. Sirius did not have the opportunity to get to know Mark. If you didn't quite understand all the family connections I will be posting a family tree on my yahoo group explaining this in a more organized fashion. You can get the link to the yahoo group in my profile.

As to the lateness of this chapter, well from Monday to Wednesday I had end of the year exams, and then a family friend came to town Thursday, and so on. I won't bore you with the details, but I apologize. Now let me apologize in advance. You won't have a chapter next week as I'm going to Mexico for a week but you'll get it two Thursday's from now.

I hope you caught some of the foreshadowing. I know one reviewer early on noticed that Snape had taken a particular interest in Mark at the sorting and they didn't understand why, well now you do.

Thanks to ChucklesDHobbit, Bujiana, littlemissperfect, Suicidal Bunnies (sorry about the lateness), supernova 8610,

Jenn the Freak- I really appreciate your comment, I tried very hard on how to reveal the prophecy and I'm happy you were pleased.

Gogglehead Lover- Hope you weren't disappointed with the Mark reveal

Melindaleo- I don't know how to thank you for your consistent reviewing considering you are such a gifted author yourself. I love reading your comments.

Mimbulus- you see I added the was up there just for you, lol

Now lets see if by some miracle we can get to 200 reviews. I will now respond to all

reviews, and to those of you who have asked me to look at your stories I promise I'm

getting to it!


	15. Stress Can Take it\'s Toll

As Wednesday morning dawned, Hogwarts could find the students in first period Transfiguration busy absorbing McGonagall's somewhat lulled but important instructions for the proper procedure of larger human transfigurations. All of the students, that is, but one Mr. Harry Potter.

"Potter!" McGonagall's sharp voice rang in Harry's ear. His head snapped up with the sound of his professor's biting reprimand.

Harry realized what had happened when his eyes had cleared long enough to see McGonagall's lip pressed together in a thin line. He had spent the majority of his Double Transfiguration jerking himself awake at each lull of his head, but now it seemed he had failed in his endeavor.

"Potter, if you are in such desperate need of sleep I suggest you go somewhere else besides my classroom to do it. Do you need someone to escort you to the hospital wing?" The stern woman said with a raise of an eyebrow.

That was all Harry needed to stand at full attention. "No Professor, sorry, won't happen again." He mumbled quietly.

"I should hope not." And with that she turned back to her lecture.

Some twenty grueling minutes later he, Ron, and Hermione were finally free of the stuffy classroom and were making their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry wasn't so much interested in food as getting some coffee.

They plopped down on the bench across from Dean. "'Mazing she didn't take any points off though." Harry said, trying to smile with relief.

"Well I should think not!" Dean piped up, "She'd have to be a ghoul to do that. I mean I know McGonagall is strict and all, but she'd have to be a Snape to take points off you, Harry, looking like you do. You walk around like a zombie resurrected from his grave, beginning to resemble one too." Dean seemed to notice the angry look in Harry's eyes for he quickly added, "No offense mate."

It wasn't Dean's comment that bothered Harry as much as Ron and Hermione's lack of defense on his part. In fact he swore he saw them both nod their heads slightly. _Gods, I need to find Ginny_.

But Ginny was probably off in the Library, studying for OWLS.

Harry was able to find some relief, oddly enough, in History of Magic. He managed to stay awake long enough to hear Binns' voice drone into the story of his summer before third year.

He was shaken awake an hour later by Hermione, who for once didn't seemed peeved by the fact he'd slept through a lesson.

It was amazing how study hall never seemed to be used for actual studying. Once again, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat huddled around the hearth of the Gryffindor fireplace.

"So do you plan on telling us?" Ginny asked promptly as she nuzzled her way into his arms.

Harry blinked at her, "Tell you what?"

"Why you left the common room in the middle of the night last night with Mark Evans?"

He sighed, he was intending to his tell his friends what had transpired in Dumbledore's office that evening, but couldn't find the nerve to do it. Harry smiled mentally, that's what he had Ginny for.

It wasn't explaining the complicated family history that was hard for Harry so much as getting to the part where Sirius became involved. He just didn't want to talk about _him_, to anyone, but he did, despite the knife ripping at his heart.

The subdued silence that fell after Harry had finished his tale was broken just as quickly by Ron.

"Shite, we've got to get down to the pitch." Ron jumped up and summoned his broom. Harry quickly followed with Ginny at his side.

Ron looked Harry directly in his emerald eyes. "You've got an announcement to make."

With that Harry followed his friend down the many staircases to the Gryffindor team locker rooms, his stomach falling a little more with each step. When he and Ron finally made their entrance the rest of the team was already dressed and waiting.

Harry took his place facing his team. "Sorry, got held up." He noticed Ron standing sportingly at his side. "Look, I've got an announcement to make." The team bristled slightly; Harry was never one for long-winded speeches.

He took a deep breath and steeled his courage. "I'm resigning as Quidditch Captain." There was and immediate explosion of outcries. Most of the team had joined Harry on their feet. The jumble of words was incoherent to his ears.

He raised his hands placidly for quiet; it was quite a while before he received it. Colin looked utterly miserable. "But why Harry?" The rest stared at him expectantly. He had really hoped to avoid that question.

"I really do have a lot on my plate right now," he muttered pathetically.

"Well so do the rest of us, Harry," Katie spoke up. "I'm going through Newts but you don't see me quitting the team."

Ron had quickly jumped to his defense. "Listen, Bell, you don't understand -"

"Ron, stop, she didn't mean anything by it." Harry quickly interrupted him. The last thing he needed was Ginny to get suspicious. Thoughts quickly turning to Ginny, Harry noticed that she was the only one not protesting his leaving-- save Seamus, that is.

"Well Ron's right, Harry," Dean said. "I guess I don't understand. You gonna explain it to us?"

He bowed his head, and took a deep breath. Harry looked up at his team. "I'm afraid I can't, but I'm wearing my self thin and that's just not an acceptable thing for me to be doing right now.

"I'll still be your seeker and as far as I'm concerned you're not at that great of a loss. Ron will be replacing me, and he's practically been running the show any way. I really think it's for the best." Harry waved Ron forward.

Ron stood next to him very quietly. Harry took off his captain badge and slapped it in Ron's hand without hesitation. "Thanks." He whispered quietly in his friend's ear before taking a seat next to Ginny. She grasped his hand firmly.

Ron cleared his throat. "Right then, let's go run some drills." And they did.

* * *

Harry's sleep that night was relatively undisturbed, which was understandable considering he hadn't dropped off until his usual four in the morning. Harry realized when he looked at his watch the next morning that he had to try to fall asleep earlier, if for nothing else than time sake.

He hurriedly pulled on his robes, hoping to make it to Great Hall in time to grab some bacon and coffee as he was only fifteen minutes late. Grabbing his bag he raced out of the common room and down the many corridors before skidding to a halt at the large oak door that were the barrier between the Entrance Hall and the Great Hall.

He stepped through the threshold slowly regaining the capacity to breath normally. When Harry became aware of his surroundings once more, he let his eyes wander over the state of his peers.

Black robes and pointed hats were dashing across the hall. Masses of students huddled together leaning over tables, order seemed to be forgotten. He noticed Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were missing from the head table.

Harry slowly made his way to the Gryffindor table where he spotted Ron's red head. The magnitude of the whispering seemed to increase tenfold as people began to realize he had entered the hall. Harry noticed Seamus was the only one not joining in on the commotion but rather sitting calmly eating his porridge.

Harry had nearly reached the table when Ron stopped him in his path. The red head was pale and his eyes looked panicked. "Harry, let's go back to the common room." Ron had taken his arm now and was appearing to try and steer him back out the doors.

He pulled back. Harry was more confused than ever. "What, Why? What's going on? Where's Ginny?"

As Harry pushed past the crowd of people to the table, he felt Ron vainly try to grab at his arm. The pack of people spread for him like he was Moses. The center of the commotion appeared to be a copy of the Daily Prophet. He snatched it up.

Harry allowed his eyes to scan the headline. "No."

**Harry Potter Abused by his Muggle Relations**

Who Will Save Us Now?

_It came to light three days ago by an anonymous source, and this reporter has been working tirelessly to get the inside scoop on this new development in the life of the Boy-Who-Lived. But how new is it, really?_

_The anonymous report gave very few details that the public would be yearning to hear so this reporter did her own investigating. Unable to contact Harry Potter himself, or any of his close friends, I went right to the source._

_Once again I failed to make any contact with the Dursley themselves so I turned to their neighbors on Privet Drive and what perceptive people they were._

"_That Potter Boy?" One person said when asked about his suburban neighbor. "Yeah, I seen him around. I've lived here for twenty years, watched that kid since he was old enough to walk. Never talked to 'im of course. He seemed like a shy fella and he was always too busy to have time for a chat." _

_When asked to elaborate he was most helpful. "Oh Yeah. He had too many chores for one kid I should think, considering I never seen that cousin of his lift a finger. Yep, he was always out working in the yard. Either pruning or painting or washing windows, you name it that kid did it. Even back when he was a tot."_

_I then proceeded to ask if he had ever seen the boy hurt. "Well I suppose you could say that. I always thought maybe he just got roughed up playing sports at school. He always seemed to be limping one way or another. I remember one time, he must have been about seven, he was supposed to be changing the oil on his uncles car and spilt a whole bottle of the stuff down the drive way. Was working till dusk to try to get it off but never did manage. _

"_I didn't seem him around for a few more days but when he did come back the side of his face was all bloodied up and he seemed to be favoring his left arm, but was still scrubbing away at that oil." I asked the man why he didn't speak to Harry Potter about the incident._

"_Well I did talk to his uncle. Dursley said Potter had been playing rugby at gym and it had gotten out of hand, seemed believable enough to me."_

_I asked the man about more recent behavior. "Well I don't see much of him anymore. His Uncle told everyone on the street he went to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, so I kept my distance just in case."_

_This testimony, along with our report from the anonymous source which clearly stated Harry Potter had suffered recent, numerous injuries at the hand of his Uncle can leave us to no longer deny the facts of Harry Potter's life outside the wizarding world. This leaves us with one question: If Harry Potter cannot save himself from the hand of a muggle, how can he manage against You-Know-Who?_

Harry vaguely recognized Ron and Hermione's hands taking hold of him and guiding him out of the hall. His eyes were glued to the paper, this scramble of words that had effectively ruined him.

He knew he was no longer moving and assumed Ron and Hermione must have led him into a deserted classroom, but he felt as if there was no space to breathe despite the room's vastness. Harry needed to understand.

His breath was hitching. "It had to have been Seamus." His voice was a croak.

Hermione started. "Seamus, why Seamus?"

Harry felt completely out of control, his mind was scattered. "He-- he walked in on Ginny and me. We – we- were talking about-"

Surprisingly, Hermione's response was angry but not at Seamus. "So, everyone knew about this but me then?"

Harry was shocked out of his revere. "No, I-I just."

She didn't stop, "Does my friendship not mean as much to you as Ron and Ginny's?"

Harry stepped back from her, his temper rising. "No, of course not. They just figured it out, if I'd had my way no one would have known, least of all the Daily Prophet." Realization seemed to dawn on him. He sunk to the floor. "Merlin, this is in the Daily Prophet, what am I going to do?"

There was an eerie silence, and then Hermione came into his view, kneeling down beside him. She put her hand on his shoulder; the anger had all but evaporated from her eyes. "Fight past it, just like you've always done."

Going to class after that seemed more surreal than anything he could have imagined. Bill was in such a rage in Defense Against the Dark Arts that Harry almost snapped out of his daze to notice the professor's angry banging.

Harry had trained himself long ago to learn to deal with the ever incessant whispers that followed him; that was part of being famous at Hogwarts. But now, people were whispering and pointing about things that had nothing to do with his fame, they were talking about _him, his real life_. A part of Harry that he never wanted people to know.

No day at Hogwarts had ever gone by in such a fog.

When heading to dinner, he seriously considered skipping it and going back to the common room, but that was the coward's way out and he didn't need any more evidence of his cowardice. It ended up he had no choice in the matter.

"Potter," Professor McGonagall called to him just before he entered the hall. Harry stopped and walked over to her; she was distinctly avoiding his eyes. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."

Harry sighed resignedly and prepared himself for what he knew was to come. It wasn't long before he stood facing his headmaster. The wizened man sat in his desk looking frailer than Harry had ever seen him. His eyes were scanning something on his desk.

Dumbledore looked up. "Is this true, Harry?" The man did not indicate to what he was referring and Harry needed no explanation.

He sparred the man no clemency. "Yes."

A gust of wind seemed to seep out of the fragile man and he did the most human thing Harry had ever seen him do: bury his head in his hands. Dumbledore's voice was but a whisper, "My boy, why did you not come to me with this?"

"Because it wouldn't have made any difference," Harry whispered. "I still needed her blood protection, I just had to live with the repercussions."

"Do you really have such little faith in me, Harry?"

He didn't answer.

Dumbledore looked up at him, his blue eyes dulled. "Very well, but despite your lack of trust in me, you will not be left alone with them again. I will take the necessary measures to insure they don't become a problem." The man snorted. "Or, more of a problem."

* * *

Saturday found Harry knocking on the door of Bill's office, ready to attend what he hoped would be his last Occlumency lesson before starting on Legilimecy. His usual Sunday session had been moved to Saturday due to the Quidditch match against Slytherin, which was to be held tomorrow.

Bill opened the door and seemed in no mood to talk; this was fine with Harry as he was already drained of any patience to be around people. Even without classes it was horrific having to deal with the Hogwarts students, especially on such little sleep.

Bill spared him no parting words before raising his wand to strike. Harry caught unprepared, had little time to form his shield. The oldest Weasley always at least gave him time to prepare, but he was relentless.

Harry felt it in his brain as Bill probed his mind more furiously than ever before. Harry could tell he was searching, looking for something. He found it.

The memories began to flood Harry with such a remarkable intensity he had to force himself to remember he was safe as Hogwarts.

Images rushed him, Images of Vernon…

Vernon was pulling him out of a dark, dank cupboard under the stairs. He was just a boy, maybe four at the most. It was his birthday but his uncle didn't seem to realize that, for what kind of uncle would be throwing a child into a coffee table on his nephew's birthday? …

Harry had just stepped into the house, he was sure he smelled something awful and his hands were dirty with oil and grease. After hours of scrubbing he hadn't managed to get the oil off the front drive. He went in the kitchen to tell his aunt what he did but the moment she saw his filthy self in her immaculate kitchen she shooed him outside, berating him until she saw the driveway.

"VERNON!" She screamed. Harry's face had throbbed for days after…

It was the summer after second year and Vernon was screaming at him. "HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER OUT TO PEOPLE…TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" His uncle's angry words preceded one of his worst beatings of his life…

Harry was beginning to gain control as Bill's defenses weakened at the images he was seeing. Harry pushed hard and threw Bill out of him mind with such a force he flew backward into his desk.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Harry screamed. Bill was leaning on his desk, panting heavily, too ashamed to look Harry in the eye.

"I'm sorry," the man panted.

"I never thought you would be a bastard about this. Don't you think I get enough of people bothering me at school? If you want to know, get up what Gryffindor courage you have and ask."

Bill had returned to his normal breathing rate. "Would you have answered?"

"No! But it's my business, isn't that my right?"

"I'm sorry," Bill whispered.

"I'm not so sure you are." And with that he left the room, leaving Bill Weasley to sink to the floor in shame.

* * *

Harry was circling high above the pitch and the rest of the stadium, looping and swooping to his heart's content. This was what he needed, to be up here and be free, no other worries surrounding him.

He listened with only half an ear as Malfoy continued making snide remarks from his place in the sky several meters below him. Being in the air was allowing Harry to keep his cool and form a shield against Malfoy's continuous quotes from "the article".

"No wonder you never seemed to flinch in this face of pain Potter!" Malfoy called, "You were too used to it."

"Yes Malfoy," Harry called back idly, "but I'm surprised you haven't built up the same immunity . Living with your father and Voldermort can't be much better." That effectively shut the ferret up.

Just in time too, as he'd spotted the snitch, some twenty meters dead ahead. The catch would have been flawless if it weren't for the fact that Goyle had swung a bludger at him just after his hand had clasped around the winged ball. He heard the sound of his wrist snapping, but the tiny ball was still fluttering in his hand.

Landing on the ground with a cheer, Harry headed to the hospital wing hurt but happy; he had no doubt they'd take the cup again this year. Harry marched up the hill with Ron laughing jovially when Professor McGonnagal stood in their path; she looked pale and slightly ill.

Harry felt his stomach drop. "What's the matter Professor?"

"It's Remus. He's been kidnapped."

* * *

Okay there it is, it's extra long for you enjoyment, I just hope you're satisfied. I actually combined two chapter into one just for you. Secondly, I have to thank my beta FormelyKnownAsErin, I truly could not have gotten through this without her, you help me more than you know. I got quite a few negative comments about the last chapter and quite a few good ones and I was rather distraught about the whole thing, but then I received some encouraging words from a person on my yahoo group and I'm going to repeat them for you:

**Hi there. I have not read your story. That said, here's what I would say to anyone and everyone that has been put into your most unfortunate situation...You should write to please YOU! Don't worry about these fickle people out there across the USA or Britain, or anywhere else. You are the writer. You decide how the story will be. It's all about your ideas and thoughts. It takes a lot of talent to write a story, and even greater courage to post it where the public can read it and possibly have a chance to say they like or they don't. Try not to let it bring you down. If they don't like what you wrote, they can go write their own story. That's how I see it. **

And that is now how I see it as well. I want to thank you Nita you really helped me out on this!

Sophiablonde: hey girl I really miss you! You need me back to give you all you HP info, your reviews always make me laugh.

Emmamme: my deepest thanks

Takethistoyourgrave: really appreciate you reading my fic. How did you find it?

Jenn the Freak: I think your review helped me above all others, it was really what kept me going. I'm thrilled that you enjoyed it and always love reading your reviews.

Bujiana: thanks for adding the "in a good way"

Shade-of-lily: sorry for the wait

Dweem-angel: thanks that's exactly what I was hoping to do

Cynthia1850: thanks much, what exactly will Harry come around to do?

Supernove1860: thanks very much enjoying reading you fic

Meg: I'm really glad you like this. I think it's very important that Harry remain in character and genuine.

Melindaleo: Well, I'm sorry you didn't like the twist, but as I said earlier, it's my story and it's gonna stay that way. I actually think Mark would understand Harry was number one. As Mark did not know Sirius all that well or all that long, it's just common sense. I am aware that Sirius went to Privet Drive to see Harry-- that would also be a reason Mark would understand Harry had first priority in Sirius's mind, but Sirius in my story also went there to see his wife and stepson one last time.

Sucidal Bunnies: yes I agree, I don't like Snape/ Harry bonding either

Gogglehead Lover: that's what I was intending

Duestchwolfsorceress: thanks so much! Sorry bout sara! You'll just have to wait and see

Mumblus: Happy to mention you! I didn't even figure out the names of Harry/Snape/Mark relation well done!

ChucklesDHobbit: missing school! You're crazy

Dauhfander: I'm sorry you don't like this new turn in the story, but as I said before it's my

story and if you don't want to read it anymore I your decision if I don't necessarily

support it.


	16. Witch in Circumstances

Harry sat silently, clutching his wrist with such ferocity that Madam Pomfrey had to pry his fingers off. He let Professor McGonagall's words drift over him like high tide; there was just no sense in it. He was drowning and couldn't come up for air.

The transfiguration teacher cleared her throat just as Madam Pomfrey began the incantation to heal his wrist. "Remus was on a stake out, of sorts, near a Death Eater hideout. All we know is that one moment we had his signal clear as day and the next it was gone." She took another deep breath. "It is most likely," she paused, "that he has been compromised."

Harry blanched, staring down at his already healing wrist. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to relieve the on coming migraine that was forming between his eyes. "Well, do you know where this hideout _is_?"

"Yes, but by the time a team was dispatched, the house had been destroyed- nothing but a pile of ruble. They've obviously transferred him to a different location. They'll have known we were tracking him, that's the only explanation for his lost signal. Who knows how long it will be before we're able to pick it up again."

His blood boiled. "The full moon is next Friday! We have to go after him!"

"_We_ will do no such thing!" The professor snapped quickly, her eyes stern. "We hope to reach Mr. Lupin before the full moon becomes a problem. The Order will continue its investigation and keep you apprised. Do you understand?" There was silence. "Am I making myself clear, Potter?"

"Hope," he spat viciously. "Hope is for dreamers, and dreams are for fools, if you'll excuse me." Harry charged out of the hospital wing, ears turned deaf to Madam Pomfrey's protests.

The endless horizon of grass that was the Hogwarts grounds was tinged with a blend of pink and green and Harry knew it must have been some tint that had not yet been given a name.

As he sat heavily on the uneven terrain, Harry watched as the gleaming red sun sizzling on the shores of the Great Lake reflecting both the eerie calmness and burning fire that had settled in the pit of his gut.

Harry knew his words to Professor McGonagall were harsh and most likely out of line, but as he skipped a pebble across the pink water he found he didn't care anymore. If Dumbledore could tell an eleven year old that it didn't do to dwell on dreams, then the same could be said for hope and Harry refused to play the ignorant child any longer. He was done playing the pawn.

The fact was Remus would most likely never return and Harry had just lost his final connection to his parents. It was the bitter irony of the world and he refused, damn it, refused to let it weaken him.

This wasn't about him any longer, it was never about him, and it was time to face it. Harry may not allow himself to be Dumbledore's pawn any longer, but he was no fool, he was still the Queen in this seemingly never ending war.

The clearly stated Prophecy allowed him no room for hope, and Harry had never been one to ask for things he wouldn't receive. It was his philosophy at the Dursley's and it was as true now. One thing he would never receive was mercy and Harry was willing to bet neither would Remus Lupin.

As the skies opened up and the last of day's light disappeared off the horizon, the seemingly clear day clouded and a relentless rain poured from its depths, weeping for the boy who would never weep for himself.

* * *

Harry Potter walked through Hogwarts Castle, which was dark from the overcast night just past its glass windows. He paid no attention to his sopping robes or to the empty Great Hall from which dinner had already come and gone. If the corridors had not been deserted and if a stray student had been roaming the halls, they would have seen not a boy but a man too lost in the troubles of a world, troubles no person should have to live with.

But Harry was alone and no one was there to see his suffering. Even as he stepped through the portrait hole into the warm common room, he still felt frozen and indifferent, although that could have come from the wet clothes he donned. His chills seemed to ease just slightly as Ginny wrapped her arms around him.

"Harry, where have you been? I was so worried. Look at you, you're soaked." She pulled away from her compulsive grooming only to look into his eyes. She drew her hand gently down the side of his face, and before he could cool off she was clutching him again and kissing him with such ferocity he momentarily forgot he existed.

"Oy!" Ron yelped. Harry hadn't noticed him before. He was sitting near the fireplace in front of Hermione, who was curled up in an armchair. He spoke again, "Come on, Gin, we don't need to see that."

Hermione kicked Ron unabashedly and rose to her feet. Her arms were crossed and she was starring at Harry ferociously, his arms still wrapped around Ginny. Her eyes were penetrating him and she missed nothing. "What happened, Harry?"

Harry pulled away from Ginny with cool apathy. "Remus, he uh," he cleared his throat. "He's missing. They think he was captured near a Death Eater hideout while on a mission."

Harry vaguely recalled Ron's eyes falling shut. Ginny leaned against him again and Hermione's eyes immediately lost their intensity. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. But," she hesitated, "You're not going to go after him, are you?"

Ron and Ginny simultaneously gasped, "Hermione!" but Harry threw out a hand to silence them.

"No Hermione. I think I learned my lesson the last time my 'saving people' complex got in the way. I'm going to bed."

* * *

Monday could find Harry in classes just like any other day, any other day that any other student would enjoy. The weather had remained stormy from the previous night and continued in its onslaught, unmerciful in its reminder of the prior evening.

Care of Magical Creatures was canceled due to the inclement weather and he, Ron, and Hermione stayed in the common room in a sort of subdued silence. Harry had been hoping to avoid more stares. As much in the past as it may have seemed to him, the Daily Prophet article was still the main gossip in the Hogwarts' halls, but he couldn't escape it in the common room either, apparently.

To Harry's great annoyance it seemed Colin and Dennis Creevy were desperate to have an interview with him; they had actually gotten a tip from Luna Lovegood that he might be willing to discuss the Dursleys with a more reliable reporter.

"Not bloody likely!" Harry snapped as Colin once again inquired about a discussion, with Dennis holding the camera eagerly behind him.

"But Harry, we thought that after the Quibbler article you'd be more willing to speak to the press."

"No Creevy! That Quibbler article was for the good of the wizarding community and this has nothing to do with the wizarding community at all. It's my life and you just need to _back off_."

"But-"

"Leave Colin!" Ron snapped rising out of his chair menacingly. The brothers were gone before Ron was standing.

Transfiguration was spent studying animagus, in theory only of course. This left Harry with little more on his mind than Remus. How could he think of anything else but the maurauders' sacrifice for their werewolf friend? He might as well not have gone to Charms for all the good it did.

"Potter!" Harry startled back to awareness as Snape's voice penetrated his senses. It was early Tuesday morning and Harry was suffering Double Potions. "Potter, I asked you a question!"

Harry wasn't fool enough nor feeling obligated to care anything about potions at the moment and he felt no need to disguise it. "What was that, Professor?" He heard several students gasp at his nonchalant tone.

"I asked you Potter," Snape said, his nostrils flaring evermore. "What is the key ingredient of the Wolfsbane potion? Or is this particular topic reminding you all the more of your little friend?"

The truth was Harry assumed on some subconscious level that he truly was ignoring Snape's monologue on the Wolfsbane potion for that very reason, but that didn't stop his temper from rising any less.

"Answer the question Potter," The Potion's master continued, looming ever closer by the moment. "Or are you too busy drowning in self pity to finally admit to yourself you've lost _another_ dog?"

A string in Harry broke with such ease that when he reflected on it later he realized it must have been a long time coming. "You bastard," Harry whispered so quietly he was amazed the rest of the class heard it, but it was obvious they did by the sudden outbreak in whispers and the touch of Hermione's hand on his shoulder.

"Just because you spent the majority of your childhood being hounded by my father gives you no right to take it out on me like you've done for the past five and a half years, but I've tolerated it with some amount of decorum which sure as hell can't be said for you!

"I know for a fact Remus _never_ participated in my dad and Sirius' little game. I know he didn't do anything to stop it either, but neither did you. You didn't have the guts to face him and you certainly proved your cowardice by still fighting them in their grave where they can't fight back. How very mature of you, _Professor_. But I'll be damned if you'll do the same to Remus."

There was silence for what may have seemed a second to an outsider but to Harry and his greasy haired Professor that statement held for an eternity. He knew he'd crossed the line but so had Snape and as far as Harry was concerned the score was even and he was happy no matter how many detentions it cost him.

Snape's lips were in such a tight quiver he was amazed the Professor could speak at all. "Detention, Potter, for as long as it takes to trim the Whomping Willow." The man smirked. "Class dismissed!"

* * *

The next day Harry sat with a cup of coffee in his hand and an essay in the other. He was in study hall in the common room and continually rereading the ridiculous title for his latest History of Magic assignment.

**How do you think Harry Potter got his name into the Goblet of Fire?**

Harry was desperately aching to write _Before you set a prompt Professor Binns, how about you get you facts straight and make sure said prompt is even remotely accurate? But you've never been one who was much for details have you?_

After a moment's deliberation, he did just that. Harry certainly didn't need to pass this class for any future career he would possibly consider and he was just too flipping tired to care.

Harry was tired because the fact was he had decided not to let Snape ruin Gryffindor's chances at the house cup such as he had let Umbridge and had set off for the Whomping Willow right after class.

He'd prodded the knot at the base of the tree with a long stick lying near by and had promptly pruned his heart out. Harry had trimmed that blasted tree until four in the morning and his hand were greatly paying for it now.

The last thing he wanted was to disappoint the Gryffindor team anymore and he refused to miss tonight's practice because of a detention.

Harry flexed his hand at the cramp he had just received from writing those few lines. Looking around the common room, several of his classmates gave him thumbs up. He'd been receiving congratulations on his verbal duel with Professor Snape since early yesterday morning.

Ron's exact words were: "Bloody Hell!" Harry was certain his friend would have fainted if he weren't celebrating in a jubilated dance. Hermione didn't even have the heart to reprimand him and Ginny had given him his best reward as far as he was concerned, a proper snogging.

Thinking of this caused Harry to sit up from his chair and glance to the portrait hole once more. Ginny was not in the common room as she usually was during study hall. He knew she was supposed to be heading down to the Great Hall with Luna to study for OWLS but that didn't make him miss her any less.

"Harry mate," Ron yelled jumping down the stairs, "Study hall's over. Early Quidditch Practice for us! I've got your broom now let's get down to the pitch." Ron eagerly handed Harry his Firebolt and he followed his friend out the portrait hole.

"Oh Joy," Harry whispered under his breathe, but the truth was he was dying to be up in the air again.

Once on the pitch it became obvious they were one short. "Where the bloody hell is Ginny?" Ron asked, as if missing the sanctity of Quidditch Practice was the highest sin.

"She had Potions today, Ron." Harry remembered. "With Snape teaching she probably got a detention."

Ron begrudged a shrug in agreement. "But so help me, if she's not prepared for our next game…" He left the sentence hanging ominously.

Harry and Ron returned to the common room four hours later, hot and sweaty. The beginning of a feeling he couldn't quite describe was starting to form in the pit of his stomach as he opened the portrait hole and saw no Ginny in sight. He tried to restrict his ever-increasing panic.

"Colin!" Harry yelled, quickly crossing the room to the fifth year. "Colin, did you see Ginny in Potion's today?"

"Sure." The boy blinked up at him owlishly; Harry very rarely sought him out.

"Did she get a detention or anything?" He asked. Harry vaguely recognized Ron was standing behind him, listening intently.

"No, she didn't get in trouble or anything, but I haven't seen her since then. We split up since she has Care of Magical Creatures and I have Herbology…" Colin had continued to talk but Harry didn't hear another word; he and Ron had dashed up the stairs to their dormitory.

Harry quickly fell to his knees in front of his trunk, hands searching desperately. Ron watched with confused eyes. He pulled out a small circular mirror, the one that connected him indefinitely with her.

"Ginny Weasley!" Harry said sharply, watching his reflection disappear. He watched as a foggy image appeared. It showed an image that appeared to be tilted on its side, forcing Harry to tilt it to see correctly.

His eyes scanned the picture. Harry saw the dirty floor. In fact, it might not have been a floor at all, just dirt compacted together to serve the same purpose. It looked like a sort of ghetto storeroom. Not far from his viewing point was a crate of glass eyeballs. A sudden movement caught his eye: a door on the far left had begun to creep open and the image faded away.

"No, dammit!" Harry yelled at the mirror. "Ginny Weasley!" He continued to stare at his own reflection. He looked up at his best friend's pale face. An eerie calm had begun to sweep over him. "Ron, I think she's been taken. We have to go to Dumbledore-"

Harry was cut off from any further explanation as the dorm door swung open with a loud bang as it hit the stone wall behind it. Hermione stood at the threshold, her face flushed and her hair flying. "Harry, come quick," she was breathless. "It's Remus, he's back."

* * *

The end is near, can you feel it? I can, but you might not be able to because you're not one of the little people that lives in my brain. I'm not positive if I will be finished before Half Blood Prince but I have faith you'll all stick with me. I just hope it won't change my outlook too much. As always, thanks to my beta, FormelyKnownAsErin, who will coincidently will not be in town next week. So, I will try and review chapter 17 by myself and you can just receive it more botched, per say.

Thanks as always to: Cynthia1850 (thanks for responding), shade-of-lily, charl1e, Gogglehead Lover, Suicidal Bunnies, angel74, Tondo-the-house-elf, supernove8610.

Mistress of the Eternal Night: Hey I totally sympathize!

Mimbulus: As much as that first part of your review might have disturbed me, I greatly appreciate it, lol. I love your view on the things Bill was going through, you have it bang on. Love your reviews, and please continue. Many thanks!

SophiaBlondie: Miss you tons girl! Anyway love the review; I really appreciate shock and awe.

Harryahocmoh: that is a totally complicated screen name; I know I got it wrong, lol. I love keeping you in suspense.

Bujiana: Your review meant so much to me, despite it's dark twist, lol. I'm glad that people understand the pressure Harry's going through that I try to convey.

Takingthistoyourgrave: that is so wonderful; I love your animated description. Now which homepage was it? Lol

Larna Mandrea: I'm glad you kept reading too. I really didn't want to lose readers but I'm going with this the way I choose and thanks for you support.

Jenn the Freak: oh, I'm sure I love your reviews just as much as you do my story, especially the last one. I love when people tell me specifically what they thought and I really love your description of the article. Could you give me the title to your fic? I'd love to check it out. Thanks again!


	17. Missions

The stunned silence lasted for only a mere second before Harry was racing out of the dormitory, through the common room, past the bewildered faces in the corridors, and straight to Dumbledore's gleaming stone gargoyle.

The statue jumped aside as it always did for Harry and he was climbing the spiraling staircase, his thoughts moving as dizzyingly as the steps below his feet. _What did this mean? Did it mean Ginny would return as well? Was Remus unharmed?_

All these questions flew from his mind as he saw the fatigued form of Remus Lupin standing next to Dumbledore's ancient desk. A breath of relief escaped him and Harry had no sooner crossed the threshold into the office before his werewolf friend was embracing him tightly.

Harry's mind was a blur of whirling colors and jumbled feelings, but as he steadily regained his composure, his mind kicked back into action.

"Sir, Ginny's been taken."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "So Remus has informed me." Harry spared a confused glance at the man next to him.

"Wha-"

"I saw them bring Ginny in. They took her from the school, I can only assume, by a portkey. From there they took her to another location with a different portkey. When they left with her I took my chance and grabbed the same portkey they brought her in with and I was transported back here."

Harry's mind was in full speed now. "But that would mean someone inside would have to have tricked her into touching it. And why weren't you under more protection? Surely they wouldn't just _let _you escape?"

Dumbledore spoke up, "I'm afraid that is the only conclusion we can make, that in fact someone inside the school led Ginny to the portkey, but whom it was I cannot say."

"I wasn't taken because of you Harry," Remus said, "But Ginny was. They only took me because I was being careless on the job, and got caught. I knew where their hideout was and became a risk. When they brought Ginny in, I suppose they didn't much care where I went. They have all they need now."

There was a pregnant silence. "Harry, if you would please take Remus down to the hospital wing." For the first time since he had entered the office Harry noticed a large gash over Remus's left eye, and several dark bruises scattering his person.

Harry nodded and led him down the corridor in silence. They had nearly reached the hospital wing when Harry felt a hand on his arm and he was pulled into a deserted classroom. Remus's face was cast in shadow.

"Remus, what-"

The man was looking deep into Harry's eyes, with a concentration like he had never seen before. "Harry, I'm only going to say this once so listen closely. Ginny is in Knockturn Alley. I'm not sure what shop, but I can only assume she'll be in one of the cellars."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you should fight for those you love, no matter what the circumstances."

Harry felt a pang of guilt. "I didn't come for you-"

"And that was wise," Remus cut him off, "with Ginny you have an advantage."

"And what's that?"

"You gave her the other mirror, correct?"

"Yeah, but I already tried, I just got an image of a room, she didn't respond."

"She stupefied when they took her, she was probably still unconscious when you tried to reach her. Try again tonight."

"How will I get there?"

Remus looked steadily into his eyes for a moment, before reaching into his cloak pocket. He pulled out a small apple wrapped in cloth. Remus handed it over carefully.

"Be sure not to touch it directly until you're ready to leave."

Harry took the covered apple in his hand. "Thank you," he said quietly. Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder in response. He cleared his throat. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing."

* * *

Harry stared silently up at the dark canopy of his bed, then stared at his watch, which was illuminated by the light of his wand. He was fully clothed with the invisibility cloak, and marauder's map by his side.Three seconds to midnight…two…one… 

He jumped out of bed taking his possessions along with him and headed, surprisingly for the bathroom. He wasn't going into this one without a plan, this time would be different.

Harry blinked away the stark contrast of going to light from darkness. He took a seat on the cold tile floor, and speaking as quietly as he could whispered, "Ginny Weasley," into the small mirror clutched tightly in his hand.

His reflection faded and was replaced by what looked like a stirring cloud. The image fogged and then cleared again so that he was looking into the pale face of Ginny Weasley. Before he'd even had a chance to speak Ginny was taking it into her own hands.

"About time," She whispered. "I've been waiting. Some luck you have though, the goons just left for the night."

He chuckled slightly, despite the drastic circumstances. He sobered. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm a little bruised, but fine."

"Did you happened to over-hear anything?" He needed to go into this with as much information as possible.

Her face lost what little humor it had. "I don't know Harry." Harry noticed for the first time, a flicker of fear flash in Ginny's brown eyes. "All I know is something's up. They're all excited, whispering. I think he knows something, Harry, something big."

…_And one must die at the hand of the other… damn_.

A realization seemed to dawn on Ginny's face. "Why? Why are you asking me all these questions? What are you planning? Harry, don't you dare come down here, Harry-"

But he had broken the connection.

* * *

Okay, please don't kill me. I know this is probably the most freakishly short chapter you've ever read in you life, but I swear to you, this truly is the only place I could stop it. I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to Nita, who at the last minute helped me out by being my temporary beta for this chapter, as my usual was out of town. I'd like you all to applaud her, because she is the one who has truly supported me threw out the story. Now, as an apology, I hope to make chapter 18 EXTRA long for you, but as it might mean double chapters, their may not be as many chapters as originally planned. I'll stop my ramblings now and thank my loyal reviewers.

Thanks as always to: shannyauburn, marideth, supernova9610 (you're a clever one aren't you?), HPBeatles, tigeresse, Larna Mandrea, and likewhoa

Bujiana: Very glad for you. I love it when my readers are stunned speechless. Yes, the end will be soon, but I don't think you will be disappointed. I quite agree with you Voldie statement there.

Gogglehead Lover: OMG! That's a long time to be in Mexico, I'll dearly miss your reviews.

Jenn the Freak: I love that you stunned, your reviews always make me laugh. Yeah I felt it was time Snape was put in his place as well. I find it both disturbing and great that you having a headache is worth reading my story. I am glad to read your story and will be getting around to it soon, but it's been hello busy around here. Thanks again for your amusing and wonderful praise.

Mimbulus: I see where you might think that Harry wouldn't go that far, but I've been rereading the books (for the 19th time) and I look at Harry's interactions with Snape and he _has_ done things similar to this, so I don't think it was much of stretch. I'm glad you liked the scene by the lake I worked very hard on it and was rather proud, it was nice to have it appreciated.

Suicidal Bunnies: I love it when people faithfully love the story!

Takingthistoyourgrave: Yes, I am demanding, still curious to know though.

Mistress of Eternal Night: I'm glad you think so. As for weather the story will be a cliffy, well, you'll just have to wait and see.

Cynthia1850: I'm glad I'm able to convey Harry's feelings to the readers. I love "stick it to you Snape" moments. I appreciate your support that you'll stick with me even after HBP.

Read and Review.


	18. Right Behind You

Moving through the castle seemed more difficult than it ever had before. Perhaps it was the fact that there was increased security and teachers were roaming the halls with peering eyes or perhaps it was the fact that he had to stifle his breathing for fear of being caught. For every step Harry took, more and more horrific images came to his mind, thoughts of Ginny and what could be happening for every second he wasted. The girl that he cared for more than anyone he had ever thought possible was in the clutches of a man who would do anything he could to hurt Harry, _and it's all my fault_.

Harry held his breath as he squeezed between Professor Flitwick's outstretched wand and a stonewall. When he was free of the narrow corridors Harry exhaled slowly as he crept silently down the marble staircase into the large entrance hall. Harry only encountered the house ghosts when slipping through the great oak doors.

He felt some of the tightness in his chest lift as Harry reached the open air of Hogwarts' grounds. There was ghostly moonlight that cast a reflection on the still lake, the perfect picture of calm, so far from what was going on in Harry's mind, the perfect picture of chaos. Harry's eyes scanned his oddly still surroundings, looking for a good place to depart.

Spotting the large oak tree under which Harry had spent many a summer day relaxing with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny after a long day of exams. He crossed the grounds and walked around the tree so his back would face the castle. Harry leaned heavily against the tree and immediately pulled the cloth that covered the small teacup from his pocket.

Taking another deep breath he let the cloth fall to the earth and held on to the cup with dear life. Images of Ginny were flashing through his mind as fast as the whirling colors surrounding him from all sides.

When his feet landed firmly on the ground Harry cautiously opened his eyes. He was in what was obviously a back street of Knockturn Alley. After he became aware of his surroundings Harry set off in determined strides down the cobble-lined road.

The street was deserted; Harry supposed that even the shady wizards that usually strode across Knockturn Alley weren't fool enough to stray the roads at this time of night. The shop windows were all darkened but because his inability to see every detail it felt more gloomy and dark than it ever was in the day light.

Lighting his wand under the protection of the cloak, Harry stood in front of the only shop that would seem worthy of Voldermort's schemes, Borgin and Burkes. It seemed to click in his mind. This was obviously a trap for him, so why make it difficult?

It seemed to confirm Harry's theory when the door opened without a hint of struggle. The door swung backward ominously, inviting entrance to the dark store. Harry didn't allow his eyes to travel to the threatening objects that filled the store. He headed straight to the door behind the counter. Harry ignored the sign that bore "Employees Only" as he crossed the threshold into the back room.

Unlike a normal shop, Borgin and Burkes was not filled with boxes, but varying trunks and objects on shelves that no doubt could do things Harry couldn't imagine. His eyes quickly spot a cellar door in the far corner, underneath a small window. Avoiding the many cobwebs on his way, Harry lifted the heavy metal door, as a powder of dust flew into his face.

There was a thin ladder on the side and Harry lifted himself into the black hole, clutching tightly at the metal ladder all the way down. The farther and farther he went, the more Harry could smell the must and feel the water dripping from the muddy walls and caves.

After what seemed an eternity his feet touched the compacted dirt pretending to be a floor. Harry coughed the dirt that had lodged itself in his throat as he peered down what appeared to be never ending tunnels running off in all directions.

Harry was vividly reminded of the Triwizard tournament and hoped that the ending of this escapade would not be as badly. He felt blind sighted looking at at least twenty different passageways, having no clue which one to choose.

Harry pondered for a moment calling Ginny on the mirror again but didn't want to risk them being caught. It was lucky enough they had gotten by with a full conversation undetected before, and the last thing Harry needed was one of his few advantages to be discovered.

In a sudden spurt of inspiration he remembered just how he had gotten through the third task in the first place, _Hermione_, or more accurately Hermione's spell. Harry placed his wand in the palm of his hand, praying to all the higher powers he could think of, that it would work. His throat caught slightly from lack of use. "Point me to Ginny Weasley," Harry's voice vibrated off the high ceiling.

His wand spun wildly before pointing in the direction of the tunnel just to his right. Harry wanted to shout in success but figured it unwise to do so; he relit his wand and made his was down the long corridor.

It was a long while before Harry reached another fork where he needed to test the spell again. It was quite a relief when he did; Harry had begun to think it was all a dream or some silly joke, to see how long he could go on. It was an hour before he spoke the spell again.

The next time Harry spoke the words "Point Me" it was possibly fifteen minutes less than his previous walk and this time there were four tunnels to choose from. It continued this way for Harry couldn't later recall how long. Each time he spoke his options of corridors grew double in size.

On his fifth walk down a new turn Harry stopped so suddenly one would have thought he'd walked through Nearly Headless Nick. He became elated that he had not decided to leave the cloak at the top of the cellar, for three Death Eater's walked past him, cloaks blowing ominously. When the three had passed Harry looked farther forward and spotted an even larger congregation of black cloaks.

Harry backtracked to the open room where he had an option of some twenty other halls. Picking one randomly Harry strained his ears for the sound of a swishing cloak or threatening footsteps. When he was satisfied that he was alone, Harry whispered the Point Me spell again before setting off in a new direction.

Some three hours later Harry was beginning to wonder weather daylight would begin to raise so many floors above him. His feet were aching and his throat was raw from stifling many yawn and sneezes. "Point Me to Ginny," Harry rasped. The wand spun to firmly point at a solid wall. Harry had reached a dead end.

He struggled with himself for a moment to keep inside an animal growl of frustration. When Harry's composure was regained he repeated the spell again. The wand remained firmly pointed forward. At a lost Harry searched his mind for weather or not to head back to the main room once again. He stared down the wall willing with his mind for a door or some such thing to suddenly appear.

Harry pictured Ginny standing next to him. The image of her bright red hair standing near a similar wall flashed into his mind. She was holding her mother's hand. Clapping a hand to his head at his own stupidity, Harry took a deep breath and walked forward. The concrete structure melted before him, just like the platform that he crossed twice every school term.

In that split second that he was through the barrier Harry prayed for that second time that night that he would see the same fiery red hair when he crossed the threshold to wherever he was going. To say he was right would be an understatement.

Ginny stood feet in front of him, her arms crossed and her hair flying viciously. "Harry Potter, you stupid, arrogant, fool." Ginny started toward him wagging a finger that brought many thoughts to his mind of Mrs. Weasley. Harry fully intended for her to smack him but was pleasantly surprised when he felt her lips on his own. It was the angriest kiss Harry had ever received from her, but it was pleasant nonetheless.

Harry forced himself to pull away. "As much as I might otherwise enjoy this," he was short of breath, "we have to go."

Ginny nodded, and looked at him hungrily for a moment. Her desperate eyes searching his own as though she couldn't believe he was here. No matter how angry she was Harry knew Ginny was going to be eternally grateful for this. Ginny took his hand firmly and led him to the door.

She leaned forward into the barrier with confidence, but it remained ever solid. Ginny shot a fearful look in his direction before leaning, more forcefully towards the wall again. It didn't budge.

Harry smacked his head against the nearby wall. "Damn it, shite, bugger it all, why didn't I think of that?" He raised his wand, ready to blast the stupid wall open if he had to. For a moment he thought Harry had fixed it before even uttering a word, for the barrier had disappeared. In it's place stood Lucius Malfoy and a band of other blank staring masks.

His long blonde hair was a sleek and pristine as ever, as was the rest of his person. He spoke in the same lazy drawl that his son had perfected. "Honestly Potter, it is rather foolish of you to think we had not barricaded this room with words to detect your presence."

Harry tried to look attentive as he thought of an escape plan. _If I start fighting them, I could maneuver them to turn around,_ Harry thought, _maybe Ginny can make a run for it. _

Lucius waved an arrogant hand. "Try not to worry yourself Potter, we won't waste our precious time trying to kill you. I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the Dark Lord on that." Harry's face remained a picture of calm; he noticed out of the corner of his eye Ginny's face twitch. "Ah, you don't seem surprised, maybe you've finally realized you should be more careful where you hide your secrets."

For the first time Harry felt his interest reflect on his face, if there were a spy he'd need to know.

"Even in your own dorm," Malfoy was idly playing with his wand now. "He's joined our ranks now, you know? Mr. Finnigan has been in contact with my son on many occasions this year, _reporting _things."

It seemed Ginny's barely maintained composure had finally snapped. Her wand faced Lucius and was hurling hexes faster than Harry's eyes could follow. Harry saw no other option but to follow her lead. His curses were flying at another masked Death Eater. Harry didn't bother to wonder who it was he was hexing, that was until a voice spoke behind the mask.

"You know we can't kill _you_, baby Potter, but there's always your little girlfriend."

_Her_, the moment that voice had reached his eardrums and rewired to his brain, Harry's intensity in the duel had increased ten fold. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but apparently whatever it was was working, for Lestrange was no longer speaking, focusing her energy completely on the fight. So many spells were whirling through his mouth and mind Harry couldn't spare a moment to glance at Ginny.

Though he wasn't looking at her, Ginny's face was pictured clearly in his mind's eye. He had to keep his barriers up_, if the cronies are here, so is he_, Harry thought. It continued for an unspecified amount of time in his mind. Harry didn't realize that he had achieved his goal of turning the Death Eaters around until he heard Ginny's frantic call.

"Harry," she cried, not allowing her eyes to stray from her frantic battle with Lucius Malfoy. There was a fierce light in her eyes that Harry recognized from the night when they had finally ended up together. This was a battle on much more than a physical level for her. Ginny was facing an enemy, the man who had handed her to Voldermort.

He dropped his hand and for one of the few times in his life, Harry ran. He didn't care what amount of pride it cost him; all that mattered was getting Ginny out of here alive and well. Harry snatched her hand tightly in his as they ran through the wall out into the many winding corridors. He panicked for a moment in which direction to turn, when he placed his wand in the palm of his hand. Harry had not so much as uttered a word before the wand spun, pointing him in the right direction.

It continued this way until they had reached the room below the cellar door, clutching at their sides and panting heavily. The journey had gone much quicker on the way back. Harry and Ginny, still clutching to one another, ran faster than a human could conceive possible, and with no hindrances or having to wait to be pointed in the right direction.

Harry let go of Ginny's hand for the first time as he stood on tiptoe, in order to reach the cold metal barrier. He pushed it away from him, hearing the sound of a satisfied clunk as it obviously hit the wood floor of the store above them. Harry took her hand again, intending to give her a boost up…

"Harry, it's about time you stopped by for a visit."

He felt his heart freeze and squeezed Ginny's now cold hand, making certain she was still there. Harry turned slowly to face the blood filled eyes. He stared back coldly. Ginny was standing at his side as if petrified, staring wide-eyed at the older version of the Tom Riddle she knew so well.

He squeezed her hand again. "You know how I can't miss an opportunity to see _you_ again." Ginny's eyes fell shut, apparently horrified.

Voldermort sighed, all vindictive humor now gone from his icy tones. "Our time is short Harry, so I'll make this quick. _Crucio._"

"_Aegis Contego_." His shield was thrown up quickly enough to block to offending curse. Harry had covered himself and Ginny. It was a hundred times more powerful than _protegeo_, but didn't last nearly as long.

Harry's couldn't allow his eyes to leave Voldermort's cold red ones as he attempted to breach the shield. "Ginny, go."

She made a noise of disbelief. "No."

Harry sighed, his heart pounding. "Ginny…"

"Damn it I said no!" Her eyes were piercing him and her voice was filled with desperation.

He pulled himself away from his attention to Voldermort. Harry wished he could have had a time turner for the soul purpose of reliving the memory of looking in Ginny's eyes at that moment. There was a blatant fear in them, not trying to be masked, a passion, and something else he couldn't quite recognize. Harry clutched tightly at her upper arms. He let his barriers fall for just a second, just for her. His desperation, if not conveyed in his eyes was obvious in his voice.

"Ginny, please. I'll be right behind you, I swear to it." Harry willed his voice not to break, not at a time like this.

He had fully intended on giving her a leg up, but by the time Harry had turned around to do so she was already half way there. He felt a proud sort of grin cross his features. In the interim, Voldemort had been relentless on the shield- it was beginning to flicker. Harry was just starting to wonder if he could maintain his protection through the cellar hole when the light gave one giant shudder and dissipated completely.

Harry wasted not time in lifting himself up by the tips of his fingers. He scrambled franticly, unable to pull himself up while dodging the still hurling curses. Someone clutched at his hand. The strained face of Remus Lupin was hovering above him.

Harry let out a bark of laughter, it was short, for he had been stopped half way.

There was a triumphant cry from behind him. "MAXIMUS MORTIFER!" The red light struck Harry in the small of his back. From the people that surrounded him it seemed to move in slow motion.

Remus pulled quickly on Harry's arm, but it was too late. He was free of the dark tunnels just in time to fall limply into Remus Lupin's waiting arms.

HE'S NOT DEAD! Just sticks with me here, don't panic, and take a deep breath. I know this chapter is late, well, very late, but I think I have the best excuse in the world! Harry Potter! I actually got the book at midnight and finished it the next day, lol. I did rather guess everything, though, except for the bit where blah did you know what to blah. Won't say anymore here, just move onto the reviews.

I want LOTS of reviews here people!

Thanks as always to: Gogglehead Lover, marideth, Sucidal Bunnies, and sophiablonde

Inysia: Well, you got your wish!

Mistress of Eternal Night: Yes well I hope this chapter meets your satisfaction, lol. I usually update once a week on Thursdays or Fridays.

Chuckles-D-Hobbit: Yes, Ron and Hermione are going out. Actually Ginny has had to deal with Voldermort alone, and she hadn't actually met with Voldermort yet, just his cronnies. Read carefully my dear.

Harryginnyluv4ever: Thank you kindly my dear!

Takethistoyourgrave: Hope you like this chapter. I think that a child with a stuttering problem would still be allowed to go to Hogwarts. As long as children can learn they would be accepted to Hogwarts. If they take werewolves they can take stuttering issues. It is something that can be overcome. Hope that helps!

Mimbulus: I'm glad you're going to stick around. I have previously mentioned that you would not know what The Curse of Mortifer was about until the end, well I suppose wait no longer. Hope that satisfies you.

Jenn the Freak: I REALLY hope your head didn't explode, I need your reviews. Sorry I am relentless about cliffies!

Supernova1860: Well you were a bit off this time, but good guess!


	19. The Curse of Mortifer

There was a haze. It was constant, occasionally fading out and in. There were times when the sounds would become clearer and he would wonder what was past this barrier. It would never keep his attention long enough for him to remember why he wanted to go back. He much preferred it when he was being absorbed in his warm atmosphere. He assumed it was something like being in the mother's womb, safe, protected.

Though time seemed meaningless to him, the comfort of his domain seemed to become less and less inviting, and he missed its attention. It seemed so much easier to stay here than venture off to the unknown. He felt there was a reason that he shouldn't be taking the easy route, it left an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Why should he care? Was there even anyone waiting for him just outside?

Slowly, the darkness grew lighter, the sounds louder. He could distinguish voices from what once seemed like static. Hearing some of these sounds made him feel it might be better to push himself out of his safe place, others just made him want to crawl back in.

The haze had vanished and all that was left was mist. It was cold and unfamiliar, he wanted to go back but there seemed no going back, only going forward, but forward hurt, forward was hard. He was uncomfortable for the first time in a long time. He felt constraints in his movement; the feeling of a body was foreign. It had been so long, but not forever. The closer he came to reaching the surface the more familiar this skin felt, this _existing _felt.

Who am I? _You're Harry_, a voice answered, his own. _Harry,_ he rolled this name around in his brain for a while. His realization was slow but it came nonetheless. He was Harry Potter, and he needed to go forward.

* * *

_One, two, three. There, I moved, well I twitched; _he did it again, _that, that's a finger. Let's trying something else, how about these things that are covering me up? _His eye twitched. _There, keep going with that, go on, open them_-and he did. 

It was slow at first, just getting them to move those first few millimeters, but as the space between darkness and light grew, Harry was forced to blink away the harsh light. When his eyes adjusted he was able to observe the environment, which surrounded him. It was white. He opened his mouth, expecting it to be wet, and taste like it always did in the morning, but it was dry and parched. The infirmary was silent.

Harry's mind was moving with a numbing slowness. He tilted his head a bit to the left, Ron. The read head was slumped in a large recliner chair. He observed his best friend curiously, the normally rosy face was taunt and pale with strain, dark circles encompassed his eyes, so similar to the ones Harry was used to on his own face.

He tried to turn on his side in an effort to wake his friend but found his body incapable of movement. Finger twitches were a far cry from leg movement. Harry took a steadying breath, half of which was a sigh of frustration. That seemed to be enough to rouse Ron. He found this highly amusing, as nothing less than suffocation would wake Ron in the past.

Harry's slow eyes hardly had enough time to see Ron's own open before they had disappeared again. It seemed like a part of a movie that had been skipped over-- one moment his friend was in a chair, the next Ron was crushing him. Well, not crushing, but he may as well have been for how much it felt like it. Ron had never been so aggressive in his compassion, his best friend was clutching at him for dear life, occasionally squeezing as if to prove to himself the actuality of it all.

"Whoa," Harry's voice was a mere croak, barely audible above a whisper. "Ron, calm down, don't get your knickers in a twist." The tall boy pulled away and Harry let out a whoosh of air. Ron didn't say a word, he just turned his back and conjured some water, Harry could have sworn he heard sniffling.

He turned back and offered Harry the glass, a small straw protruding from it. Ron took a seat on the edge of the bed and seemed to be trying to put it to Harry's lips; he pulled back, and grinned lightly. "I think I can handle it from here." He made to lift up his arm, Harry stared at it, it didn't move. "Maybe not."

Ron smirked, and he saw for the first time, a shimmer of the light in his eyes that Harry recognized so well. This time when the straw was pushed to his lips he did not refuse. He drank for a long time until the glass was empty, even if Harry had wanted to stop, he was certain Ron would never let him.

When at last he set the glass on the end table, Harry cleared his throat, hoping to elect a better sound from his voice. "How long have I been out?" the sound was raw, but a little bit louder.

For the first time Ron made a noise, it was like a large wind had come out of his mouth, and he seemed to slump in the relief of it all. "Merlin, Harry." Ron's eyes fell shut before opening them again. Harry had rarely seen his best friend so distraught. "You don't know how close you came this time. It took us ages to figure out what was wrong, and then that-"

"Ron, _how long_?"

He sighed, "A month."

Harry felt as if had collided with his chest, knocking the wind out of him simultaneously. "A month!" He had meant for it to come out as a shout, it barely reached over a whisper. Ron replenished the glass and allowed him another drink. Harry stared at his bed covers, trying to comprehend the full value of losing a month of his life.

Ron seemed to be watching his reaction carefully, before changing the subject. "Ginny's gonna be pissed she missed you."

The obvious diversion worked. Harry's head shot up as quickly as his body would allow. "Ginny! Is she all right? Is she safe? Was she hurt?"

"Besides worrying about you she's fine." Ron grinned devishly, "Don't see what the big deals is really, I'm mean it's just you isn't it?"

Harry mock glared at his friend. "If I could move I'd smack you." Harry smirked, "You didn't seem too peeved when I woke up."

Ron shrugged, "It's the cute hair, I just can't resist." He ruffled Harry's constantly disheveled mop of hair.

Harry shook his head, pulling away. While catching his breath it drew his attention to other thoughts. "So what was wrong with me?"

Ron's smile had vanished, and it was replaced with a ghost of worry. "Dunno, they wouldn't tell us until they talked to you first." He stood, "Speaking of which, I'm gonna fetch Madam Pomfrey, tell her you're awake." Ron walked down the wide aisle between the beds of the clinic. He shot one more fleeting glance at Harry before exiting through the wide doors.

He had time to allow his eyes to wander for just a moment before the large doors were open again, this time revealing to faces, both female. Their features were the same as Ron's, tired and worn. He tried to imagine himself in a similar situation if it had been one of them in this bed. Harry couldn't stand the thought, especially since it would probably be his fault.

They were whispering quietly to themselves, it was obvious they had not received the news of his awakening. Harry steeled himself, preparing for the onslaught. Not much longer after he braced himself to the bed their four tired eyes drifted automatically to his bed. It was like watching synchronized swimming, the two blinked in shock, stock still before dashing towards him, and separating half way to either side of the bed.

Hermione had thrown her arms around his neck, and Ginny was clutching to his waist. He grinned stupidly, hey, he wasn't all noble Gryffindor. Harry felt rather awful for not being able to hug them back, but even if he could move his arms, they were pinned tightly to his side by two feminine bodies.

Ginny was slowly taking over and Hermione grinned tearfully stepping back to allow her full access. She ran her hands gently down his face, looking deep into his eyes. Her own were filled with unshed tears and they glinted softly off the morning sun. Somehow Ginny had managed to straddle him, her hands still placed firmly on the side of his face.

She started with his forehead, kissing it gently, and as she moved down his nose, she picked up her ferocity. By the time Ginny had reached his mouth she was moving quickly and with a burning passion, and something else, desperation? Thank Merlin for lip movement.

Part of his mind knew that if he didn't come up for air soon he would pass out; the other part didn't really give a damn. Deciding he would do what felt right, Harry couldn't deny Ginny a good snogging after a month's wait and he needed something to moisten his mouth up a bit. Harry blushed thinking how disgusting his mouth must taste after a month of it being closed. Ginny didn't seem to care.

"Ahhh! My eyes!" Harry and Ginny separated quickly, making an odd squelching sound in the process. Ron was leaning over an empty bed in agony hands clamped over his eyes. "My ears!" He screamed removing his eye cover and placing them over his ears tightly.

Madam Pomfrey hardly spared them a glance; she just walked determinedly toward Harry. "Miss Weasley, try not to exhaust him too soon after his waking. I need him coherent for his examination."

Ginny blushed darkly and slid to sit on the side of the bed, clutching his unmoving hand. Harry was breathing heavily and grinning stupidly. He did feel more drained but it was worth it. "Is it safe?" Ron asked loudly.

The medi-witch tuted, "Do show some maturity, Weasley." Ron squinted slightly through his eyes, and deciding the coast was clear he emerged from his slump. "We talked about that mate," Ron warned, before collapsing into the same recliner Harry had first seen him in. He seemed to be familiar with it and he wondered how often Ron had taken to sitting there. Hermione crossed over to his left and took a seat on the arm of Ron's chair; she took his hand in hers.

With eyebrows raised Harry was about to inquire into it all when Madam Pomfrey snapped at him. "Eyes on me Potter." His head whipped back in her direction; he would not soon defy that tone of voice.

"Let me check you over," she pulled out her wand. The normally severe looking woman had allowed her façade to slip, her face was grave and filled with-concern? He had never composed with so not angry looking; it sparked a flicker of fear in his gut.

Madam Pomfrey held her wand vertically, in the same way she had done on his last trip. As it began to vibrate she ran it up and down along his person, each time pausing to examine her chart, occasionally shaking her head. Harry wasn't aware of his friends watching the medi-witch with the same intensity as himself.

For the first time since his waking, Harry was concerned. He had assumed he would wake up, stay in the infirmary for a couple of days, and move on without a scratch, well maybe not without a scratch. Now though, Harry didn't like the way she was observing that chart of hers, they way she was so thoroughly searching him, like a muggle screening. Ginny squeezed his hand tighter.

His head snapped in the opposite direction at the sound of Dumbledore's entrance into the hospital. His violet robes were a blinding contrast to the sterile white of the infirmary; Harry had to blink to allow his eyes to adjust. When he found he could look at the headmaster without squinting Harry saw the grave look in his eyes and his stomach jumped again.

"If all of you would allow us some privacy, I would like to speak to Harry alone." Dumbledore's bespectacled eyes swept the room sternly. Surprisingly, Madam Pomfrey left without protest. Ginny squeezed his hand once more before leaning forward and kissing him gently on his forehead. Ron and Hermione's worried glances as they went through the threshold into the hall left him with very little confidence.

Dumbledore didn't allow his gaze to leave the closed doors for a long time. The wait was unbearable. Watching his headmaster, usually so certain in his actions, stand lost in turmoil of thought.

When Harry felt he could stand the silence now longer, he spoke. "Sir?" Harry croaked. He was surprised, Harry had expected something of an immediate reaction, the old wizard merely allowed his eyes to fall shut for only a brief second. Soon after he turned slowly and sat on the edge of his bed with a painful sigh.

Harry could not allow his eyes to leave the wrinkled face of the man who he had spent many a month feeling bitter with now all he felt was a painstaking anxiousness. "Sir?" Harry said again, "What's going on?" He feared the answer himself, but he had to know. He recognized in the back of his mind that if Harry had been feeling not quite so drained he would have been angry at this repetitive silence. This man was holding a secret Harry needed to know.

Dumbledore sighed again, his eyes falling down to the wrinkled bed spread. "Too many things my dear boy, too many things that should have been resolved and not, too much darkness," The man finally allowed his eyes to look into those of Harry's, he nearly gasped at the sight of tears, "too many burdens that should not have been placed on your shoulders." The wrinkled eyelids closed tightly, before reemerging the moistness absorbed.

"Do you recall the words of the curse Voldermort struck you with a month ago?"

Harry blinked, it seemed so surreal to him that this all had been a month ago. He tried to recall the night in his mind, it was not as easy as he had hoped, perhaps it had been a month. Or maybe he had been so distracted that night to recall much of anything, in his rush of adrenaline. Harry shook his head, "No, sir."

Dumbledore's hand flinched. "Voldermort cast something on you that I would never have believed possible even by him, The Curse of Mortifer. Not because of any ethics I thought he may have come across, but because it is something he swore he held no standing by.

"As you are well aware the Fidelus Charm, was an ancient magic based solely on the structure of love. Tom has never placed much faith in magic involving love or being ancient, that is why his choice is curiously surprising. It shows us that even Voldemort does not always set store by his own rules, perhaps this will help us in the future."

Harry paused in thought, allowing his mind to catch up with all the man had told him. After he processed it all, only one thing seemed to matter to him. "And what does The Curse of Mortifer _do_?"

"This is the thing that most aggrieves me to tell you Harry. You should know by now that I care very deeply for you and what I'm about to tell you hurts me more than you can imagine."

His heart was beginning to pound, what could be this awful that it seemed unspeakable even to Dumbledore? As Harry observed the man he realized that was exactly what he seemed to resemble-- a man in pure _physical_ pain. He could not find the courage or strength to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth to ask for more.

The Headmaster seemed to understand Harry's wish to continue. "Mortifer in Latin means," he paused, breathing heavily through his nose, "It means death." The pounding in his chest ceased abruptly. "To be more accurate, it means _slow _death."

Dumbledore looked into Harry's face searchingly. He gave the man nothing in return, he was stunned and confused, but part of him knew what was coming, no matter how much he may have wished to deny it.

"Tom struck you with slow death, Harry. A disease or an illness, whichever you prefer to call it. It's unique in its symptoms but similar to many muggle cancers in its destructiveness. During your coma we were able to dig up _some_ useful research on the curse itself. From the texts we have discerned that this can last up to a year."

His breathing was labored, there were so many questions flying through his head, that Harry was forced to unstick his throat. "What-" He cleared his throat, "What happens after a year?"

The headmaster sighed, his eyes falling shut once more. Opening them sadly he grasped Harry's hands in his own. He opened his mouth in shock just slightly. Harry and Dumbledore had never had much experience on the level of physical contact, and the man's grip on his hands was almost painful in its intensity.

"No one in recorded history has ever survived the effects of The Curse of Mortifer after a year." The intensity in Dumbledore's eyes was filled with such passion it was unbearable to stay connected with them.

The wind was literally knocked out of Harry's chest; he made a sort of a small-strangled cry. Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder tightly, steadying him while he caught his breath. His mouth was still gaping like a fish; no one could ever comprehend the shock that racked through his body at these words unless someone had experienced it for themselves.

Both of Dumbledore's hands now clasped both of Harry's shoulders in a ferocious grip, his eyes now desperate. "Harry, you must also understand that no one has ever survived Avada Kedavra, either. You are the strongest person I have ever known, Harry. Not for your name or your legacy, but because there is some inner strength in the person that you _are_, and it has never made me more proud. You will be the one to defeat this, and we will be doing everything in our power to help you."

* * *

As I'm sure we must all be aware by now, has officially banned responding to reviewer comments. I will not express my opinion of this at the present time, but I will not give up my rights to contact my readers. I advise all of you to join my yahoo group, if you haven't already. You can find the link on my profile page. I will now be answering all reviews on the message boards there. Also, the next chapter will be my last and the end of this wonderful legacy, ending at an even 20 chapters. There will be a sequel so fear not. Here's the deal people, I am currently at 260 reviews I want 310 by the time I next post, which could be a lot sooner if you people get reviewing. I know my stats and I know I get more than 50 hits a chapter so I don't think it's an unreasonable request, I have not often demanded this from you, but I feel I deserve some kudos for me making it all the way to the end. So get a move on people, review. 


	20. For Now and Forever

Harry sat up in his bed, waiting anxiously. He was trying to be patient, he really was, but the pressure of the whole situation was struggling to overwhelm him. The burdens that he had placed upon his friends' shoulders, the hardships that came with merely being associated with Harry Potter, would seem too much for any normal person. His friends, however, weren't normal; they were strong and faithful and loyal, all the things that kept him going. Through all these trials Harry couldn't begin to understand why they stuck around, and now that his imminent death was more certain . . . To be friends with him had to be a health concern all on its own.

He clutched at his bed sheet compulsively; this waiting for his imminent doom was nearly undoing him. The mere prospect of telling them _this _was worse than voicing anything that he had previously divulged, this was worse than the prophecy, or the abuse. It was uncontrollable in that there was no way to alter the words about to spill from his mouth; it was pure agony. Harry began a mental preparation by imagining Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's reaction, he couldn't even bring himself to think just what he was about to unleash. If he couldn't do it in thought, how was he ever going to manage it in reality?

Harry cursed himself again, for being as stupid as all that, stupid enough to not know how to freaking duck. Of course, there was the logical part of his mind trying to discredit that train of thought. Other things had been plaguing his mind, things like he was busy getting Ginny out of that hellhole, and that he thought his shield could hold off, but then again that was stupid too.

He felt his entire body jerk, as the entrance in to the hospital wing was swung open, casting the light of the setting sun into the white infirmary. Ron and Hermione entered, their faces various shades of pink and orange from the blinding light. They were bickering something fierce, but it didn't escape his notice that Hermione's eyes weren't filled with their usual spark when she was in the heat of a battle, verbal or no. Ron remained oblivious, not an unusual occurrence, bless him.

As most of their arguments ended nowadays, Hermione heaved a sigh, casting Ron a disdainful look, and then made her way to Harry. She left Ron still blubbering in her wake. He tried to smile as they approached, tried to feign happiness and light, he should have known resistance would be futile. It was only a moment before Hermione's penetrating eyes analyzed his tense figure and nervous mood.

"What's wrong, Harry?" She voiced her concern while conjuring herself a chair and took a seat. You know those moments when you think of things so stupid in a moment of stress? Well, Harry was having one of those, as he vaguely wondered how much material he had missed during his coma. He had a feeling it would be one of the foremost topic on Hermione's mind.

Ron followed, sitting his worn recliner, still glaring spitefully at his girlfriend, before tuning to Harry and giving him a cheeky grin. "Hermione here," he pointed with a jerk of his thumb, "has gone on another house elf excursion. Seems to want them to make another bid for freedom, show 'em just what they're missing."

For a moment the bushy haired girl's attention was drawn away from him. "Honestly, Ronald, I'm not suggesting we break them out. I just think it would be nice if they got out in the real world a bit." She paused, thinking, "Like the Amish, they get two years out in the contemporary world to decide weather or not they'd like to come back to their village."

Ron snorted, "Who the bloody hell are the Cornish? You mean the pixies?"

Hermione had opened her mouth for another rebuttal, when Harry cleared his throat; he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing and he needed to get this done with before he lost his nerve, that was if hadn't already.

Hermione turned toward him now, with full attention. "Can you be anymore immature, Ronald? Can't you see Harry needs to speak with us?" She peered at him concerned. "Are you sure you feel quite all right? You look awful peaky."

Harry couldn't understand how Hermione could channel the persona of Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pince, and Professor McGonagall all at the same time. He'd have to ask Trewlany sometime, see if there was a limit to the channeling frequency. He wondered if he was pale just from nerves or if that lovely Mortifer bit was starting to kick in.

He cleared his throat again. "Um, yeah, I'm okay. I just have to tell you guys something."

Now Ron's attention was on him as well. He wasn't clueless all the time, after all. Harry could feel his heart or his hand clench, whichever it was he wasn't really sure. Ron pulled himself to sit on the edge of his leather chair, now looking anxious. "Go on, then, mate."

Harry considered saying he'd rather not, it was just a bout of dementia, and the two of them might as well head on down to dinner, but he couldn't bring himself to lie to them anymore the he already had. They didn't deserve that sort of betrayal, no one did.

"Well, yeah, Hermione's right," Harry laughed nervously, "But I mean to say, when isn't she? I do have to talk to you, and I uh," he paused hoping for the right words to just float across his mind, but life was never that easy, especially for him.

"So," he nodded, "yeah, um-" _Merlin's beard you're a pathetic one, aren't you Potter? Spit it out for goodness sake, no use beating around the bush now. _Harry clenched his jaw, cricking his neck just slightly to the left. He wasn't meeting their eyes, but come on, how was he supposed to? His observation of the top bedcover continued as he felt two pairs of eyes boring into him. Harry steeled on the courage he had left in him. "So, I'm dying."

Not a word was spoken, but the lack of oxygen in the air was palpable. The silence lasted for a lifetime, and a lifetime without oxygen was a long time indeed. The thin ice was broken by Hermione's twitter of a sigh.

It actually wasn't much of a sigh, Harry later reflected, it was more like she was trying to exhale her shock into his lungs so he could breath again. So he could function again.

It was as if there were two bodies inside of her, each one fighting for the control. She shook her head forcefully, stopped suddenly, and closed her eyes tightly, her breathing labored. One could dispute who was more likely to die in the room, Harry or Hermione.

She sucked in a breath again and blew it out through her teeth. How she ever managed to look so stricken but in doubt at the same time, Harry would never know. "Harry-"

Her body seemed to twitch convulsively. "Harry, that's," breath, "that's just rid-"

Hermione's entire demeanor sagged and a sob burst forth. Clearly the side of acceptance had won out over her defiance.

He wanted to reach out to her, to hold her and tell her that he was sorry. She'd spent her entire childhood taking care of him, they both had, and all he could do was let them down. He began, "I-"

"No," She gasped, "Harry just stop. You can't say anything to make this-- this-- Merlin, I don't know. Just stop a minute, okay?" Harry nodded, unsure what to do with himself now. Was she actually going to be angry with him for this?

Hermione heaved inward one last time and looked directly at him. Her eyes were glistening but filled with an intensity he most liked to remember her with. "I shouldn't be surprised," she started, "but I am.

"I tried to prepared myself for something like this. You'd never have requested us so formally otherwise. How can you expect something and still be surprised by it?" She looked at him pointedly as if waiting for an answer. All he could manage was a shrug before she continued again.

"Well, it doesn't matter either way, because this is what we're facing now isn't it?" Hermione seemed to have forgotten he was even in the room, which suited Harry fine. "We'll deal with it just as we always have, and we'll get through it. We've beaten the odds before and we will again. There's no doubt in my mind."

_But there's doubt in your eyes, _he thought.

Abruptly she took his hand. She had come back into the here and now. She broke away from the protection of a mind filled with solutions and equations to every problem. He wouldn't have to give her facts this time. Hermione may love her facts and research but what always pulled them though was faith. She would have never lasted those long hours in the library without it.

It never ceased to amaze him how all of his friends, his family, could have such a fire in their eyes, but be so unique to him. "Do you hear me, Harry Potter?" She asked.

"You will beat this and we'll be there to make sure you don't screw it up."

She pulled him into a hug, but it seemed much more calculated than previous embraces. Hermione pulled back and looked to her left. At Ron, Harry assumed. He couldn't manage to do the same.

She seemed to realize that it would be just wonderful for her to leave the infirmary. He didn't know if she was right, but then again, it was Hermione, she was always right, wasn't she?

With one last squeeze of his hand for reassurance, Hermione left the hospital wing, radiating the faith that was Hermione Granger.

Once the large doors closed behind her the thin air returned. During her entire monologue he had never lost the lingering shadow of Ron's presence right next to him, a silent statue.

Ron Weasley was never a person of extreme patience or one to keep silent for too long, but at this moment he could have passed for the most studious of Ravenclaws. _Then again, only a true Slytherin would leave me squirming like this._

Yet still – silence.

And Harry couldn't even pluck up the courage to look at his first and last best friend.

When Ron did speak, Harry had to strain to hear the strangled whisper. "I don't know how many sleepless nights I spent thinking about how anyone could be so lucky as you, Harry."

At the sound of his name he couldn't restrain it any longer. It was time to stop acting like a five-year-old put in time out. Harry looked at the red head, whose eyes were staring blankly out the tall window. He doubted Ron even realized that Harry was looking at him now.

"How could anyone be _so _bloody lucky?" He continued. "You've slayed madmen, dragons, and who knows how many other creatures of the deep. Sure, you'd usually come out of it with a scratch or two, but still, more or less, whole."

Ron shook his head slowly, with care. It was a very foreign expression on him.

"If you were any normal person you'd be dead five times over by now, but you're not normal. That's been obvious to anyone who truly knows you for ages. No matter how I would grow up or grow taller you were always the adult.

"I don't think it was till after Sirius died that I truly realized that you were the adult for a reason. You were old. I swear I saw some gray hairs on your head this year. And who could blame you for it?

"You finally told me about your damned relatives and, as if that wasn't enough, let's add on a prophecy. A prophecy that practically signs your name in blood for you to put your life on the line, once more, and they expect you to keep functioning with this huge burden on your shoulders, so, as usual, you rise to the challenge effortlessly and unscathed.

"All I could think was, it's going to get better, it'll get better. No one person can go through so much and not receive some repayment for it."

Ron stopped, and suddenly those brown eyes were looking directly into his.

"You, Harry Potter, are the unluckiest bastard I've ever been fortunate enough to meet."

Harry blinked. It wasn't an insult or a compliment. It was just a fact. A fact that Harry chose to ignore, and he'd gotten away with ignoring it because Ron had shouldered that burden for him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Fortunate?"

Ron just gave him that half smirk that usually got him out of an escalating argument with Hermione. "Of course." A second hadn't passed before his face crumpled and with it came an unintentional façade. His voice choked and Harry could no longer maintain indifference.

He held on to the red head who now more then ever needed Harry as solid, as human, and as an anchor to the earth, before it disappeared.

The formalities would be addressed later. There would be questions and concerns, as there always were. Hermione would need all the information she could wrap her brain around to find a resolution. Ron would listen to the medical terms and probably not understand one word of it, but that was okay, because he would be there, a tower of strength and support. His wingmen, no mater how much Hermione would protest the term.

"I'm dying." Harry wondered how many times a person could repeat those two little words in a 24 hour block without losing his mind. It was only moments later that he realized his loss of mind would not be from his actions but someone else's lack of _re_action.

The most beautiful orbs of light he had ever seen were swimming and slowly becoming smaller. The worst part about it was the fact that those eyes were in Ginny Weasley's head.

As soon as he felt the words leave his lips he felt her leaving him. It wasn't nearly as startling when Ginny began with the tears and shaking her head as vigorously as Hermione had done just last night.

It was when she stood and began backing away from him that his heart really started to pound. He realized this must be what an out of body experience felt like. To have your heart and mind ripped from you body was an awful thing in contrast to a few tears.

Harry watched as his hand reached out to her desperately and her name lingered on his lips. She couldn't leave him, she wouldn't. That wouldn't be his Ginny.

Yet there she was, walking away, her eyes aghast. He had saved her for last because on some level very different from Ron and Hermione this would be the hardest for him. It was hard because she would need no explanation as to how it had all occurred, for she was there. She had probably begun to reach her own conclusions long before receiving his final word.

It was hard because it was Ginny.

She whispered only one word between the time she entered the infirmary and the time she left. "No."

And then she was gone, his heart gone with her.

It wasn't an hour later that he was sitting on the edge of his semi-permanent hospital bed. Hermione and Ron were both standing tentatively behind Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore to his left.

"Tongue out, Potter." The medi-witch snapped. He wanted to groan; if one more foreign object was stuck where it shouldn't ever go, Harry didn't know what he'd do. All the same he obliged as Ron gave him a sympathetic smile behind the woman's back.

If he was completely honest with himself he knew that his anxiousness to leave the hospital wing had nothing to do with Madam Pomfrey's prodding and everything to do with a certain red headed witch.

He had only learned this morning that Ron and Hermione had taken care of informing Ginny of the prophecy while he was still in coma. It had alieved him only slightly from yet another harsh discussion but it did little to ease his mind.

If she had taken the prophecy in such stride, why could she not even bear to look at him now? Did she think he wouldn't be able to fulfill his destiny with The Curse looming over him? Harry could see how for some people that would be a worry beyond all others, but that was not an issue for him. Voldermort would go down with him, at the very least. Now, as soon as Madam Pomfrey released him, he was going to make sure Ginny knew it as well.

"Are we done yet?" Harry asked, possibly a little more loudly then he ought have. The severe looking woman just glared down at him, smacking her wand on her hand. For a moment her perpetual severity flickered and she took his face in her hands, turning him left and right, before she smacked his cheek smartly.

"Well get going then," She barked, "Can't have you taking up all my hospital beds." Harry was poised to jump off the bed when she held her hand out to stop him, her glare returned in full force. "Slowly," she warned.

He nodded and joined Ron and Hermione as they led him out of the infirmary for the first time in over a month. The dark halls of Hogwarts were a stark contrast to the usually sterile Hospital Wing, but it was a relief nonetheless.

Harry managed to ignore his friends' watchful eyes all the way up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, where he began to steel himself for just what he was about to confront. Taking a breath, he nodded to the painted woman as Hermione said the password.

"Good to have you back, Mr. Potter," She smiled at him and swung open. The common room was abuzz with the sounds of students basking in the glory of the end of exams. It didn't take long for them to realize the new entrants.

Many handshakes, hugs, and claps on the back greeted Harry. He tried to accept them gratefully when in truth his eyes were searching and glancing back to the stairs that led to the girls' dorms. When the buzz died down he nodded at them and crossed the busy crowd.

Hermione sighed and Ron snickered obviously sensing what he was about to do. He stopped suddenly remembering the obstacle that awaited any boy to step foot on those stairs. Harry turned around and looked at the two desperately.

Ron smirked, "_Accio Firebolt_." Handing Harry his broom, Ron tucked his wand away. "Hope it works."

Whether he was talking about the flight up or his destination, Harry didn't care, he just flung a leg over the broom handle and took off. He could hear Madam Pomfrey from here, for no doubt she'd be in her grave if she saw him.

When Harry reached the landing he pounded on the door, intending to be every bit the strong alpha male. "Ginny we have to talk about this!" He shouted at the solid wooden guard. Harry pounded again, "Ginny, for Merlin's sake, answer me."

There was silence on the other side and Harry sighed, leaning heavily against the doorframe, wondering if all was lost.

The door snapped open and Harry stood straight. The second he saw her tearstained face all manliness flew out the window.

He looked down and scuffled his feet slightly. "Um, do you think we could go for a walk?" Harry glanced up then back down, clearing his throat, "Maybe, uh, around the lake?"

Deciding to go for it he looked back up at her hardened and glistening eyes, trying not allow the memory of last night to flood him. Instead he concentrated on communicating to her just how much this conversation needed to happen, because if it didn't every bit of him was lost.

She disappeared behind the door and his heart stopped, but only for a moment, for she reappeared a second later with cloak in hand.

If anyone noticed them leave they were kind enough not to stare.

The rustling of the leaves and the warmth of the sun on pristine lake were lost on Harry. All he could feel was a chill very unnatural for the season. Perhaps it was because for the first time in a long time he was with Ginny and not feeling comfortable.

When they did speak it was simultaneous. "I'm sorry." The sudden change from silence to sound startled a nearby duck into flight.

Her brow furrowed at him. "What in Merlin's name do you have to be sorry for?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer her, to let her know all the things that he had done to let her down, if she had been daft enough not to already realize them; but he stopped short, for her delicate finger was covering his lips.

She pulled away gently. "I'm going to stop you there; otherwise we'll be here all night." Harry looked down; she lifted his chin to allow his eyes to look into hers. "We'd be here all night with you babbling absolute nonsense that holds no truth. So for right now let me do the babbling, okay?" He nodded.

"I'm sorry for leaving you last night. For leaving when you were reaching out to me and all I could think to do was run. I will never do that to you again, I swear it, no matter how angry you make me, I will never turn my back on you again. That doesn't change the fact that I was scared for you, for me. Don't get me wrong, Harry Potter, I'm still scared out of my mind, but we can be scared together, am I right?"

All he could do was nod at her for fear unleashing that knot in the back of his throat.

"I made a mistake and I'm human and so are you no matter what others might have to say about that. You're going to make mistakes and I'm going to want to smack you into next Sunday for them, but I'll do it facing you.

"Do you forgive me? For now and forever?" Ginny took both his hands in her small ones and looked deep into his eyes. _Merlin, she's strong. _

"Yes," Harry clutched at her slight fingers.

"Good," She smiled and nodded, looking at their intertwined fingers. When she looked back up at him her eyes were glistening once more. "And I forgive you, for now and forever."

Ginny leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, before pulling away and continuing the walk. He continued to hold her hand.

She looked over at him her long, dazzling hair falling over her shoulder. "Now I want to tell you something because you need to hear and realize it. You've been deprived no matter what you may have others believe and I'm going to get through to you that you _are _a good person inside _and _out.

"When I told you about Seamus your response astounded me beyond all measure. If I had gone to my brothers, or my father, or anyone else for that matter, they would have blown a fuse. They would have been out that common room door and Seamus would, at the very least, be in St. Mungos. And, I suppose, that's their kind of love.

"But your love is unique." She stopped walking, as they stood under the large oak tree together. "You didn't bother with the questions, you took my hand and sat me down. You held me and in that moment you took me into your heart, I knew I would be taken care of forever, and no one could do it better then you.

"So, for now, I will sit next to you, under this oak tree, and ask no questions, and hold you so that you know you'll be taken into my heart and care forever."

It was then that Harry's mind had ceased to function and all that was left was that ever-pounding organ in his chest. All he could manage to do was lean his head against hers as a drowsy fatigue settling over him like a tablecloth.

He didn't know weather it was from true fatigue or the overwhelming emotion that had come over him after hearing her speak and knowing it was true. Either way, Ginny pulled him close to her as the settled under the stirring leaves of the giant oak with his head in her lap.

She played idly with his hair and for the first time in a long while the warmth of the day came back to him. Harry placed his hand over the one that was currently deep in his locks. He turned to look at her.

"I love you, Ginny."

Her eyes fluttered shut for only a moment, basking in the ecstasy of it all. The brown orbs were glistening again but this time with a happiness and hope that would be indescribable to all those who had not experienced it.

"I love you, Harry."

He allowed his own eyes to fall shut as she took off his glasses and kissed his forehead. Snuggling into her lap, Harry realized that he would be taken care of, for now and forever.

Fin

It is 12 o'clock in the morning and I, myself, am basking in the glory of it all, right along with Ginny. It's been over a year and I have finally finished my first novel length fanfiction. I am incredibly proud of my work here and I could never have gotten this far without all of you, my faithful readers. Your reviews have been the fuel to light my proverbial fire and I cannot thank you more.

There will be a sequel but how far into the future it is I do not know. I encourage you all to join my yahoo group (the link is on my user page), where I will respond to all of my reviews for both this chapter and the last.

I will not disappear off the earth, I assure you. I encourage you all to join my Role Playing Game (this link is also on my user page), where I am often. I am considering the possibility of writing a cookie from Ron's point of view during "the reaction" scene.

I hope this is an early Holiday Gift for all of you and I hope you can return the favor for me with your comments. I'd like to hear from all of you even if you have never reviewed for me before; your opinion does matter to me.

Most importantly I'd like to thank my beta and dear friend for sticking through this with me. She always encouraged me through all my ideas and this story could truly not have been possible without her. A large amount of the plot you can thank her for, she is truly a gem! I love ya and Miss ya!

Happy Holidays!

Gypsy t. Potter/Tess


End file.
